


Chcę powiedzieć, że... /Хочу сказать, что...

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Colledge/University, BDSM, BDSM GP, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Many chapters, Not Beta Read, Post Season 2, Sorry Not Sorry, Translate from Polish, alternative universe, russian language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Хочу сказать, что...<br/>автор: euphoria<br/>фандом: Teen Wolf<br/>pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski<br/>инфо: когда авторка начинала писать то это был миник, она может поклясться!// для BDSM GP 2015, prompt 3 // канон и только или больше, Стайлз не живет в Бейкон Хилс и старше чем в сериале – действие происходит после второго сезона… но так чтоб 3 и 4 не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chcę powiedzieć, że...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722719) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



> Я очень благодарен польской авторке, которая дала разрешение на перевод, я вообще не думал, что дадут и я рад что этот фик прочитает больше народу, он превосходный!

 

За ним закрылись двери и он не надеялся, что это странная атмосфера на него подействует. Не до конца был уверен или это алкоголь, что висел в воздухе, или то чего он не  различает, но сразу же ужасно вспотел.  Недоброжелательная женщина, перед которой стоял и, которая заслоняла часть помещения, откуда долетали звуки  на удивление спокойной музыки, посмотрела на него, будто ждала от него какой-то реакции.

\- Привет, что ли – начал Стайлз и сразу же понял по морщинке, залегшей между ее бровями, что это было неправильное приветствие. – Джош вспоминал это место, – добавил он поспешно.

\- Джош? – переспросила женщина.

\- Ну, тот Джош, что бармен Ваш, который со мной учится, – уточнил на всякий случай Стайлз.

Взгляд женщины сразу же смягчился и стал менее настороженным.

\- Пришел один? – поинтересовалась она мимолетно. – Доминант или сабмисив? – следующий вопрос она задала, уже отворачиваясь от него.

Любопытно, что в темноте и будучи слегка сконфуженным, он не сразу заметил небольшую полочку.

 

\- Хмм... – и в первый раз с момента, как ступил сюда, он вдруг начал чувствовать себя неуверенным.

 

Еще несколько часов назад ему казалось, что это офигенная идея, но чем больше он над этим думал сейчас, тем больше у него было сомнений. Парень всегда считал себя тем, кто смело интересуется всем новым.  Может, даже слишком. Его притягивало все новое и необычное, хотелось испробовать, узнать, испытать все больше и больше. Но в процессе он неожиданно вдруг понял сам для себя, что и у него есть собственные границы. Это было забавно и любопытно, так как раньше ему казалось, что подобного у него нет. И Скотт уж точно посмеялся бы над ним, если бы услышал, что Стайлзу стрёмно входит в клуб фетишистов – место, которое отвечало на все его нескромные вопросы и соответствововало его неуемной тяге к познанию нового.

Когда женщина вновь повернулась, ее взгляд был гораздо менее враждебным, чем в начале, а на ее лице даже возникла легкая приветливая улыбка.

\- Ты не обязан ничего делать с тем, кто не нравится. Советую оглядеться, –  предупредила она, вытянув из кучи браслетов один, совершенно белый.

 

 Едва взглянув на него у Стайлза мгновенно возникли ассоциации с невинностью и он хотел было запротестовать, но локие, умелые пальцы уже одели белую полоску на его запястье..

\- Сотовые здесь не ловят. В открытых залах сессий не бывает. В закрытых комнатах тебе нужно получить соглашения всех участников действия. Нарушишь правила-будешь исключен, а так же на тебя будет подан иск в суд, и, да, к слову, у нас прекрасные юристы. Мы обеспечиваем нашим гостям свободу действий и безопасность. Белый браслет дает возможность смотреть, но в сессиях ты участвовать не сможешь –  объяснила она ему скучающим тоном, после чего отодвинула портьеры.

Стайлз не знал почему, но он надеялся увидеть за ними оголенные тела или клубы дыма из вентиляционных отверстий, но там был лишь узкий проход вроде хола. Этот короткий коридор довольно быстро закончился большим залом, который практически не отличался от тех клубов, в которые они ходили после занятий, за исключением того, что присутствующие здесь совершенно наверняка были разделены на доминантов и сабов. Цвета браслетов отметали любые сомнения. Стайлз довольно быстро заметил и новеньких вроде него, рассматривающих все ошарашенным взглядом. Понять, заводит ли его эта обстановка или нет было трудно и, если честно, он рассчитывал, что на него обратят внимание: окружат, поприветствуют или нечто в этом роде. Но большая часть присутствующих молча стояли на коленях возле своих партнеров, пока те оживленно о чем-то беседовали между собой.

Джоша найти не составило труда - он по приятельски махал ему из-за барной стойки.

\- Я поспорил, что ты не сегодня-завтра появишься, – поприветствовал его знакомый, невозмутимо разливая воду в стаканы со льдом. – Надеюсь, Стейси тебя не испугала. Я конечно предупреждал ее, что ты нарисуешься, но.. – добавил он, чуть пожав плечами.

Стайлз ощутил дрожь, пробирающуюся по позвоночнику только от одного воспоминания про эту женщину.

\- Не мог упустить такой возможности – искренне ответил он. – И очень даже понимаю, почему у Вас нет охраны перед входом. Одной Стейси хватает…

Джош издал короткий смешок.

\- Есть охрана, – предупредил его парень. – Обычно они прячутся по обе стороны входа. Их не видно, но только Стейси заикнется, как ты уже приземляешься на другую сторону улицы не успев даже пискнуть стоп-слово.

Стайлз сглотнул, стараясь не показать своего страха. Стейси, если посмотреть по -другому, чем-то напоминала ему Лидию, но что-то он сомневался, что Мартин могли бы заинтересовать такие места.

\- Видел, как ты вошел – сказал Джош. – Предложил бы тебе выпить, но тогда ты не пойдешь дальше. Кстати, мне кажется, тебя очень заинтересует то, что происходит на той стороне коридора – подкинул парень идею, кивая в сторону.

\- А что, есть еще что-то? – обескуражено спросил Стилински, потому что в упор не видел никаких проходов, хотя, если по правде, то он и не осматривался так чтобы сильно, поскольку не знал, как себя здесь вести.

\- Этот зал служит для встреч. Люди сюда приходят поговорить. Не обязывая себя ни к чему. У меня тут тоже есть знакомые, с которыми приятно обменятся парой слов – объяснил Джош. – Сессии происходят дальше. Стейси объяснила правила поведения?

\- Никаких снимков... – неуверенно ответил он, пытаясь вспомнить, что же еще она говорила.

\- Не трогать, не подходить, не разговаривать, не вмешиваться, только если доминант не захочет публичности, что бывает отнюдь  не часто,  – проинформировал его Джош. – Если упростить, то просто старайся никому не мешать. Знаю, что это для тебя пытка, но может, ты и в этом случае чему-то научишься.

Стайлз хотел было засмеяться, но смех застрял в горле, когда высокая блондинка перегнулась через стойку, давая ему прекрасную возможность рассмотреть свои ягодицы. Её мини-юбка не оставляла места воображению. Прям вот вообще.

Она посмотрела на него так, как будто ждала какого-нибудь замечания или еще чего и только тогда он заметил красный браслет вокруг её запястья, после чего сразу же поднял вверх руку, показывая, что он тут новенький.

\- Жаль – ответила она, и, удалилась, захватив лед.

Стайлз невольно повернулся, чтоб проводить ее взглядом. Браслеты вдруг приобрели офигеть какую важность, и он даже прищурился, стараясь различить браслет на запястье Джоша.

\- Я же тут работаю – напомнил ему паренек с легкой насмешкой.

Стайлз торопливо отвел взгляд, вовсе не надеясь, что так быстро получит ответ.

В целом, можно было сказать, что он провел время очень даже не плохо: по началу ему казалось, что это общество будет закрыто и не склонно к разговорам, но его белый браслет, закрывающий одни двери, в то же время открывал новые. Люди хотели с ним говорить и отвечать на вопросы. Он довольно быстро сориентировался, что красные и зеленые браслеты  имели так же и свое внутреннее разделение. Одинокие и занятые мешались между собой время от времени, но , что самое интересное, ни для кого это не было проблемой. Одни стояли на коленях, другие сидели возле своих партнеров, но никакая из форм взаимодействия не казалась тут шокирующей или странной.

Парень чувствовал себя здесь довольно свободно и раскованно.

Госпожа, которую он встретил в баре, быстро исчезла из главного зала, потащив за собой паренька, чье телосложение чем-то напоминало Стайлза. Может быть, он сам, наконец, нашел среду, в которой его субтильная фигура была бы желанной. Он рискнул предположить это из-за взглядов, которыми окидывали его окружающие. Впрочем, он не без самодовольства вынужден был признать себе, что ему здесь гораздо комфортней, чем другим новичкам, путающимся подле сцены и совершенно не знающим, куда себя пристроить.

Джош кивнул на дверь, надежно скрытую за колоной, хотя не был уверен или сегодня именно тот день, когда там может быть интересно.

Вообще, Стайлзу нравились разговоры по душам и ему нравились те детали, которыми делились люди, практикующие этот способ жизни, но он все еще не до конца был уверен в том, что хочет наблюдать это воочию. Разумеется, ему было известно, что это - он просмотрел достаточное количество порнухи подобного рода, чтобы не удивляться, если в кадре вдруг возникнет стек, но тем не менее просмотр чего-то подобного вживую прямо сейчас...Это вдруг показалось таким чертовски реальным. Разумеется, он не был идиотом, прекрасно осознавая, что в порно-фильмах много что актерами всего-навсего изображается, а некоторые вещи в принципе невозможны.

Некоторое время Джош был занят раздачей напитков. Стопкой больше, стопкой меньше и Стайлз очень быстро понял, что один из охранников - тот, который на входе в дальнюю часть клуба – на самом деле, оборотень: мужчина без труда понимал, кто пил что-то высокоградусное. Хоть тот еще ни разу не отошел от двери, Стайлз знал, что заостренные чувства оборотня обеспечивали равноценную безопасность всем, кто уже был там и кто только туда заходил.

Джош говорил, что у охраны есть алкометры, но их не использовали уже давно. Стайлз этому даже не удивился.

Вскоре он начал нервно переминаться с ноги на ногу, осознавая, что все больше и больше людей исчезают из главного зала - большинства пропавших прошли дальше и, судя по всему, вскоре он вообще здесь останется один. Как любое другое, это решение ему далось не легко, но тем не менее он торопливо вернул стакан на место, предварительно выскребая оттуда весь лед, наивно пытаясь себя успокоить тем, что если проглотить нечто холодное, то он станет спокойнее.

\- Ну, ладно, пойду я, – сообщил он Джошу и ему оставалось только надеяться, что это не прозвучит так, будто он идет на смерть.

Стайлз не знал, чего ему боятся больше: того, что происходит за дверью или того, что ему это понравится. За столько лет у него возникли основания подозревать, что его интерес к сексуальным аспектам человеческой жизни является на самом деле не совсем нормальным. Очевидно, что молодые люди были в поисках, но это приводило к тому, что быстро находили себе партнеров. Так, например, как Скотт нашел Эллисон, а потом и Киру. Он встретил ту девушку на сумасшедшей вечеринке у Дерека, которая помогла ему понять его собственную биссексуальность. С Малией у него возникла возможность понять основы, разобраться, как обращаться с женщинами, а университет принес ему очередные эксперименты – на этот раз с мужчинами.

Но все же ему всегда чего-то не хватало.

Он был тем еще исследователем неизведанного, никогда не переставал пробовать новое и оставался весьма толерантным к пределам возможностей - ибо если связь оборотня и кицунэ его не беспокоила, то ничто больше его не могло удивить. Он все еще надеялся встретить вампиров, хотя Дерек вот уже года три с лишним тщетно пытался его убедить в том, что их не существует. Впрочем, Дерек считал связь с их училкой английского правильным решением - к чему это привело напоминать не следует. 

Стайлз миновал оборотня, усердно строя ему глазки, когда тот вдохнул поглубже, видимо уловив на нем запах Скотта, но незнакомец абсолютно безразлично пропустил его внутрь, что даже немного разочаровало парня.

Войдя, он обнаружил, что здесь драпировки намного меньше. Сопровождающиеся разговоры, прерывались треском и короткими вскриками, временами приглушенных кляпом. Стайлз замер, не зная, на что стоит смотреть в первую очередь. В нишах вдоль прохода разыгрывались вполне реальные сцены, в которых принимали участие люди, - они действительно погружались в это полностью. Он видел слезы на лице девушка, лежащей лицом вверх на голой поверхности большого стола. Её конечности были привязаны и она не могла двигаться, хоть и очень хотела, когда другая женщина щекотала ее сосок перышком. Стайлз почувствовал, что все его тело напрягается на одну только картинку в его голове. Рубашка вдруг стала тесной, сильно сдавливая грудную клетку, потому что его собственные соски сразу же стали твердыми. Он порадовался, что не надел узкие трусы, предположив, что и те, которые уже на нем, выглядят неплохо. Джош говорил, что важно показать, кем он есть на самом деле. Это общество категорически не выносило масок. Оно существовало для того, чтоб избавляться от них и Стайлз медленно осознавал, что это правильно.

С места, где он стоял, не было видно ничего ниже пояса саба, но он был уверен, что девушка мокрая - лично у него член стоял только от одного созерцания.

Постепенно и другие входили внутрь, так что, сам того не желая, он оказался в небольшой толпе, продвигаясь по направлению к - судя по отголоскам кожи, покрывшейся мурашками от того, что витало в воздухе - более динамичным занятиям.

Он проскользнул между людьми, стараясь не слишком сильно толкаться, и замер, когда уловил тяжелый вздох - парнишка лет двадцати был перекинут через кожаного козла, невольно выставляя свои ягодицы всем на обозрение. Раскрасневшаяся задница, казалась слишком уж чувствительной: Стайлзу было больно от одного только взгляда на нее. Доминант, видимо, знал, что его сабу уже достаточно, поскольку неторопливо отложил плетку семихвостку.

Стайлз догадался, что это представление не было рассчитано на чувственное удовлетворение - в нем не было ничего деликатного и медленного. Боль должна была быть острой и резкой  - Стайлз не знал, как долго это делали, но судя по всему это был еще не конец, потому что Доминант подошел к своему партнеру и раскрытой ладонью дотронулся к его ягодицам, будто хотел убедится, что у саба если и болит, то болит так, как надо.

Стайлз всматривался, как загипнотизированный в судорогу, которая прошла по телу парня. Как тот громко дышал - уж точно не только от боли, потому что между его ног свисал уже налитый кровью член.

Стайлз проследил взглядом, как Доминант, встав спиной к толпе, одними только пальцами проверял следы, которые оставил на пухлых ягодицах. Будто этим действием сделал парня своим.  Стайлз замер, вдруг понимая, что в нагих плечах мужчины он видит что-то знакомое. Он не мог понять, то ли что-то конкретное, то ли просто столь широкие плечи. Или, может, короткая прическа. Просто было чувство, что они уже не раз виделись. Воспоминание прояснилось, но он так и не смог понять, где и когда.

Он насторожено замер, когда Доминант внезапно выпрямился и поднял голову вверх.  Стайлз видел достаточно в своей жизни оборотней, чтоб знать, что мужчина прислушивается к чему-то знакомому и инстинктивно старался успокоить дыхание. Впрочем,  не очень то это ему и удавалось.

Оборотень развернулся очень медленно, будто думал, что ему угрожает все большая и большая опасность с каждой минутой, и вдох застрял на губах Стайлза, когда он увидел лицо мужчины.

Питер Хейл всматривался в него, хмуря брови. Оборотень, даже спустя несколько секунд казался удивленным, но это быстро скрыла едва уловимая ухмылка, которую так хорошо знал парень.  Он не мог даже сказать, что шокирован, потому что это было нормально - быть в огромном шоке.

Питер бросил взгляд на его браслет и  опустил голову, будто был совершенно не удивлен его цветом.

 - Все, я с тобой – произнес Хейл, когда саб выдал из себя какой-то странный скулящий звук.

Тем не менее, Питер не отвел от Стайлза глаз и парня даже почудилось, что его пригвоздили к этому месту. Его сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, когда мужчина в конце представления позволил кончить своему партнеру. Стайлз не смог успокоится даже тогда, когда Питер снял своего подопечного с козла и дал ему воды.

 

Впрочем, когда Хейл посмотрел на него в очередной раз, Стайлз не отвел взгляд.


	2. Chapter 2

По правде, Стайлз даже не догадывался, почему, не взяв ноги в руки, сразу же не свалил из клуба как можно дальше. Хотя очевидно, конечно, что Питер, будучи оборотнем и имея на то желание, нашел бы его без проблем. Или уловив его запах на улице, или спросив Джоша, которого Стайлз наверняка точно касался сегодня. Его знакомый, очевидно, просто слил бы Питеру инфу о нем, не особо раздумывая, потому что мужчина был тертым калачом, которому все давалось легко.

Существовала еще и третья возможность: Питер позвонил бы Дереку и в красках расписал бы внезапную и любопытную встречу со Стайлзом в клубе БДСМ, а этого парень не хотел ни за какие коврижки.

Тем не менее, мысль об уходе или побеге, ни смотря ни на что, даже в голову ему не пришла, вместо этого он перешел в другую часть подземелья, разглядывая другое представление. Хотя, сосредоточиться на происходящем было крайне сложно, сердце продолжало колотиться, а перед глазами был образ Питера со стеком в руке.

Он так увлекся попытками успокоиться и прогнать навязчивое видение с оборотнем, что едва не вскрикнул, когда-то кто-то подошел к нему сзади, приобняв за талию.

— Спокойно, – шепнул Питер где-то над ухом. – В моих намерениях лишь разговор.

— Тут, между прочим, общественное место, – на всякий случай напомнил ему Стайлз. —Не преследуй меня, даже не пытайся…

— Я сюда первым пришел, между прочим.  —  одернул его мужчина с легкой насмешкой в голосе, искренне забавляясь реакцией мальчишки. – Мне казалось, что это ты не утерпишь . Можешь крикнуть «оборотень»  – глумливо предложил он .

— Тогда уж пара оборотней… – уточнил Стайлз, вспомнив охранника на выходе из подвала.

Питер прыснул, будто на это и надеялся.

— Вообще-то нас тут пятеро – просветил его Хейл. – Чую на тебе запах Евы. – добавил он спустя несколько секунд, поглубже вдыхая его запах.

Стайлз скосил на него ошарашенный удивленный взгляд.

— Блонда производит ничего такое впечатление, да?– предположил Питер. –  Догадался уже, о ком я?— елейно уточнил он и тут же добавил:. – К слову, не советовал бы тебе с ней что-то начинать.

\- Пришел мне советы раздавать? –  недоверчиво фыркнул Стайлз.

Питер отозвался тем же и отодвинулся от парня, удивляя его еще больше.

— Не принадлежишь мне, чтоб я тебе советовал, Стайлз – отрезал мужчина.

— Боже… – снисходительно прорычал парень, все еще не уверенный в том, что поблизости нет видеокамер: день рождения у него не за горами, оставалось каких-то несколько недель. У Скотта, конечно, не хватило бы креативности так с ним приколоться, но... В конце-концов, его жизнь действительно была дерьмо, раз, стоя посреди БДСМ клуба и из всех присутствующих, его собеседником стал именно Питер Хейл.

— Разве тебе не приходило в голову, что мне совершенно без разницы, что ты забыл в этом своеобразном месте? — поддел его оборотень насмешливым тоном и Стайлз замер, не уловив в его голосе и капли осуждения.

Питер не насмехался над ним. Спрашивал совершенно серьезно, не отрывая взгляда от разыгравшегося перед ними действа. И, вероятно, не особо рассчитывал на ответ.

 _— Лично я не люблю, когда люди не связаны. Им нельзя доверять, когда говоришь им не двигаться – сказал вдруг Питер.

Стайлз переминулся нервно с ноги на ногу, не зная, что сказать.

— Что, ты делаешь это только с… себе подобными? – заколебался парень, не желая больше говорить слова «оборотень».

Никогда не знаешь, вдруг кто-то подслушивает. Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось – так это проходить проверку на наркотики, которую проводили охранники БДСМ клуба. Этого отец мог бы не понять совершенно, не смотря на какие-бы то ни было объяснения с его стороны. По правде говоря, Стайлз очень сомневался, что мог бы соврать или рассказать нечто правдоподобно звучащее в данной ситуации. Питер посмотрел на него, хмуря брови, и сделал вдох поглубже.

—Нет. Я… одинок – наконец, ответил мужчина совершенно серьезно, скорее всего используя заменитель слову «омега». — Не ищу здесь контактов с себе подобными. Я заинтересован… людьми в любых их аспектах. – добавил Питер.

Стайлз подумал, что дожидался какого-нибудь пристального внимания от него, но это все, что произнес оборотень, и его внимание переключилось на сцену.  Стайлз потерял счет времени, но женщина дошла до пика с придушенным стоном, когда ее Господин воровал последние поцелуи с её грудей.

Питер казался абсолютно равнодушным и безразличным, но с другой стороны, он ведь мог ходить сюда хоть каждый день, а значит, уже привык.

Хейл, не сказав ни слова, направился в сторону выхода и Стайлз последовал за ним дальше, словно привязанный. Мужчина не обернулся, но наверняка слышал его поступь или биенье его сердца. А, может, чуял его характерный запах еще с тех времен, когда они жили в Бейкон Хиллс. Питер казался совершенно другим, не таким, как был тогда. И это прежде всего выражалось в том, что Стайлз не чувствовал угрозы в его присутствии. Движения оборотня не были настолько резкими, чтоб испугать, но оставались достаточно уверенным, чтобы не оставить сомнений в том, кто здесь главный.  Это его поведение будоражило в парне старый добрый бунтарский настрой.

 Питер подошел к бару, приветствуя Джоша так, будто они были закадычными приятелями и, похоже, даже не думал одевать рубашку, так что Стайлз не мог отвести глаз от капель пота, стекающим по его плечам. Здесь на свету, каждая мелочь на его теле была видна гораздо лучше.

Питер обернулся и посмотрел на него понимающим взглядом, так, будто бы видел насквозь, читал его мысли. Где-то глубоко внутри парень чувствовал неудержимое,  отдающее истерикой, веселье, но Питер и не собирался как-то комментировать то, что поймал его на горячем.

— Хочешь воды? — спросил оборотень, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Скорее хочу домой… – утвердительно кивнул Стайлз, не предпринимая ни малейшей попытки сдвинуться с места.   
Он даже понятия не имел, почему не уходит, Питер смотрел на него совершенно спокойно.

— Хочешь поговорить? — начал оборотень, бросив красноречивый взор на незанятый столик.— Тут?

Клуб опустел, и вскоре должно было светать, так что свободных мест было предостаточно.

Стайлз прикусил губу и повернулся в сторону довольно приятного на первый взгляд и очень даже притягательного дивана. Его белый браслет, казалось, весил не меньше тонны, когда Питер хладнокровного вглядывался в него.

— Ты ведь просто прикидываешься, да? – нагло спросил Стайлз, понимая, что вранье Питера, он как-нибудь да вычислит.

Мужчина все равно фыркнул— очевидно, ему снова было весело.

— Это место не для того, чтоб прикидываться. Мне не обязательно быть здесь милым, потому что я отнюдь не такой и прекрасно осведомлен об этом. А так же, мне известно, что я люблю власть. — четко произнес Питер, делая очередной глоток.

Стайлз начал нервно стучать пальцами по бедру. Джош смотрел на них из-за своего места за стойкой и мыл стаканы. Если он и был удивлен, то явно умело скрывал это.

— Неужели нет твоих привычных тысячи и одного вопроса? – наигранно удивился оборотень. – Где тот Стайлз, который превратил в пепел мой секретный план? – он задал риторический вопрос, совершенно не рассчитывая на ответ.

— Вырос. – коротко отрезал парень.

— Но коготки-то остались – тут же утверждающе парировал Питер.

— А ты хотел бы их обломать? – дерзко спросил Стайлз, склонившись непозволительно близко.

 Питер лишь снова засмеялся, откидывая голову так, что было видно шею и горло.

—К чему бы мне это? – спросил Хейл. – Разве не приятнее было бы их обточить?

— Не думаю, что мы сейчас о ногтях говорим, – сухо ответил Стайлз, невольно вспомнив, какие же красные были у того парня ягодицы.

Питер же прикасался к ним со странной чувственностью, и это все было прекрасно, пока Стилински не понял, кто перед ним стоит. Ему казалось, что перед ним два разных человека и, может быть, так оно и было.

Прошло два года.

Парень очень изменился, вырос со старой нервозной дерганности, стал уверенней и сильнее. Кто знает, может, и Питер учился на своих ошибках.

— Он пришел с опозданием. Люблю, чтоб они были наглыми. Чтобы получить желаемое, им нужно меня спровоцировать. – объяснил ему нейтральным тоном Питер, без труда угадывая, о чем он подумал.

Между ними снова залегла невидимая, но крайне ощутимая тишина, пока Стайлз старался проанализировать услышанное.

 

Он не был настолько неопытным, чтоб не знать, что сессия закончилась аккурат в тот момент, когда Питер сошел со сцены, так что, видимо Питер находился в другой части клуба еще несколько часов, раз не сразу заметил его. У парня не было каких-либо оснований доверять Питеру, но с другой стороны – окружающие казались совершенно спокойными в его присутствии. Равно как и остальные четверо оборотней. Если бы он вызывал у них подозрения, то, вероятней всего, его бы уже давным-давно вышвырнули бы из клуба. «Безопасность и свобода действий». Здесь законы были непреклонными и жесткими.

— Можно спросить, что это ты здесь  делаешь? – спросил вдруг Хейл.

— Конечно, можешь, но насчет того, получишь ли ответ, даже и не знаю. – ответил Стайлз, особо не задумываясь.

— Какой невежливый – четко произнес Питер, осуждающе цокнув языком.

Стайлз замер, потому что, по правде говоря, он и не пытался быть вежливым. Более того, вот уже минут двадцать, как он ничего другого не делал, кроме как искал, к чему бы придраться. Он удивленно подметил, что не был таким агрессивным еще с того времени, когда Питер восстал из мертвых всех их удивив.

— Учишься в универе? – поддел вдруг Питер. – Ну, что? – его голос прозвучал ровно, мягко, когда Стайлз удивленно глянул на него. — Иногда звоню Дереку, узнать, как он. Сомневаюсь, что Скотт оценил бы подобный интерес с моей стороны. А ты… — отрезал он. – Предполагал, что не задержишься в Бейкон Хиллс на долго, но Нью Йорк? Далековато даже для тебя. — бросил Питер.

— Хороший универ. —  пожал плечами Стайлз, вдруг понимая, что отвечает так же коротко, совершенно не в свойственной себе манере. – Учусь. Разошлись после школы. Лидия в Стэнфорде. Джексон в Лондоне и не знаю, что там делает. Никто ничем не интересуется. Дерек работает в Бейкон Хиллс и…

—Ремонтирует дом, — подсказал ему Питер. – Знаю. Помог ему выкупить землю.  
Стайлз не мог скрыть своего удивления.

— Это был и мой дом тоже, если ты забыл. – напомнил ему мужчина нечитаемым тоном.— У нас все иначе. Как бы то ни было, мы семья и не перестанем ею быть, хотя и разделены сегодня. Дерек не говорил Вам, что мы контактируем, потому что Скотт все равно на меня обижен. Не понял бы.  – объяснил ему Питер.

Вообще это было рационально. Скотт хоть и научился контролю, все равно ненавидел свою оборотническую натуру.  Время не улучшило его контактов с Дерком и его стаей, хоть Хейл на самом деле честно старался.  Стайлз не мог не заметить. Скотт просто не понимал, что любой мог стать оборотнем. Для него Дерек был таким же агрессором наравне с Эрикой, Айзеком и Бойдом, как и Питер. Он не хотел понимать, что быть может, именно благодаря оборотнической натуре – скорее даже, ТОЛЬКО благодаря ей – Рейес и выжила, ведь ее состояние было критическим по словам Мелиссы.

Стайлз прочистил горло, вдруг задумавшись.

— А ты как? – спросил он, чтоб поддержать разговор, потому что на деле ему было совершенно не интересно.

—У меня есть фирма. Явлюсь посредником между стаями. Независимость дает много возможностей. Кстати, мне вот интересно, ты не хотел бы у меня поработать? Не бесплатно, разумеется. – совершенно внезапно предложил Питер.

Стайлз похлопал глазами, не надеясь на такой поворот событий даже и близко.

— Но тут не время и не место для такого разговора, – почти сразу же продолжил Хейл. – Ты шел сюда в поисках ответов. Нашел? – спросил он заинтересовано.

Стайлз каким-то задним чувством понимал, что отвечать не стоит, что это вовсе не обязательно. Питер не казался агрессивным, как тогда, когда держал его запястье у своих губ и предлагал ему «Дар», который Стайлз совсем не хотел. По крайней мере, не от Питера и не в тот раз.

—Не знаю — ответил он искренне, потому что и правда в голове у него была сплошная путаница, и присутствие Хейла было отнюдь не единственной тому причиной, хоть и не самой последней.

Хейл слегка усмехнулся.

— Чувствуешь себя неудовлетворенно, верно? Ты ведь любишь быть в курсе всего.— произнес оборотень, выражая его чувства с немалой уверенностью, которая всегда нервировала Стайлза.

 Еще тогда в Бейкон Хиллс, когда Питер предлагал ему укус, казалось, мужчина знал все его тайные желания — и от того Стайлз ненавидел его еще упрямей.

— Тем не менее, этот ответ довольно честный. Опасно во что-то ввязываться, не имея об этом и малейшего понятия. Как ты верно подметил, всего лишь проанализировать тему здесь не достаточно, – продолжил Питер.

— Сколько… — начал парень, и вопрос застрял в горле.

— Сколько я уже этим занимаюсь или сколько этим занимаюсь здесь? – спросил Питер вместо него. – Когда выехал из Бейкон Хиллся, осел в Нью-Йорке и нашел этот клуб. До пожара интересовался этими практиками, но Бейкон Хиллс маленький городишко.

Он вовсе не обязан был говорить, что либо еще – в конце-концов, Стайлз знал об этом с самого начала.

— Можешь и дальше приходить сюда с белым браслетом, но это не даст тебе ощутить и узнать все по настоящему.  – поддел его мужчина. – Когда шел сюда, что тебя интересовало? Кем бы хотел быть здесь? – спросил он очень серьезно.

Стайлз почувствовал, что его лицо пылает, но Питер даже не дрогнул.

— Кто-то, кого ты знаешь, мог бы познакомить тебя с этим ощущениями—  продолжал Хейл. –Такому человеку было бы не сложно тебе показать, что это такое и, знаешь, я ведь оборотень, и поэтому могу понять сразу, если тебе что-то не понравится. Я мог бы это почувствовать, и… остановится вовремя. – добавил. – Это было бы неплохое начало для тебя.

— Оборотень. – недоверчиво повторил Стайлз, насторожено глядя на Питера, не до конца понимая, что тот ему предлагает. — И встреча происходила бы у тебя? – уточнил он.

— Или можешь попросить у Стейси зеленый браслет в следующий раз. Внизу есть приватные комнаты, мы могли бы пойти туда. – ответил Питер, не отводя от него взгляда.

Стайлз встряхнул головой, пытаясь понять, как же они дошли до этого разговора.

— Мне казалось, что я должен был сторонится Евы, – язвительно произнес он, напоминая Питеру его же слова. —Потому что она оборотень.

— Нет, потому что она резкая. Упрямая. Знаю ее достаточно хорошо, чтоб это утверждать с уверенностью, – проинформировал Питер ровным голосом и Стайлз фыркнул.

—В таком случае, я знаю тебя – резко ответил ему, не в силах прикусить язык.

Тем не менее, Питера это отнюдь не задело, он лишь выпрямился и вдохнул чуть глубже.

—Я всего лишь предложил, – ответил Хейл, хоть его взгляд все еще оставался настойчивым, и это было странно.

Стайлз дерзко засмеялся.

— А я всего лишь отказался,  – произнес он, чтоб окончательно прояснить ситуацию, ведь суть БДСМ была в том, чтоб общаться, а если говорить про Питера Хейла, то Стайлзу не хотелось бы похерить общение с ним.

— Я уважаю твой выбор. Но имей ввиду, что я за тобой буду приглядывать – добавил оборотень тоном, который Стайлз до конца не расшифровал.

— Это угроза? – спросил он озадаченным тоном.  
Питер закатил глаза, как и все Хейлы, и покачал головой, будто хотел этим сказать, что ничего особо и не изменилось.

— Понимай, как хочешь — ответил наконец оборотень, поднимаясь с дивана.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Стайлз провел викэнд, усердно анализируя ситуацию, потому что именно так привык делать с детства: собирать факты, а потом делать выводы. Но в данном случае,  с какой бы стороны он не подошел к произошедшему в клубе, две вещи были очевидны: во-первых, он не был вежливым по отношению к Питеру, и во-вторых - он точно еще туда вернется, не смотря на присутствие Хейла, которого не очень-то и любил.

Дерек подтвердил, что Питер действительно помог ему выкупить землю, и, более того, даже подкинул деньжат, чтоб начать ремонт. Правдивость этого факта вот ни капельки не обрадовала Стайлза – он лишь подумал, что разговор с мужчиной теперь пойдет совсем в другом русле. Не то, чтоб они подружились, но и врагами им теперь быть вовсе не обязательно.

Стайлз знал, чувствовал просто-напросто, что если бы Питер сделал что-либо непоправимое в том заведении, то Стейси или те оборотни из клуба наверняка бы сделали что-либо непоправимое с самим Хейлом – и это крайне обнадеживало. Но не давало покоя другое - то, что парень не понимал причины, по которой Питер остался с ним в клубе дольше положенного. Вообще, тот разговор не прояснял ситуации – вот ни капельки:  насчет Евы он и сам сомневался, поскольку в его жизни было достаточно приключений, чтоб научится доверять заостренным за это время инстинктам. Тем не менее, он вынужден был признать, что во время этой встречи Питер был действительно обходительным. Какой бы дерьмовой попыткой там это ни было, но он старался его выслушать и, к слову, ни единого позыва высмеять (что было бы вполне логичным ожидать от Питера) Стайлз не заметил.

Ситуация усложнялась еще и тем, что подобные сообщества оставались предельно закрытыми для того, чтоб они «случайно» пересеклись там еще - это на случай, если бы Стайлз решил, что не обязательно должен принимать участие, а может просто посмотреть на то, как по факту происходят сессии. Потому что, чего уж греха таить, стоило признать, что ему стало любопытно, как именно Питер относится к своим сабам: предпочитает ли он только мужчин и занимается ли он с ними сексом?

Разумеется, Стайлз прикинул несколько вариантов ответа на эти вопросы, но ни один из них не уживался с образом того Питера Хейла, которого он знал – это просто не укладывалось в голове.

И, пожалуй, если Питер и был когда-то прав относительно него – так это тогда, когда утверждал, что Стайлз не будет удовлетворен до тех пор, пока не выяснит то, что его интересует.

  
***

Стейси поприветствовала его легкой улыбкой – видимо, он ей запомнился. Хотя, в конце концов, вряд ли многие новички возвращались. Или же вряд ли возвращались через такой короткий промежуток времени, как вернулся он.

Но в отличие от бессмысленного протирания зада в общаге, разглядывание ролей тех, кто посвящен в БДСМ, выглядело гораздо более привлекательной перспективой. Стайлз перечитал неисчисляемое количество инфы и, казалось, нет ничего, что не могло бы его удивить. Он изучил термины,   подружился с людьми, которые пережили сабспейс и, соответственно, свойственный этой практике, физическо-сильный саб-дроп.   
Тем не менее, он не был абсолютно уверен в том, что сможет – что, собственно, готов – пройтись везде с браслетом зеленого цвета на запястье: иными словами, предложить этим кому-либо подобный конроль над собой. Не то, чтобы он был занудой или снобом, но почему-то подобная мысль – даже идея – казалась ему неприемлемой, отвратной. Вообще-то, он не особо рассчитывал встретить здесь кого-то, с кем можно было бы установить подобную связь, но, тем не менее, где-то глубоко внутри все же надеялся, что встретит кого-то достойного доверия настолько, чтоб хотя бы в течение месяца можно было опробовать какую-нибудь технику с этим человеком.   
Стейси одарила его улыбкой в очередной раз, когда, поправив белый браслет на запястье, он все же ступил за портьеру.

 

 

 

***

Стоило ему войти, как почти сразу в него ударил царящий вокруг покой и порядок. В прошлый раз он не обратил внимания на эту особенность систему, возникшую, должно быть, из-за иерархии ( оно и понятно:столько всего, не до деталей было). Осмотревшись, парень легко узнал некоторые лица, с несколькими из них даже беседовал  ранее – и, по сути, это было очень уместным сейчас, ведь Джоша этой ночью не было: видимо, не его смена.   
Ева была тут же, крутилась между столиками в платье, которое едва ли было длиннее, чем ее прежний наряд. Она небрежно повернула голову, учуяв на себе его взгляд, но он лишь сильнее сжал в руке бутылку с водой и затем услышал позади себя красноречивое хмыканье бармена.

\- Такой взгляд это очевидное приглашение – доверительно сообщил мужчина, в ответ на его недоуменное выражение лица.

\- Я же… - начал Стайлз.

\- Новенький, но это изменится, а она будет помнить. Ты, как саб, должен оказывать уважение Доминантам – объяснил ему бармен.

\- Откуда вообще возникло такое предположение, что я хочу быть сабом? – фыркнул Стайлз с напускным ленивым возмущением, мысленно впрочем поразившись проницательности мужчины.

Того же, в свою очередь, казалось, развеселил этот вопрос, он оставил его без ответа, лишь выразительно посмотрел на него, прежде чем вернуться к своим стаканам.

Вполне возможно, что в нем этого не было или же было, но он не открывал подобных наклонностей в себе. А еще, вероятно, здешнее общество на каком-то интуитивном уровне чувствовало, что стоит его фантазиям стать пожестче, как он всегда становился в них тем, кто снизу – тем, кто подчиняется. В отличии, конечно же, от реальной жизни, в которой он всегда сам активно боролся за себя, свои интересы и своих друзей – всегда, каждый чертов раз, не оглядываясь на способности и возможности других.

О том, что быть слабым и подчиняться в постели – это две разные вещи, он знал уже довольн давно. Лидия без труда убедила его в этом, потому что, если уж по правде, то руководить – в плане, доминировать, контролировать ситуацию -  гораздо проще, чем поддаться чьей-то воле, доверивтаким образом себя полностью.

Но, может быть, дело в Скотте: они так долго были не разлей вода, так долго полагались один на другого, что теперь, будучи вдали от своего лучшего друга, он по наитию, неосознанно принялся искать нечто, что могло бы заменить ему эту бесконечно-доверительную связь.

\- О чем задумался? – вдруг раздался над ухом знакомый голос.  
Питер – на этот раз в уж больно облегающей рубашке – сидел на высоком барном стуле возле него.

Стайлз немного растеряно посмотрел на мужчину, совершенно не зная, что ему стоит сейчас сделать.

\- Увидел, что ты здесь один сидишь. Нет твоего приятеля-бармена. Рискнул предположить, чтоты не будешь против, если я представлю тебя некоторым своим знакомым. – поддел его Питер.

\- Эм..Твоим знакомым? – переспросил Стайлз, не зная, каким образом он тут вписывается вообще.

Питер отвел взгляд и сделал небольшую паузу, прежде чем ответить – словно бы подбирал слова.

\- Ну, я прихожу сюда достаточно давно, чтобы знать каждого. Тебе будет легче налаживать контакт, если всем будет известно, что у тебя тут знакомый. Видишь ли, люди сюда просто так не приходят.  – объяснил ему Хейл.

Стайлз прокашлялся. Еще несколько дней назад он обещал себе относиться по-человечески к самому Питеру и быть предельно адекватным в общении с ним, если тот не даст ему повода  вести себя иначе. Не особо хотелось быть мудаком в этом обществе – в особенности, учитывая то, что и понятия не имел, кто здесь оборотень и, в связи с этим, без труда мог бы услышать их беседы.

\- Оу. Понятно, спасибо, –  ответил он, чуть кивнув в знак подтверждения. Ответил именно так, потому что это было правильно.  
Питер подозрительно глянул на него, чуть сощурив взгляд,  но, тем не менее, никак не прокомментировал подобные изменения в поведении мальчишки.

\- Ева сегодня только смотрит. Тот высокий мужчина, который гладит по голове сидящую у его ног брюнетку, владелец клуба. Его супруга, Мария, это та самая брюнетка. – Питер указал ему на ближайший столик. – Сегодня что-то вроде вечера, когда все знакомятся. Пришли некоторые гости из других клубов.

\- Не все сегодня на коленях… – обратил внимание Стайлз, не зная, как поинтересоваться об этом правильно.

\- Не все любят, когда возле них на коленях стоят.– повел плечами Питер. – Не все любят или могут стоять на коленях…

\- Хм? – не сдержался Стайлз, и приподнял внутренние уголки бровей в недоумении.

\- В левом углу помещения на диване сидят сабы. Это Джейсон, у него проблемы с суставами. – проинформировал его Питер. – Если захочешь отыграть какую-нибудь сцену, и Доминант предварительно не спросит о твоем медицинском состоянии, просто уходи. Дитё либо не ведает, что творит, либо у него ветер в голове.  Так или иначе, не стоит иметь дело с кем-то подобным. – объяснил ему Питер, взмахнув ладонью в воздухе, будто отгоняя надоедливую муху.

\- Разве подобный инцидент имеет такое значение? – фыркнул Стайлз, еще не определившись: хотел ли он пошутить этим или же пофлиртовать.

Питер даже не глянул на него, продолжая обводить неторопливым взглядом помещение, будто бы выискивая что-то, и, немного помедлив, все же отрезал:

\- Подобный инцидент имеет такое значение для владельца. Нарушителя выперли бы из клуба, а Стейси получила бы его качественное распечатанное фото. Чтобы помнить, кого не стоит пускать.

После этого возникла некомфортная пауза, в ходе которой Стайлз усердно пытался придумать, как бы повежливей нарушить ее разговором ведь, казалось, Питер не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания..

\- Снова задумался.– повторил внезапно оборотень с толикой вопросительной интонации.

\- Ась? – вырвалось у Стайлза.

\- У тебя такое выражение лица, словно бы ты придумываешь очередной план по спасению мира. Здесь не нужно думать.  Здесь нужно, чтоб ты хотя бы на минутку открылся и как раз перестал думать.  – объяснил ему Питер.

\- Вкурсе, читал википедию – огрызнулся Стайлз, не в силах сдержаться.  
Питер кривовато усмехнулся, наконец – и совершенно внезапно – снова глянув на парнишку.

\- О, дорогуша, я уверен, что твои аналитические способности и жажда знаний завели тебя гораздо дальше википедии – парировал оборотень и, судя по всему, эта мысль все еще забавляла его.– А теперь, к сожалению, должен тебя покинуть, – почти сразу же добавил мужчина, отодвигаясь от бара.  
Стайлз не знал, куда идет Питер, но, обернувшись, заметил, что Хейл направился поперек помещения, преградив путь довольно хрупкой девушке, которая предварительно пристально глядела на самого Стайлза. Тем не менее, голова ее все равно оставалась чуть опущеной – и она не поднимала взгляда до тех пор, пока Хейл не приподнял ее изящный подбородочек вверх одним прикосновением пальца.

Как бы не хотелось, но Стайлз не слышал их диалога – и ничто в их поведении не казалось окружающим странным. Впрочем, сам парень никак не мог отвести взгляда от них, когда Питер совершенно внезапно нежно поцеловал девушку аккурат в губы. Но, затем, когда он приобнял ее за плечи и повел в зону развлечений, на его лице не было и следа нежности – только решимость.

Стайлз ощутил лихорадочный, непонятно от чего возникший жар на щеках в момент, когда, сложив дважды два, внезапно осознал, что, не смотря на назначенную встречу, Хейл все же нашел время и для разговора с ним. Он не мог надеяться на что-то большее – в конце концов, Питер все же оставался Питером, хотя, с другой стороны, спустя столько лет его, кажущиеся неуместными, комментарии наконец-то стали проясняться.

\- Он очарователен, правда? – вдруг отозвался парень неподалеку, в котором Стайлз изумленно узнал того самого саба из прошлой сессии с Хейлом.

\- Э..Думаю, да – скомканно ответил Стайлз, кивнув, лишь бы продолжить разговор и незаметно перейти к интересующему его вопросу. – Хм… Видел тебя неделю назад с ним… Если это не проблема, можешь что-то такое рассказать…ну...

Паренек усмехнулся и раскованно пожал плечами, прежде чем ответить вполне утвердительно:

\- Если бы я не хотел, чтоб на меня смотрели, на меня бы не смотрели. Адам. – представился он, хоть и не подал руки.

\- Стайлз.

Здесь представляться ему было не в новинку, но, по правде, он сомневался, что его имя запоминали. Еще бы, у здешних посетителей наверняка имелись гораздо более интересные( и запоминающиеся) занятия, чем разглядывание его браслета на предмет изменения цвета.

\- Как… - он не знал, как об этом спрашивать, поэтому смущенно опустил взгляд, замявшись. – Ну, знаешь… На прошлой неделе ты и Питер… Как это начинать? – произнес он, наконец,  чувствуя себя непривычно скованным.

До этого момента Стайлзу казалось, что если люди встречаются – как пара – то секс для них это нечто простое, очевидное. Но теперь же он знал: то, что выпал шанс увидеть на прошлой неделе, отнюдь не было сексом. Питер не проникал в парня, не входил. Но Адам после этого долгие минуты не был ни на что способен. Его обессиленное свисающее с козла тело намертво засело в памяти Стайлза. Паренек бросил на него  едва заметный торопливый взгляд и чуть усмехнулся.

\- Видишь кого-то, завязываешь диалог. Если ты Доминант, то  разговор начинаешь первым. Если же ты саб… что ж, иногда нужно приложить усилия, чтобы заинтересовать собой кого-то. – объяснил ему Адам. – Потом, теоретически, этот кто-то может предложить, что именно он хотел бы с тобой сделать, но, так как ты новенький, то наверняка этот кто-то поинтересуется, чего бы хотел ты сделать. Может, даже, ну так, теоретически, подкинет тебе пару идей, но… скорее всего все равно будет ориентироваться на тебя, по крайней мере, в данный момент – добавил он.

Стайлз кивнул головой, показывая, что понял и стараясь запомнить как можно больше.

\- Если надумаешь, то здесь важно, чтоб ты был искренним. Не только с тем, кто будет проводить с тобой сессию, но так же и с самим собой. Тут не будут тебя судить за то, что ты любишь, чтоб тебя называли малышкой или псом… – продолжал Адам.

\- А если бы хотел, чтобы меня проучили… – добавил Стайлз.

\- Всем воздается по их заслугам,  – пошутил Адам.

Парень сделал несколько глотков и осмотрел зал, который потихоньку начал наполнятся людьми. Стайлз видел, как каждый раз все больше и больше людей скапливалось вокруг владельца клуба. Они обменивались номерами телефонов, смеялись, общались.

\- Немногие приходят без партнеров. – вдруг произнес Адам, и на этот раз был абсолютно серьезен. – Большинство  приходит из-за своих партнеров, с которыми у них отношения, и уже здесь учатся правилам безопасности, а так же тому, каким должно быть БДСМ и что это за отношения. Одиночкам труднее, потому что не знаешь, кому стоит, вот так сразу, довериться, поэтому советую прежде поговорить с тем, с кем хочешь быть  – добавил он.

\- А..тут..Все тут сразу понимают это? Ну с кем хочешь быть? –поинтересовался Стайлз, потому что уже не раз слышал одно и то же от людей, с которыми здесь говорил.

\- Приятно объяснять новичку, – ответил парень с добродушной усмешкой. – Не хотелось бы, чтоб у тебя возникло неправильное представление, будто бы мы тут банда извращенцев, или что-то в этом роде… такое уже было. Это плохо сказывается на репутации, отстойно выглядит и портит атмосферу на много недель. Чем больше мы с тобой будем говорить, тем больше шансов, что ты не вызовешь полицию, когда у кого-то получится очень уж крутая сессия.

\- Бог мой, – недоверчиво воскликнул Стайлз. – Кто-то и вправду вызывал?

\- Один или два раза. К несчастью, именно тогда я находился в связанном лежачем положении. Это, знаешь ли, охрененно неприятно, когда разговариваешь с полицейским психологом и заверяешь его, что у тебя нет Стокгольмского синдрома. С каждым разом возникает все больше информации о БДСМ, но тем не менее, каждый раз они должны убедится, что с тобой все окей… – Адам изобразил такое мученическое выражение на лице, что Стайлз и  неподумал бы усомниться в том, что эти воспоминания все еще отдают неприятным осадком.

\- Не беспокойся о моем уровне принятия, – поспешил заверить Адама Стайлз. –И не такое в жизни встречалось.

\- Порно врет – добродушно фыкнул Ада м в ответ на это.

\- Знаю. Думаю, Питер что-то такое и хотел мне донести.  
Едва услышав имя, Адам нахмурил брови и как-то чуть виновато закусил губу.

\- Доминантов  мы называем Доминантами. Пока у тебя белый браслет, то есть, пока ты новичок, тебе все еще позволен пользоваться их именами, но когда поймешь что ты, должен будешь придерживаться протокола. Обращаться нужно будет «Пожалуйста, Мастер или Мистресс», за редкими исключениями: только если сам скажет, как хочет, чтоб ты обращался. Доминант приветствует тебя первым, и так же первым начинает разговор. – проинформировал его Адам и Стайлз невольно приоткрыл рот в изумлении. Честно говоря, он как-то и не думал – даже не представлял – что к Питеру придется обращаться настолько учтиво. Ну, если вдруг, что.

-Ем.. Везде, что ли? – недоверчиво уточнил он.

\- На территории клуба. – кивнул его собеседник. – Вне его територии устав относится только к тем парам, что так между собой условились.

\- Ты должно быть шутишь… –  фыркнул парень, покачивая головой.

Адам же лишь пожал плечами, будто говорил о самой нормальной вещи в мире:

\- Речь о подчинении. Это лишь одно крохотное правило, если тебе уже это не приемлемо, то… - парень не закончил предложение, кивнув головой, будто хотел сказать, что на этом разговор лучше закончить и вовсе.

\- Но..Питер, это же… – поспешно начал было Стайлз, желая сгладить сказанное шутливым тоном.

\- Ну, ты всегда можешь поговорить с ним вне клуба и спросить, можно ли вести себя не столь уважительно…– предложил Адам и тут же добавил, подмигнув, словно подразумевал последствия, гораздо большие, нежели дисциплинарный разговор: – Но я по собственному опыту знаю, что он такое не приемлет. Категорически.

Честно говоря, в этом Стайлз почти не сомневался, потому что представить Питера, занимающегося любовью с кем-то, кто называет (скорее, даже выкрикивает) его Мастером, особого труда не составило: это было так чертовски логично и правильно.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Стайлз уже в третий раз оказался перед дверью клуба, делаю глубокий вдох, прежде чем решительно войти внутрь. Прошло ровнодве недели. Экзамены, которые проходили в универе, забирали у него время, которое он мог бы потратить на себя. Скотт звонил ему несколько раз,чтобы убедится наверняка, что Стайлз впорядке. Скорее всего дело в вопросах о Питере, которые вероятно были довольно бесцеремонными на первый взгляд и отттого со стороны выглядели довольно подозрительно. Это их беспокоило. Их – потому что не только Скотт, но и Дерек был более разговорчив чем обычно.

Он вошел внутрь, чуть взволнованно поправляя свою новенькую темную рубашку. Если честно, до этого момента он не особо придирчиво следил за своим видом – одевался так, что любой прохожий без труда мог бы догадаться, что он студент. Большинство же гостей были в темном - в такой одежде, что элегантно, но все же облегала, выгодно подчеркивая абсолютно все, что можно подчеркнуть. Эта одежда привлекала, заставляла обратить внимание на того, кто ее носил.Стайлз совершенно  не чувствовал себя сексуальным в своем теле, но намеревался в этот раз сделать исключение.

Стейси приподняла бровь, визуально уж очень демонстративно оценивая его новый внешний вид, а затем кривовато усмехнулась:   
— Привет – сказала она.  
— Мне бы зеленый браслет…в этот раз, – ответил он, беспокойно прокашлявшись и пытаясь сглотнуть комок, возникший в горле.   
Он уже чувствовал себя по-другому, чуть более освоимшимся и рассчитывал именно на этот зеленый браслет сегодня. Вобще-то парнишка не был намерен участвовать в сессии вот так сразу, но в дальнейшем, чтоб приглядеться к обществу, ему нужно было на официальном уровне показать окружающдим, кем именно он себя чувствует – чтобы они знали. Подготавливать почву, так сказать.   
Стайлз выдохнул с трудом, чтоб взять себя в руки, когда Стейси вытащила из вороха пластиковых ленточек ту самую, нужного цвета:  
— Не обязан…   
— ...брать участие в сессии, если не хочу. Знаю – нетерпеливо продолжил он за нее.  
Женщина сощурила взгляд, рассматривая парня более внимательно – пронзительно настолько, словно напоминала ему его место.  
— Извините – быстро добавил он, инстинктивно отпрянув, и улыбка женщины стала еще ядовитее.  
— Любопытно…Будешь для кого-то большим вызовом – прокомментировала она, наконец, надевая на его запястье зелёный браслет.  
Едва пройдя сквозь портьеры, он направился в сторону бара – в горле пересохло, да и в целом, вода должна была привести его в чувства. Он сжал в руке прохладный пластик бутылки с водой и, обведя взглядом зал, остановился на владельце клуба – тот кормил свою супругу виноградом. Стайлз не замечал их в других секциях клуба, но, вполне возможно, все дело было в том, что он не бывал здесь достаточно часто. Он следил украдкой, как неторопливо, будто бы случайно, палец владельца ныряет между губ, проталкивая виноградину - украдкой, потому что не был уверен в том, что им нравится, когда за ними наблюдают. Он сам провел не мало времени, пытаясь понять, понравилось бы ему подобное или же нет. Но, не смотря на то, что как-то давно у него была фантазия, в которой помощник его отца лвил его на быстром перепихоне в заповеднике, Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что не хотел бы, чтоб кто-либо из его знакомых смотрел на него, поедающего виноград из чужих рук.   
Когда Ева направилась к нему, он честно  постарался наклонить голову, как обычный саб. Женщина ничего не сказала, когда очутилась в сантиметре от его грудной клетки. Она не была выше его, даже на своих шпильках, но не смотря на это, он чувствовал какую-то странную силу, которую излучала не только ее осанка, но и вообще вся женщина.   
— Привет – наконец заговорила.  
— Хей… - начал Стайлз неуверенно, совершенно запутавшись, пытаясь вспомнить, как нужно к ним обращаться: – Госпожа.  
— Мистресс – поправила она его с неким долгим «Эсс» на конце.  
— Привет, Мистресс – послушно произнес он, невольно чувствуя искры возбуждения, что прокатывались вдоль тела.   
Все это чувствовалось почти так же, как и тогда, когда они с бывшим играли в ролевые игры: единственная возможность побыть по-настоящему Бэтменом, хоть вся игра ему до конца и не нравилась.Это то, что он считал своей сильной стороной в постеле –хорошее воображение и креативность. Жаль, что ему не хватало некоего порыва для поддержания всех этих начинаний в обычной, повседневной жизни.

—Ну что, ты утолил свое любопытство? готов попробовать что-то на практике? – спросила женщина.  
Стайлз вдруг нерешительно облизал пересохшие губы. Питер предупреждал его о ней, хоть его предупреждение не имело никакого отношения к тому, что женщина была оборотнем. Стайлз установил свои правила еще в общежитии, чтоб не поддаться порыву. И намерен был их придерживаться.

— Нет, Мистресс – ответил, наконец, он совершенно искренне, смакуя эти слова у себя на языке.

Ева легко расправила плечи, и на ее лице появилась гримаса недовольства, тем не менее, она кивнула, проявляя этим уважение к его словам.  
— Тогда развлекайся. Если изменишь решение, всегда можешь меня найти позже –произнесла она и, не дожидаясь ответа, отошла.

Он снова почувствовал, что может дышать, его плечи выразительно расслаблено, расправились, едва он увидел ее удаляющуюся спину – только сейчас он подметил, насколько напряжен в ее присутствии, насколько зажат от ее внимания. Он снова сжал в руках бутылку с водой и направился в другую часть клуба, подмечая, что в клубе как-то слишком тихо – до непривычного тихо и спокойно. Стайлз не знал, хорошо это или нет – мало ли, может просто пришел слишком рано. Но затем он заметил людей, сосредточенных в одном месте и, разумеется, направился туда, втискиваясь между зрителями, чтоб и самому понять, на кого же они глазеют.

Адам ему усмехнулся, едва он подобрался к нему - Стайлз почти мгновенно почувствовал себя более комфортно(хорошо, когда хоть кого-то знаешь) - и кивнул вперед, мол смотри.  
Плечи Питера он узнал сразу. Внезапно в голову пришла мысль о том, превраается ли он в волка в процессе или нет. Впрочем, логика подсказывала, что для оборотня это слишком рискованно – Скотт рассказывал, что во время секса его глаза неестественно сияют: сильные эмоции лего срывали контроль. Пусть на доли секунд, но срывали – и это могло подвести в самый опасный момент. Дерек говорил, что это нормально, просто нужно быть всегда настороже.

Тело, которым распоряжался на этот раз Питер, было женским. Девушка была полностью раздета, ее обувь стояла подле обычного деревянного стола, на котором лежала ее одежда. Питер завязывал уже последний узел, а затем, к удивлению Стайлза, прикрутил веревку к крюку, свисающдему с софита. Мужчина натянул ее настолько сильно, что девушке пришлось стать на цыпочки. Связанные сзади руки отнюдь не выглядели так, будто ей комфортно в подобном положении:  Стайлзу это чувствовалось скорее пыткой, чем удовольствием.    
Питер стиснул ее груди, и ее голова запрокинулась назад, открывая беззащитную белую шею. Тихие вздохи прокатились по помещению, но скорее всего для других это было доказательством страсти. Стайлз же вдруг четко осознал, какие потребности в этом месте удовлетворяет Питер.

 — Искушаешь меня, солнышко? – сладким урчанием поинтересовался мужчина, взяв ее за подбородок, и тем самым принуждая смотреть себе в глаза.

— Хочешь, чтоб я был нежен с тобой, м?  
Она тряхнула головой в отрицании настолько сильно, что несколько прядок упали ей на лицо. Питер сразу же легко их отвернул и поправил в уложенную прическу. Стайлз не мог избавиться от чувства, что Хейл ее утешал этим осторожным, притворно-заботливым касанием. Питер толкнул ее легонько, но в то же время так, чтоб она потеряла равновесие. Девушка качнулась вперед и назад, а потом остановилась. В тишине, которая владела этой частью помещения, был чутко слышен ее тяжелый вздох. Питер тем временем подошел к столу и выбрал что-то, подозрительно напоминающее по виду хлопушку. Первый удар не был сильным -  Стайлзу даже показалось, что он был рассчитан на то, чтоб вернуть девушку на место. Она замерла, перестала шевелиться сразу же и, хоть и не могла видеть Питера, старалась угадать, когда будет следующий удар. Разумеется, у нее не было и шанса – и не только потому что Хейл был оборотнем.

 У нее не было возможности оглянуться, но она могла слышать шаги Питера – могла, потому что Стайлз же их слышал, а он был дальше чем она. Может быть, Хейл выверял их нарочно, чтобы создать впечатление. Кружил за плечами девушки словно хищник, которым и был по сути, и Стайлз не мог отвести от него взгляда.

Было в нем что-то опасное и одновременно грациозное.  Может, дело было в движениях, которые были до пугающдего рассчитаны, четкие, уверенные. Он двигался так просто, что в них  не было ничего лишнего. От позиции и до запястья, которым делал следующий удар – Питер полностью контролировал не только ситуацию, но и самого себя.  
Стайлз его таким еще не видел. Может, в первый раз, когда увидел его на сессии, что-то ему внушило изменения фигуры Питера, а видеть это в полной красе – это уже было совсем другое дело. Если мужчина и заметил его присутствие, то никак этого не показал.

Спустя несколько минут Питер подошел к девушке и повернул ее к себе – Стайлз видел как скользят пальцы по обнаженной коже. Следующие удары пришлись ей на грудь:она старательно пыталась увернуться, но это у нее совсем не получалось. Одновременно Стайлз видел в ней отражение внутреннего конфликта. Удары, которые сыпались на нее, возбуждали девушку, потому что ее соски стояли торчком – да и он сам чувствовал, как давит на него его же рубашка. Материал, в конце концов, был жестким, не похожим на хбшный, который он привык носить.  
Питер в это же время прервался. Просто стоял над девушкой, позволяя ей сделать глубокий вдох, а потом самими кончиками пальцев водил по ее алым ягодицам,- казалось, эти следы( следы, нанесенные его руками) наполняли его гордостью. Обычно Стайлз списал бы все на оборотнические повадки, но…здесь, в этом месте многие люди прдавили значение своей власти над кем-то – они ценили то, что некто становился их собственностью. Это была не первая и не последняя саб-девушка, у которой были такие следы.  
Длинные пальцы Питера задели ее соски, и Стайлз думал, что рука пойдет дальше, но Хейл остановился только на них,  начал играть с ними - из губ девушки вырывались уже совсем не контролируемые звуки. На ее лбу, как капли росы проступал пот, может быть от усталости -ведь она висела так уже несколько долгих минут – или же потому что старалась изо всех сил удержать те звуки, что рвались из ее сомкнутых уст.

Может быть, Питер приказал ей молчать. Может быть, она сама хотела вести себя тише. Стайлз не знал, но отдал бы много, чтоб узнать.   
— Умоляю, – вырвалось наконец, у нее.   
На губах Питера появилась легкая улыбка. Он сжал ее соски по-настоящему больно: настолько, что даже Стайлза передернула от этого – возможно это было своего рода наказание за нарушение тишины(если, разумеется, Питер все-таки дал ей приказ молчать). А потом мужчина прошелся ладонью по животу девушки к самому лобку. Стайлз видел, как самый длинный его палец то появляется, то исчезает между нижних губ девушки, а та борется сама с собой: свести ноги или еще шире их расставить.

— Вот как? Да ты же еще не готова… – проронил Питер, убирая ладонь.  
Звук, который издала его подопечная, был похож на вой. Это звучало так, словно у нее забрали воду в пустыне. Так, будто отобрали у нее кислород.   
Питер почти сразу приложил к ее щеке свою ладонь, и выглядело это по-настоящему чувственно. Стайлз даже на секундочку понадеялся, что Хейл ее поцелует, но ничего такого не произошло. Мужчина достал плетку, которую использовал ранее.  
— Раздвинь ноги шире – велел своей подопечной Питер.  
Девушка помедлила всего мгновение, но сразу же исполнила приказ.  
— Цвет? – спросил Питер без промедления.  
— Зеленый – ответила она хриплым голосом на выдохе. – Господин… плечи…мои плечи занемели,  – добавила девушка, глядя в лицо Хейла.  
Питер кивнул головой и взял шнур, чтоб немного его ослабить.  
Девушка с явным облегченим опустилась на пол всей стопой. Стайлз думал, что они сразу же вернутся до того момента, на котором прервались, но Питер начал разминать скорее всего болезненно растянутые мышцы. Подопечная отвернула голову, дав ему лучший доступ, и вздохи, которые издавала, было ни с чем не спутать. Безусловно, Питер был превосходным массажистом.   
— Это что же все, что тебе нужно, моя малышка? – удивился мужчина. – Достаточно этого, чтобы ты стала для меня мокрой? — хмыкнул он и его тон изменился на ироничный настолько быстро, что Стайлз чуть не подскочил. Девушка по-прежнему оставалась в своем сладком трансе, ластясь к ладони Питера, распластавшейся на её плече.  
— Нет, еще… продолжаем, пожалуйста. – попросила она едва слышно, но без тени сомнений и это было скорее похоже на мольбу, потому что уж слишком быстро ее голос надломился в конце: — Пожалуйста, Господин,  - добавила она, чуть вдохнув воздуха, напоминая скорее мяуканье кошки.   
Питер казался удовлетворенным.

— Шире ноги – напомнил он ей снова и на этот раз его приказ был исполнен без колебаний.

Это была не выгодная позиция, но веревка позволяла это, поддерживая, чтоб девушка не упала в случае, если бы потеряла равновесие. Тем не менее, Стайлз все равно не сомневался в том, что Питер без труда подхватил бы ее. Казалось, Хейл не видел ничего и никого вокруг, кроме нее – мужчина был сфокусирован, сосредоточен на ней одной, будто бы она стала центром его всесленной, всем миром. И это было взаимно – до дьявольского похожее – она смотрела на него как на солнце. Она смотрела на него как на свое персональное Солнце – жаркое, ласковое, сильное…но и опасное: подберешься чуть ближе и сгоришь до тла.   
Стайлз еще никогда не был ничьим центром вселенной, но в этот миг понял, что отдал бы все, лишь бы оказаться на ее месте.   
Задумавшись, Стайлз и не заметил откуда снова появилась плетка в руках Питера, но каждый последующий удар теперь приходился на ее влажную  промежность  - девушка издавала жалобный скулеж, содрогаясь всем телом. Парень и сам замер, потому что что-то внутри него скрутилось в нем так сильно, что совсем недавало вдохнуть.  Каким-то чудом он чувствовал на себе эти удары. Каждый последующий был безжалостнее. Так, будто ударяли по его члену, а не по нижних губах девушки. Его трусы были дьвольски тесными, и с каждым вскриком девушки становилось еще хуже. Что-то разросталось в его горле, когда он смотрел, как Питер мучает ее нерегулярными, иногда слабыми ударами, которые должны были приносить боль смешаную с удовольствием, но только дразнили. Обещая экстаз,  но не давая его.  
Питер, должно быть, пользовался своими оборотническими штуками, потому что Стайлз точно видел, как мужчина с шумом вдыхал воздух, ловя запах возбуждения. Как бугрились мышцы его шеи.  Как точны были его удары в промежность подчинённой, как у нее сгибались колени, когда она,  наконец, кончила.

Стайлз чувствовал пульсирование собственного члена и почти жалел, что сам не кончил в тот же момент.   
Питер придержал руки девушки в плену, пока развязывал шнур. Он с легкостью – как и предполагал ранее Стайлз  - поднял ее и посадил к себе на колени,  предложив воды, позволяя пить из своих рук, а потом посмотрел просто на парня, будто хотел этим сказать, что наверняка знал, что Стайлз находился тут все время, пока длилась сессия.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз побрел в обратную сторону, где был расположен зал для гостей клуба - там можно было свободно поговорить. Адам, впрочем,  за ним не пошел, он остался, разговаривая с каким-то ничего-таким-себе мужчиной, которого Стайлз видел первый раз. Он вдруг с удивлением отметил, что всего за несколько небольших визитов, уже объединял собой пару людей.

Парень занял место возле бара, так как столики, казалось, занимали слишком большое пространство. Его эрекция чуть-чуть спала – и за это он отдельно благодарил всех святых, потому что в его облегающих трусах она была бы сейчас уж слишком очевидна, не говоря уже о том, что любые движения становились из-за этого затруднительными.

Честно говоря, в голову как-то закралась шальная мысль «а не покинуть ли клуб прямо сейчас?», потому  что ему совершенно не улыбалось показываться перед Питером столь…увлеченным в процесс и от того возбужденным, но по всей вероятности думать об этом изначально было поздно – оборотень с вероятностью в 99,9 процентов унюхал его( и, его возбуждение,возможно, тоже). Стайлз не так уж далеко и стоял, а, если верить словам Дерека, достаточно искры от эмоции, чтобы запах определенного человека начал выделяться для оборотня.

Он успел купить себе еще одну бутылку воды – скорее, чтоб унять взбудораженную дрожь в пальцах, нежели от жажды – когда ощутил довольно дискомфортное ощущение наполненности мочевого пузыря. Парень бросил взгляд на бармена, который, казалось, совершенно не обращал на него внимания, затем осмотрел помещение, чтобы удостовериться, что там действительно нет никаких указателей,и после этого снова неуверенно глянул на бармена:

— А..эм. Прошу прощения,  – начал он, стараясь обратить внимание мужчины из местного обслуживающего персонала. – А где тут… туалет?

— Нужно вернуться в предыдущий зал и до конца – ответил бармен, даже не взглянув в его сторону.

Стайлз поспешил слезть со своего места, думая о том, столкнется ли он с Питером и его подопечной в процессе поиска туалета, ведь окружающие по завершению сессии (вероятно не желая прерывать крайне интимный момент), оставили их наедине, торопливо разбредаясь по своим делам. Стайлз не хотел быть последним, так что ушел одним из первых – и если честно, то не хотел быть последним потому, что и понятия не имел как себя вести, будучи наедине с Питером, который так трогательно и заботливо прижимает к себе эту девушку. Стилински все это казалось настолько интимным и личным, что вряд ли он смог бы потом посмотреть Питеру в глаза. Может быть, то, что он не обязан сразу же принимать участие в сессиях, было и к лучшему – это позволяло ему наслаждаться, привыкать, прочувствовать все, что его окружает. Адам не говорил, что будет с ним при нарушении правил, но Стайлз надеялся, что не будет тут просто так прохлаждаться на протяжении длительного времени, потому что уже хотел большего: он начинал проникаться атмосферой, пропитывющей это общество - эдакой  странной свободы, но в то же время и очевидных правил, иерархиизации. И да, вполне возможно, что это уже становилось своего рода необходимостью – зависимостью.

Войдя в зал, он так и не успел осмотреться, поскольку ту часть клуба, где была сессия, уже затемнили – скорее всего, потому что она была пуста и не несла в себе интереса публике. Он нашел взглядом дверь со столь желанной надписью и направился к ней, едва ли не вслух выдыхая облегченный вздох. Темный кафель выглядел, как ни странно, стерильно и в то же время элегантно. Наверное, отделка очень дорого стоила владельцам, да и не только отделка – прислуга тоже была не из дешевых. За вход никто не платил, алкоголь не продавали. Стайлз вдруг начал подозрительно задумываться, как этот клуб вообще содержится, потому что увидить свои снимки на каком-нибудь порно сайте спустя некоторое время – это явно не тот сюрприз, который заставит его улыбаться. Вот вообще не тот.

С его-то счастьем, отец наверняка бы первым об этом узнал.

Стайлз вышел из кабинки и задумчиво направился к умывальнику, продолжая мысленно обсасывать все имеющиеся факты, а затем вдруг замер, когда понял, что не один здесь. Питер бросил небрежный взгляд на его запястье, продолжая вытирать ладони о бумажное полотенце, и, едва заметив зеленый браслет, позволил себе удивленно приподнять брови. Стайлз заставил себя чуть опустить голову, чтоб не смотреть напрямую в лицо оборотню, черт бы его побрал, заметно смутившись, но буквально сразу же мысленно взывая к собственному благоразумию. Безусловно, Стайлза вряд ли можно назвать фанатом этого Хейла(или какого-либо Хейла вообще), тем не менее, его поведение начинало сказываться и на поведении самого Стилински – причем сказываться положительно. Питер действительно беспрекословно придерживался правил, а значит и ему следовало бы вести себя не хуже.

Стайлз старался держать голову в одном положении, немного склоненной, он  слышал его шаги, чувствовал, как мужчина подошел ближе, как едва слышно взрыкнул в его сторону, но видел лишь идеально выглаженную рубашку Питера. Что ж, Хейл явно уже переоделся после сессии: не до конца застегнутые пуговицы открывали довольно будоражащий воображение,  приятный вид на грудную клетку оборотня.

— И снова на тебе запах Евы, – выдохнул Питер, будто ни на что другое и не надеялся. – Она всегда охотиться на новых, красивых мальчиков.

Стайлз заморгал,чувствуя, как румянец заполоняет кожу на шее и щеках, даже не зная наверняка, почему краснеет. Может быть потому, что никто и никогда не называл его красивым и Питер, скорее всего, начинал его дразнить, проверяя тем самым его границы. 

— Можно к тебе прикоснуться? – спросил оборотень, сбивая его с толку окончательно, тут же уточняя: – Прикоснуться к лицу.

Первым порывом захотелось поднять взгляд, затем просто пожать плечами – какая разница, это же не существенно, а затем вдруг на ум пришло первое правило клуба.

— Да … — произнес он и, сделав недолгую паузу, добавил: – Господин.

Питер издал короткий смешок, будто это его забавляло - может быть,  так и было на самом деле.  
Стайлз все равно замер, потому что на его щеке вдруг появилась теплая мужская ладонь, от которой повеяло душистым мылом и чем-то еще – чем-то, что можно было бы охарактеризовать словом «чистота».  Возможно, это была специфическая нотка антисептика – его использование в этом месте, впринципе, вполне логично.

Его голова поднялась вверх, следуя направляющей подбородок руке, и теперь он мог посмотреть в глаза Питера.  Оборотень смотрел на него, сосредоточено сведя брови, удерживая в уголках губ ту самую кривую насмешку, которую Стайлзу однажды уже удалось стереть. Может быть, то была безоговорочная заслуга коктейля Молотова, но сам он никогда не забывал ту минуту славы – именно его рука это сделала, стерла эту тщеславную заносчивую ухмылку.

— Можешь смотреть мне в глаза, когда пожелаешь, – проинформировал его Питер. – Если не запрещу тебе.

Это было слегка непривычно - Стайлз предположил, что это какое-то эпичное, преломляющее для них мгновение.  С его плеч сошло оцепенение, но Питер все ещё не отпускал его лицо, будто ждал чего-то.

— Когда я тебе что-то позволяю, ты должен благодарить.  – наконец, уведомил его оборотень. И, скорее всего, уведомил неспроста. Он требовал выполнения сказанного, потому что ладонь так и не исчезла со щеки.

— Благодарю, – выдавил из себя Стайлз, чувствуя себя крайне глупо и неловко.

—  Благодарю, Мастер  – помог ему Питер.

—  Благодарю, Мастер. – послушно повторил за ним Стайлз, и эти слова, откровенно говоря,  странно ощущались на его языке.

Казалось, что такого рода взаимодействия были и в случае с Мистресс Евой, но с ней это чувствовалось намного сложнее. Питер убрал руку, очевидно удовлетворенный поведением Стайлза.

—  Полагаю,  ты не заинтересован в непосредственном участии в сессиях, –  начал Хейл,и, не ожидая от него ответа, добавил:  – Вынужден признать, что это неожиданно рассудительно, но ты всегда был умником.

Стайлз промолчал, не имея и малейшего понятия о том, как нужно реагировать на внезапно свалившийся комплимент, затем подозрительно свел брови, вглядываясь в глаза Хейлу.

— Не смотри так на меня. Ты должен быть в курсе, что если бы не твои организаторские способности, то стае ничего бы и не удалось сделать. Твоя способность к дедукции достойна аплодисментов, но не забывай:  тут речь идет о тебе, и только о тебе. Давай, побудь хоть раз эгоистом.  – посоветовал ему Питер, не отводя взгляда с его лица.

— Эм.. Эгоистом?  – неуверенно переспросил парень, пытаясь понять, к чему ведет оборотень.

— Сессия это настолько ты, насколько и твой партнер. Разумеется, сессия может быть и только для партнера. Можешь принести себя в жертву и здесь. Но, раз ты тут, то, вероятно, хочешь чего-то по большому счету и для себя, не скрывай этого. Все, приходящие сюда, хотят урвать свой лакомый кусочек, –растолковал ему Питер, добавив в конце: – Оставь свою жертвенность для повседневной жизни.  
Стайлз почувствовал, как его брови поднимаются вверх.

— Возникли вопросы? Ну, о том, что ты видел сегодня. –  просто спросил Питер, а затем в совершенно ненавязчивой манере предложил: – Может быть, не тут в туалете, а на мягком и приятном диване?   
Стайлз заколебался и, пытаясь чуть растянуть время, спросил:

— А где… девушка?

Он не знал, как правильно называть подопечных, если сам являешься таковым – Адам не вдавался в такие детали, а на сайтах о таком не пишут, так что Стайлз снова начал заморачиваться на этот счет: он не привык не знать чего-то в совершенстве, а здесь было еще столько чертовых незаполненных пробелов и туманных разьяснений.

— Пэт поехала домой. Её парень скоро вернется с работы, –  Питер коротко повел плечами, как будто это самая обычная вещь, а сам Стайлз слегка охренел, чувствуя что его глаза медленно, но верно достигают размеров мячика для гольфа.

— Она что, получается, изменя… — начал было он уточнять, но Питер покачал головой, прерывая его на полуслове.

— Её парень не интересуется темой, а у нее есть потребности. Он был здесь несколько раз и для него это слишком, но в ее случае он не имеет ничего против. Думаю, если эти отношения на всю жизнь, то  скоро он примет ее другую сторону и не будет запрещать ей быть собой. Люди редко понимают, как важно такое общество – добавил Питер, а затем кивнул на дверь: – Пойдем отсюда?

Стайлз нерешительно закусил щеку изнутри, бросив взгляд на выход.

— Я пойду первым,  ты за мной – сообщил ему Питер и неторопливо, но уверенно пошел к двери.

Стайлз последовал за ним, чувствуя на себе взгляды проходящих людей и совершенно не догадываясь, нужно ли на это как-то реагировать и если да, то как. Честно говоря, он никогда не был в центре внимания – разве что со Скоттом, когда они шли по школьному коридору, да и то, тогда он очень эпично путался в собственных конечностях и неуклюже напарывался на все, на что только можно было. Питер комфортно расположился на мягком сидении, а Стайлз нерешительно замер перед ним, невольно осматриваясь.

— На диван. – приказал ему мужчина, тем самым избавив его от дилемы, без труда угадав причину его смятения. – Ты не мой саб, поэтому не обязан сидеть на полу. Но и так, это популярно в исключительных случаях. – ровно сообщил Питер, плавно осматриваясь, а Стайлз запомнил еще одну важную вещь. – Хотя, во время сессий это уже другой разговор.  К слову, мы тут возбудили некоторый интерес,  – добавил он в конце с явным самодовольством

— Почему? –  кротко спросил Стайлз.

— Потому что обычно, я не сижу тут, чтоб разговаривать с сабами, – ответил Питер,  устраиваясь поудобней в маленьком пространстве.

Он не выглядел усталым, но Стайлз подумал, что тот вполне мог бы притворяться. Это же чертов Питер, с ним никогда нельзя быть уверенным в том, что у него в голове. Стилински опасливо оглянулся, затем едва заметно и совершенно неискренне растянул губы в короткой ухмылке.

— Скорее всего, они не вкурсе, что мы знакомы и в связи с этим ты хочешь слегка подоставать меня скучными разговорами, – поддел он Хейла, не в силах удержаться.

Питер окинул мальчишку внимательным, чуть прохладным взглядом, хмуро сведя брови, и совершенно лишенным эмоций тоном проинформировал:

— Если тебе этот разговор неприятен, ты всегда можешь уйти.

Стайлзу показалось, что он сказал что-то не то, не так посмотрел, неправильно подумал – ему показалось, что он чем-то оскорбил Хейла. Снова. Опять. В очередной гребанный раз.

— Прошу прощения, Мастер – торопливо произнес он, потому что вот в чем он был уверен на все сто, так это в том, что хочет здесь быть и в том, что хочет говорить с Питером.

Ему совершенно не хотелось возврааться домой – особенно тепер, после увиденного, когда все образы, все прикосновения, все эмоции в нем были настолько свежие, яркие и живые, что вряд ли ему удалось бы уснуть.

— Меня не интересуют фальшивые сожаления, лапушка – ответил Питер, покачав головой. – Если не хочешь тут быть, то просто уходи. Я не держу тебя. Не принуждаю к чему-либо. Достаточно одного твоего слова. Кстати, тебе стоит выбрать безопасное слово  – Питер вдруг подкинул пищу для размышлений и Стайлз почувствовал очередной румянец, заливающий его лицо.

Около минуты они сидели в тишине и Сталйз начал вертеться, потому что ему было противно любого рода бездействие, а особенно в такой обстановке. Питер сидел за другим концом стола и наблюдал за ним, будто бы Стайлз был каким-то экспонатом в зоопарке.  Стайлзу стало неловко – ему вдруг показалось, что не смотря на то, как тщательно он старался внешне соответствовать этому месту, он не подходил этому клубу: ни внешне, ни внутренне.

— Мне даже отсюда слышно, как усердно ты думаешь, – фыркнул Питер. – Что,  что-то недавно прочитал? Или о чем-то конкретном задумался?

Без единого сомнения насчет темы их разговора.

Стайлз неопределенно повел плечами, уставившись на собственные ладони на столе.

— Могу рассказать, что нравится конкретно мне, если ты не испытываешь отвращения к выслушиванию чего-то подобного от мужчины, который старше тебя лет на двадцать. – снова пришел на выручку Хейл, совершенно ненавязчиво подталкивая к нужному вопросу. – У тебя нет проблем с возрастным восприятием?

— Нет, – коротко ответил Стайлз, почти не задумываясь, а затем, вспомнив недавнее фиаско, и попытавшись сгладить впечатление от него, добавил: – Мастер.

Уста Питера дрогнули в едва заметной снисходительной усмешке:

— Стараешься, я оценил – уверил он мальчишку, а затем усмехнулся чуть заметнее: – Не стоит аж так усердствовать, достаточно и того, что не подожжёшь меня во второй раз. И будем квиты.  Я свое за сегодня уже отработал. – Хейл переплел пальцы рук и снова поднял взгляд на Стайлза:  - Ну? Так что думаешь?   
Стайлз облизал сухие губы, прежде чем, старательно придерживаясь нейтральной интонации, произнести:

— Не могли бы Вы рассказать о том, что предпочитаете,  –  а затем, чуть дрогнув, все же добавил: – Мастер.

Питер потянулся еще раз и оттолкнулся от спинки дивана, наклоняясь над небольшим, разделяющим их, столиком.

— Предпочитаю веревки, цепи. Иногда использую для той же цели то, что попадется под руку. Связывание кого-то, следы от веревки на теле, они, собственно, могут быть интересным опытом для обеих сторон,  – признался Питер и его голос был непривычно серьезным. – Мне нравится, когда плоть довольно   хорошо раскрасневшаяся,  подобное достигается с помощью ударов. Палки или плетка идеально подходят для этого. Воск, конечно, тоже можно применить для наслаждения, если знаешь, как с ним работать.

Стайлз почувствовал, как все его тело постепенно, но неизбежно напрягается . Питер же наклонился в полдюйме от него и не отводил  глаз, улавливая мельчайшие перемены, реакцию на собственные признания. Каждое его слово звучало настолько жарко и постыдно, будто Питер говорил ему не свои предпочтения, а то, что с удовольствием проделает конкретно с ним. 

— Люблю, когда мой партнер не может кончить. С мужчинами в этом моменте немного проще, существует множество приспособлений, позволяющих это предупредить. Разумеется, некоторые из них присутствуют в моей собственной коллекции. – вальяжно растолковал оборотень, а затем добавил, кривовато усмехнувшись в ожидании реакции: – Люблю CBT*.

Стайлзу пришлось порыться в закромах своей памяти, потому что он долго не мог расшифровать эту аббревиатуру, но когда, наконец, расшифровал – очередная горячая волна смущения и стыда вспыхнула на его щеках, доходя до кончиков ушей. Он бы никогда не подумал, что будет краснеть от таких вещей, будто бы какая-то экзальтированная девица, и потому усердно пытался побороть эту позорную волну  - но все тщетно. Он никак не мог до конца разобраться: то ли это все ему противно, то ли наоборот – возбуждающе просто до одури. Тот факт, что Питер мог это делать – умел, был способен, желал это делать. С кем-то. С кем угодно:с женщиной или мужчиной – для него это не мело значения.

— С каждым нужно обходится осторожно. У людей разная чувствительность. Я не поддаюсь эмоциям, в этом ты имел возможность убедиться… – закончил Питер,  кивая головой, будто Стайлз схватывал на лету, и знал, с какой неохотой он про это рассказывает.

Самое паскудное, что они настолько хорошо друг друга знали, что могли понимать друг друга без особого  напряга.

После этого между ними повисла какая-то неловкая, почти густая тишина, потому что, казалось, Питер выжидал реакции. Или, что хуже, ответного признания.

—Я хотел бы, ну думал о… — начал Стайлз, прокашлявшись, но так и не решился раскрыть свои желания: – О многих штуках.

— Не уверен, что кто-то здесь захочет поиграть с тобой в Бэтмена и Робина,  – пошутил Питер, чуть приподняв брови.

Стайлз почувствовал, как все его тело напрягается, потому что в голове проскользнула мысль о том. Что Хейл каким-то хитровыдолбанным образом влез в его башку и начал читать мысли. Почти сразу эта мысль показалась ему абсурдной.

— Оу, ты это уже проделывал. Вижу по реакции, –  многозначительно произнес Питер. – Чуть скучновато. Не лучше бы было Бэтмен и Джокер? Джокер мог бы похитить Бэтмена, связать его и… — оборотень совершенно легко и без напряга начал вырисовывать в его голове вполне себе живую картинку.

—Пф… Звучит, как сценарий для дешёвой порнухи, – огрызнулся Стайлз, пытаясь хоть как-то скрыть свое смущение.

И Питер впервые засмеялся -  искренне засмеялся - в его присутствии.

__________________________

* cock and ball torture – пытки для члена и яичек


	6. Chapter 6

6 ГЛАВА

 

Стайлз лежал на своей кровати и совершенно бесцельно вглядывался в лампу. Джош все еще спал и, может быть, ему тоже стоило бы, но, проснувшись спустя лишь пару часов после своего возвращения из клуба, уснуть больше не получалось. С Питером он беседовал в этот раз очень долго – Стайлз даже осмелился предположить, что даже больше, чем за все их предыдущие встречи, вместе взятые. Питер рассказывал ему о тех, кто их окружал, о наиболее распространенных предпочтениях и о тех, которые были свойственны непосредственно окружающим – по крайней мере, то, что он видел воочию.

Большинство сведений были весьма ценными – и ими Стайлз вознамерился воспользоваться в ближайшем будущем. Он мог бы подумать, что Питер взялся строить из себя великого папочку-опекуна или же ответственного телохранителя (если бы это было в стиле Питера, конечно), но беседа протекала так, словно бы они на пикнике приятным солнечным полднем и обсуждают последнюю часть ЖЧ. Этот разговор был настолько естественным, словно Питер и сам хотел бы с кем-то наладить контакт – с кем-то, кто знал его ДО Нью-Йорка. А таких там было не густо( если точнее, то один Стайлз).

Стилински перевернулся на бок и, вздохнув, бросил взгляд в окно – там уже начинало сереть, а сна ни в одном глазу. Он думал о Хейле и о мотивах его поведения. Кто знает, может он просто устал быть один( хотя, глупо было бы конечно, надеяться, что Стайлз мог бы стать тем, кто скрасит это одиночество и скуку), а может понимал, что вряд ли когда-либо вернется в Бэйкон Хиллз – вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется домой. Вполне вероятно, что второй вариант более-менее близок к правде: Стайлз мог бы остаться единственным островком приюта, той самой частичкой родного дома, который навсегда выгорел силуэтом в памяти Хейла. Подобная мысль казалось немного пугающей и стремной  - даже не озвученная . Потому что сам Стайлз до воя тосковал по дому, скучал по Скотту, Лидии, их фриканутой компании, и даже по хмурорылому Дереку. Образ последнего, чуть насмешливо приподнимающий брови, вдруг так четко встал в голове, что Стайлз даже непроизвольно фыркнул: «Пижон, даже в моей башке».

Его телефон завибрировал и, потянувшись к нему, Стайлз уверился, что вероятно, телепатия все-таки существует:во входящем сообщении засветился номер Хейла-младшего.

«Питер просил скинуть его номер. Вероятно, что-то хочет от тебя»

Сразу же под текстом высвечивалась иконка вложенного контакта.

Стайлз заколебался: уж очень все было просто.

Еще вчера вечером, когда Стайлз ожидал услышать вопросы о Еве и о том, собирается ли он принять участие с ней в сессии, Питер молчал – хоть и наблюдал за ним довольно внимательно. Стайлз умел различать, когда его хотят( вероятно, потому, что это бывало не так уж и часто, и крайне выделялось на фоне рутинных ощущений), и Питер…он хотел, да. Но ни словом не намекнул на это – все только шуточки  и подколы, а всерьез – ни единого предложения. Тем не менее, то, что он передал свой номер – сам, без каких-либо напоминаний, хоть и через Дерека – говорило о том, что их отношения перешли на качественно новый, другой уровень, и чувствовался этот уровень как-то…как стерильная комната:мягко, чисто, светло, но странно.

Переезжая в Нью-Йорк, Стайлз вознамерился начать все с чистого листа и, разумеется, сменил не только расхераченную (хоть и бегающую, все еще) голубую крошку, но и телефон. Восстановить все предыдущие данные в нем было невозможно, а номер Питера он удалил специально и преднамеренно – он совершенно не рассчитывал когда-либо с ним увидиться снова, полагая, что тот даже не в США теперь.  
Что ж, он ошибался.

Стайлз торопливо сохранил номер в контактах телефона и, откинувшись на подушку, нервно забарабанил подушечками пальцев о край кровати. Он успел выдохнуть, размышляя о том, стоит ли набирать, когда экран снова засветился входящим сообщением от Дерека:

«Просил перезвонить как можно скорее»

Стайлз мысленно чертыхнулся, переведя взгляд на электронные часы,и тут же задался вопросом, а все ли оборотни столь очевидно ранние пташки или только один конкретный.

«Будь осторожен. Что бы там ни было.» - почти сразу же пришло следующее сообщдение и парню это показалось до невероятного трогательным(даже не смотря на брутальные точки в конце).

«Не парься, чувак.Что-что, а доставать грозного альфу ни свет-ни заря я всегда любил» - торопливо набрал Стайлз с невольной усмешкой на устах, живо представляя как Хейл-младший читает это сообщение, но долго ждать ответа не пришлось:

«Я тебе не чувак».

Улыбка на лице Стилински стала еще шире, помешиваясь на едва различимом коротком смешке. Подниматься с постели стало гораздо радостней.

 

***

В субботу утром кухня студентской общаги была одним из тех укромных мест для частных разговоров, о котором только можно мечтать. Казалось, весь этаж был за ночь истреблен нечистью. Или просто истреблен. Студенты, изнеможденные и истощенные экзаменами, решили провести на себе последний тест – проверку тусовкой на устойчивость ко сну – и теперь были в хлам разбиты и повержены непомерным колличеством алкоголя и еще-каких-то веществ.

Набирая номер Питера, Стайлз все еще не был уверен, что после бессонной(почти) ночи, сможет выдержать пристрастие Хейла к интрижкам.

— Хейл, –  ответил оборотень после первого же гудка.

— Дерек прислал мне твой номер –  сообщил ему Стайлз вместо приветствия.

— Да, точно. Привет, Стайлз. Как ты себя чувствуешь этим прекрасным утром? – спросил Питер на удивление свежим и до мерзкого бодрым голосом.

Вот поэтому-то Стайлз и не любил оборотней: он без труда мог представить сейчас Питера в идеально-сидящей домашней футболке с  V-образным вырезом и чашечкой латте в ладони, эдакий галантный, изящный, сексуальный. Это в то время, когда он, Стайлз, лениво подтягивал растянутые пижамные штаны, так и ноовящие сползти с бедер, а на голове у него красовалось самое настоящдее, правда небольшое, но все же воронье гнездо. Мимолетом зыркнув в зеркало при входе, он невольно порадовался, что уже не весна, а то какая-нибудь парочка ворон наверняка бы покусилась на подобный насест(и хорошо, если только ворон).

—Питер… – парень недовольно  проворчал имя Хейла, потому что ну серьезно, мать твою? Спрашивать у студента, едва разгребшегося с экзаменами, как он себя чувствует в суббботу, в гребанных пять утра?

— Ты сейчас один? – спросил мужчина.

Стайлз был уверен, что один, но Питер так внезапно перешел на серьезный тон, что парень на всякий случай еще раз осмотрелся.

—…И я в растянутых пижамных штанах, – сухо ответил он на выдохе, подавляя зевок.

Питер фыркнул.

—Что, секс по телефону? – начал было Хейл, и предвкушающе цокнул языком в трубку.

Стайлз уже мог представить кривую улыбочку на его лице.

— Давай отложим это, лапушка, я охотно побалуюсь с тобой, когда буду немного свободней…– добавил Питер и почти сразу же перешел к делу: – Рассказывал тебе про свою фирму, помнишь? Слышал,  экзамены уже закончились. У тебя есть время? Мне нужна инфа о гномах.

Стайлз замер, окончательно проснувшись почти мгновенно: на такое он точно не рассчитывал.

— Эм. Гномы? – переспросил он недоверчиво, полагая, что ослышался. Ну мало ли, бессонница не всем идет на пользу.

— Гномы. Способы их убийства или, как менее радикальный вариант, поимки и обезоруживания. А так же, хотя бы примерные варианты того, с какого хрена им вообще пришло в голову атаковать  относительно спокойное место.– разъяснил Питер. – И это мне нужно знать крайне срочно, если, разумеется, тебя все еще интересует оплата затраченых тобой усилий.

— Оплата? – повторил Стайлз, совершенно не въезжая о чем речь:то ли потому, что  все еще отходил от запроса оборотня под названием «раскопай мне инфу про гномов», то ли потому, что обычно никто не предлагал ему «оплату затраченых усилий». Для Дерека он делал это исключительно из-за собственной инициативности. Супергерои всегда спасают мир, требуя взамен лишь влюбленную красавицу и огромный бургер.

— Ты вообще сегодня спал? –  спросил Питер и это прозвучало слегка раздраженно (по крайней мере, так показалось Стайлзу): – Тебе нужно высыпаться. Особенно если проводишь ночи в клубе вроде того, в котором был сегодня.– сделал ему замечаниеХейл и Стайлз почувствовал, что начал непроизвольно выпрямляться.

— Спал, –  ответил он односложно, а потом деловито отчеканил: – Какие сроки? Когда тебе передать инфу?

— Вчера. Вчера было совершено нападение, – сообщил ему Питер. – У тебя в общаге есть лэптоп?

— Разумеется, он у меня есть. С чего ты вообще предположил, что у меня его…— возмутился Стайлз.

— Водишься с Дереком. Разве он производит впечатление человека, хорошо знакомого с подобными вещами? – насмешливо хмыкнул Питер.

Тут Сталйз вынужден был с ним молча согласиться.

— Я же не Дерек. Есть у меня комп, есть. И, к слову, чтоб ты не сомневался, я умею им пользоваться, – добавил он слегка ядовито, чтоб Хейл больше не придирался к словам.

Их разговор вдруг на короткое мгновение напомнил ему старые добрые времена, когда все было предельно просто, хоть и чертовски витиевато - и в его жилах кровь ускорила свой бег.

— Окей, будет тебе инфа на вчера… – пообещал он Питеру и отключился.

 

***

 

Парк возле общаги даже с большой натяжкой нельзя было назвать большим. В субботу, едва ли за полдень народу на аллейках было немного, так что вычислить Питера труда не составило: он стоял у роскошного фонтана и выглядел совершенно не так, как выглядел в клубе. Хотя, может,  такое впечатление создавалось из-за непривычной светлой одежды и солнцезащитных очков.

— Пунктуален, как всегда. — одобряюще кивнул Хейл, повернувшись к нему. – Не знал, что тут есть такой красивый фонтан.

— Готов поклясться, еще совсем недавно в нем купались голые в хлам убитые студенты, – хмыкнул  Стайлз, невольно окинув взглядом прозрачную воду, будто рассчитывал увидеть там следы вышеупомянутого преступления.

Питер издал короткий смешок, а потом неспеша вдохнул воздух на полную грудь.

—Удивительно, не так ли? Самое обидное, что всегда обходил стороной это место: не чувствовал запаха алкоголя и несовершеннолетних мальчишек,— пошутил оборотень, красноречиво осматривая помятую футболку парня.

—Хей! Я уже не малолетка, так что… – возразил парень.

— О, неужели тебя это вдруг стало волновать? – Питер продолжал с упоением иронизировать так, словно бы отыгрывался за то время, что не видел его. Словно бы этим он вспоминал совершенно другую жизнь ДО.

Мужчина, наконец, снял очки с лица и настойчиво посмотрел на папку, которая маячила перед его носом.

— Можно?

—Да, разумеется, —кивнул Стайлз, протягивая папку, и, пока Питер рассматривал собранные данные, добавил: — Я систематизировал.

 К его удивлению Хейл окинул текст лишь беглым торопливым взглядом, а затем вытянул сотовый из кармана.

— Их убивает солнечный свет. Нужно выйти за лес, вывести их на опушку и продержаться до рассвета, – обратился Хейл к кому-то по сторону телефона. – Деньги на мой счет, как и договаривались.  – добавил он и отключился.

Стайлз уставился на него, совершенно не представляя, как нужно реагировать, а Хейл же протянул ему папку обратно и, не медля, вытащил из внутреннего кармана серый конверт.

—Некоторые вещи должны решаться немедленно.— произнес он в ответ на обескураженный взгляд парнишки, вкладывая конверт в его руку,— Стая должна еще подготовиться к ночной акции. Твоя зарплата.— кивнул он на конверт, потому что Стайлз так и держал его в вытянутой руке, не понимая, что с ним делать,— На этот раз с бонусом, но если согласишься оказывать моей фирме подобные услуги на постоянной основе, можем подумать о фактическом договоре.

Стайлз открыл было рот, но не издал ни звука. У него была неплохая стипендия, плюс к тому же довольно хорошая подработка на выходных и во время каникул. Ну, отец конечно, помогал – как и любой родитель, не способный оставить свое чадо на произвол судьбы. Если бы не регулярные финансовые посылки от дедушек и бабушек, деньги и правда были бы проблемой, но его родичи оставили после себя большое наследство, чтоб не переживал об учебе. Впринципе, ему не обязательно было работать – не обязательно было принимать предложение Питера – все-таки просто один раз пошариться в инете, чтоб вырыть кой-чего полезного не было такой уж сложной задачкой. Тем не менее, Стилински с интересом заглянул в конверт и ошарашено замер – нет, конверт, безусловно был пухлым, но Стайлз предположил, что Питер, чисто по приколу, решил вложить туда некую сумму в самых мелких купюрах.

— Семсот пятьдесят. Убью бухгалтершу, если что-то вычла оттуда, – сообщил мужчина ровным тоном в ответ на его удивление, а затем пожал плечами: – Информация дорого стоит. И на этот раз там есть бонус. Гномы убили двух людей. У нас было мало времени. Бонус за срочность.

— И как давно ты так работаешь? – спросил парень с совершенно нескрываемым любопытством.

— Достаточно, чтоб люди знали, что я могу достать именно то, чего они хотят.– расплывчасто ответил мужчина, пожав плечами: – Официально мы числимся как частное преприятие, магазинчик с всякими травами, зельями, порошками.. .Но ты и сам знаешь, что дела стай не  обходятся одним лишь аконитом, тормозящим регенерацию.  

— И что мне нужно будет делать?–коротко поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Искать инфу. Больше ничего. Не будешь в поле боя. Никто даже твоего запаха не учует на документах, которые будешь мне отправлять. Все будет переписываться. Но было бы практичней, чтоб в следующий раз ты слал мне все на почту в электронном виде. В основном мы поставляем информацию о других стаях, а также о разного рода ритуалах.  Чаще всего охранных. Заказы на протяжении месяца случаются не так уж и часто, конечно, но я сам не всегда имею возможность этим заняться. – проинформировал его Питер.

Стайлз закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки – уж слишком все красочно и заманчиво описывалось.

— А альфа местной стаи знает, что ты отбираешь хлеб у их эмисаров? – поинтересовался он, потому что, ну правда: из-за Питера ему уж точно не хотелось оказаться в оборотническом замесе.

— Они были моими первыми клиентами, – оборотень коротко засмеялся. – Дошло до тебя? Стайлз не думал долго, потому что, вроде бы, все лазейки прощдупал и, впринципе, лишними деньги никогда не бывают.

— Окей, но если я что-то заподозрю, я сваливаю. Также мне нужно время для учебы, и хочу иметь право отказа, если…  - начал было он, но Питер перебил его на полуслове.

— Разумеется. Учеба в первую очередь, -мужчина протянул ему ладонь, будто  бы это было символом подтверждения содержания их договора, но Стайлз вдруг начал сомневаться.

— А это…Это не претит правилам клуба? – спросил он,  не желая, чтоб между ними возникли недоговоренности.

Между бровей Питера появилась маленькая морщинка:

— Боишься, что буду тобой управлять? – фыркнул оборотень, на что Стайлз лишь закатил глаза.

— Мудачина… – вырвалось у него.

— Вот видишь,  – отметил Питер. – По моему, ты вполне справляешься с разграничением того, что происходит в жизни и того, что происходит в клубе.

—Я-то да, но думал, вдруг у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, — тут же парировал Стайлз.

— Разумеется, да, если позволишь,— шутливо хмыкнул Питер, разъясняя: - Ты же со мной препираешься даже там, где я требую всего лишь уважения…

 —Эй, не надо, я не оскорблял тебя – перебил его Стайлз.

— Вот в этом-то и разнице между сладким,  интересным бунтом, и очевидным отсутствием уважения  – заметил Питер, на что Стайлз снова нетерпеливо закатил глаза.

— Сладкий бунт? Сладкий бунт.  Думаешь, что…

— О, даже и не собирался думать, – прервал его Питер, щуря глаза. –  Но я точно знаю, что когда в клуб, подобный тому, где ты был этой ночью, входит некто непослушный, то добрая половина Доминантов просто спит и видит, как бы прибрать этого кое-кого к своим рукам и посмотреть, как славно он ломается.

Стайлз заморгал, вдыхая тяжелее. Может быть, причиной внезапно проснувшейся лихорадки было высоко стоящее солнце, жгущее абсолютно невыносимо, но Стайлз в этом сомневался. Самоуверенный взгляд  Хейла говорил о том, что оборотень без напряга учуял эти изменения в его теле – парень еще не был возбужден, но начинал заводиться. И если по правде, он совершенно не представлял, что на это нужно ответить, ведь он до последнего считал, что из-за недостатка опыта и заурядной внешности им никто не заинтересуется в клубе.

— Я думал, вне клуба о клубе не говорят,— наконец, нашелся он.

— Ты же сам поднял этот вопрос – произнес ему вскользь Питер.

Мужчину, казалось, забавляла сложившаяся ситуация, Стайлз же этому уже не удивлялся. Наверняка доволен, что имеет большие познания в теме, чем Стилински? Не смотря на то, что у парня были пробелы в знаниях. Никакие книги и компьютеры в этом ему не помогли.

— О,  не криви такую мину – поддел его вдруг Питер. – Это ставит тебя  в очень интересное положение. Тебе-то уж точно  грех сетовать  на непопулярность…  – произнес мужчина, и в этот раз это звучало, как неоспоримый факт.

— Как ты так легко говоришь про секс? – удивился Стайлз.

— А мы разве о сексе разговариваем? – оборотень ответил вопросом на вопрос, цокнув языком. – Мне просто известно из достоверных источников, что достаточно много личностей, хотели бы видеть тебя связанным, обездвиженным…Ты ведь такой быстрый, дерганный…Многим хочеться проверить, как долго ты сможешь сдерживаться, не издав и звука после нескольких ударов.

— Тогда это действительно не секс, – утвердительно кивнул Стайлз, чтобы только не молчать, потому что Питер замолчал, а его молчание волновало еще больше.

— Это может быть сексом, но в отличие от общепринятых стереотипов, мы не спим каждую неделю с новым партнером,  – проинформировал его Питер. – Чтобы получать удовлетворение и доставлять его партнеру нужно изучать друг друга. Знать некоторые вещи о нем и о себе. Тебе придеться многому научится, и я знаю кое-кого, кто хотел бы тебе с этим помочь. Расширить границы. Ведь рано или поздно ты все равно будешь искать кого-то конкретного, кто сможет разделить себя и стать частью тебя.

Это было странно слышать, особенно учитывая все то, что парень видел в  последние несколько недель. Питер не создавал впечатление человека, связанного с кем-либо отношениями – у него не было постоянного саба, которого, к примеру, мог бы кормить  с руки. Но, тем не менее, он всегда возвращался к одним и тем же людям: Пэт и Адам. Было странно осознавать, что могут быть и другие. Питер смотрел на него больше минуты и затем  снова протянул ему свою ладонь.

\- Договорились? – спросил мужчина.

\- Только если на бумаге – уточнил Стайлз, намеренно скинув его руку.

\- Прям об этом  только и мечтаю – ответил оборотень, кривовато ему усмехаясь.


	7. Chapter 7

Разумеется, он вернулся в клуб в первую же субботу. Стейси даже ухом не повела, показывая свое удивление, когда одевала ему уже привычно зеленый браслет. Вероятно, она уже догадалась, что если мальчишка все же соизволил вернуться спустя столько неторопливых, просто таки черепашьих шагов, то наверняка станет постоянным визитером. Скорее всего, она была права в этом и, скорее всего, потому что уже насмотрелась на таких, как он, а сколько таких еще впереди...

Джош махнул ему из-за барной стойки, а затем едва заметно приподнял бровь, показушно- недоверчиво зыркнув на браслет: словно бы ему было сложно поверить, что Стайлз официально и добровольно признал себя сабом. Стилински же лишь неловко повел плечом, хоть и прекрасно знал, что происходящее в клубе остается в клубе – владельцы замечательно заботились о приватности гостей, так что об этом не стоило заморачиваться: даже Джош неукоснительно следовал правилам, не смотря на свое состояние (даже тогда, когда они с ним в последний раз упились в усмерть).

Впрочем, дойти до бара он не успел, так как Ева преградила ему путь собой – снова. Стайлзу едва ли легко было оторвать взгляд от ее упругой груди, так что он предпочел таращиться на ее уста, медленно искривляющиеся в удовлетворенной усмешке.

— Здравствуй.

— Здравствуй..Мистресс— ответил он, мгновенно вспомнив то обращение, которое ей предпочтительней.

— Занимательная рубашечка,— отметила Мистресс, откровенно разглядывая его, чуть склонив при этом голову к плечу, и сердце Стайлза подскочило вверх под грудной клеткой, стало стучать отчетливей, чуть быстрее от этого замечания.

Он обратил внимание, что для Доминантов имеет огромное значение то, как одеты сабы – предпочтительней были те, кто одевался элегантно или полуэлегантно. Так что, понятное дело, коллекция футболок с супергероями и острыми приколами, которыми был забит его комод, категорически отпадали. А помимо них вариантов оставалось не густо, так что первое, что сделал Стайлз после пересчета полученных от Хейла денег, так это взялся за шопинг. Рубашка, которую он выбрал сегодня, была призвана подчеркнуть его «аристократическую бледность» - по крайней мере, так утверждала Эмми, харизматичная и очень заботливая продавец-консультант в бутике, где он закупался. Но, если по правде, Стайлз не особо доверял ее словам: от уровня продаж напрямую зависит ее зарплата, так что в ее интересах втюхать глупеньким покупателям побольше тряпок. Тем не менее, теперь, услышав комплимент от Мистресс, он был крайне благодарен Эмми – вряд ли Ева станет разбрасываться подобными словами.

— Хорошо подчеркивает родинки.— добавила Ева.— Могу я прикоснуться?

— К родинкам или к рубашке?— не смог сдержаться Стайлз, все же стараясь не поднимать взгляда. Не то, чтобы имело значение, к чему именно она хочет прикоснуться, но язык по привычке сам по себе выдавал колкости, пытаясь скрыть волнение.

Впрочем, Ева восприняла это как действительно хорошую шутку и звонко засмеялась, прежде чем открыто ответить:

— К тебе.— задорная, предвкушающая улыбка не покидала ее уст. — Вижу, тебя это сейчас не сильно интересует. Знаешь, если будешь слишком долго оберегать свой цветочек, это может стать отнюдь не интересно, а, скорее очень даже наоборот, скучно. Знаешь, да?— по ее тону невозможно было понять, шутит она или нет.

— Не.. — начал было Стайлз, но она тут же его перебила.

— Именно так. — произнесла она, и как-то рассеяно глянула за его плечо,— Как обычно, пришел поглазеть?

Стайлз неуверенно прикусил нижнюю губу. Он далеко не впервые приходил сюда и видел достаточно: люди с плетками и палками в руках, удары, ровно и легко ложащиеся на тела сабов, все это выглядело довольно…привлекательно. Ева не была исключением в этом деле – она тоже время от времени проводила открытые сессии, хоть в основном, как заметил Стилински, предпочитала уходить в закрытые залы.

— Вижу сомнение в глазах, — отметила женщина как-то в мгновение ока став серьезной, а затем, словно привлекая добычу, добавила: — Могу дать тебе сегодня то, что сам пожелаешь.

Во рту внезапно накопилось слишком много вязкой слюны и он сглотнул ее, взволнованно сжимая и разжимая чуть вспотевшие ладони. Он хотел много чего и все это было ооочень разнообразным, но сейчас почему-то совершенно не желало складываться в единую картинку, а чувствовалось лишь отдельными рваными пазлами.

— Хочу…остаться в белье, Мистресс.— наконец, выдавил он из себя, пытаясь одновременно привести мысли в относительный порядок, чтобы продолжить.

— Давай вернемся к началу.— спокойным тоном произнесла женщина:— Могу ли я к тебе прикоснуться?

—Да,— выдохнул он, торопливо набирая воздуха в легкие, когда женщина приподняла его лицо за подбородок.

— Пойдем в другую часть клуба. Там и обсудим.— она не особо ждала его ответа, развернулась на свои мега-высоких, по мнению Стайлза, каблуках и шагнула вперед.

Стайлз последовал за ней, не проронив ни слова, смущенно ощущая на себя посторонние взгляды. Ева вошла в первую нишу сбоку, включила свет, и парень сразу же взялся осматривать обстановку: в центре располагался стол, а чуть поодаль кресло, единственное здесь, которое женщина практически сразу же заняла, кивнув ему головой, подзывая ближе.

— Давай так. Мне известно, что ты новичок.  — начала она уверенным деловым тоном, тут же интересуясь: — Ты когда-нибудь стоял на коленях?

— Нет, Мистресс.

— А хочешь?— легко поинтересовалась она, тут же мягко обосновывая свой интерес: — Ну, раз уж мы взялись выяснять, что ты хочешь делать сейчас.

Стайлз оценил взглядом плитку, которая казалась крайне неудобной, холодной и твердой.

— У меня есть для тебя подушка,— женщина без труда проследила направление его мыслей.

Стайлз неуверенно, даже вопросительно глянул на нее, словно надеялся, что она подскажет ему верный ответ, но она молчала. Оглянувшись, он заметил толпу, которая начинала скапливаться неподалеку – они не особо его отвлекали. В конце-концов, он знал, что на них будут смотреть, но все равно чувствовал себя непривычно…странно даже.

— Рискнула предположить, что ты не захочешь идти в приватную комнату с едва знакомым человеком. Я права? — разумеется, его реакция не укрылась от Евы.

—Да. Я хочу остаться здесь,— кивнул он, подтверждая, а затем снова глянул на кафель и на женщину.

Стоять на коленях перед ней – для нее, если точнее – ему не хотелось совершенно, это казалось несоответствующим. Что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что так не должно быть, что это не то, чего ему хочется – и вовсе не потому, что она была женщиной. Просто…это же Ева. Ну, или, вероятней всего, в нем взыграл тот самый старый, добрый бунт, который так забавлял Питера:

—  Я не хочу стоять на коленях, Мистресс.

Ева, казалось, вовсе не огорчилась, чуть кивнула, показывая, что приняла его решение, а затем продолжила расспрос:

— Хочешь остаться в белье. Могу ли я снять с тебя рубашку?— парень по привычке кивнул головой, на что тут же получил довольно резкое замечание:— Я принимаю ответы только произнесенные вслух. Отвечай мне, если хочешь провести эту сессию со мной.

— Изв..Прошу прощения,— он встревожено выдохнул,— Мистресс.

— Можешь говорить со мной откровенно о том, чего хочешь. Они слишком далеко. Нас никто не слышит.— произнесла Ева, устраиваясь поудобней в своем кресле, а Стайлз, на самую малую секунду вдруг пожалел о своем решении отказаться встать на колени.

Он стоял, в то время как она сидела и, не смотря на очевидные диспропорции их тел, он все равно чувствовал себя ее слугой, рабом даже скорее. Он многое читал и о такой форме отношений, но столь глубоко погруженное в тему понятие саба его не особо привлекало – ему вот вовсе не улыбалось отдать кому-то свою свободу выбора, позволить кому-то принимать решения вместо него.

—Хочу остаться в белье, но можно снять рубашку,— начал он, помня о важности первых маленьких шагов, затем признался: — Хочу быть связанным, и…

Мистресс слушала его внимательно, но он запнулся, потому что в этом месте у него всегда был ступор – и сейчас не стало исключением.

— Любишь боль?— спросила напрямую женщина, продолжая разговор, и тут же разъяснила, заметив как сжато вздрогнул парень:— Не такую боль.  Легкую. Нравится ли тебе, когда немного больно? К примеру, когда удовлетворяешь себя, кончаешь сразу или ждешь, пока твой член и яйца начинают пульсировать от желания кончить? — Стайлз отчетливо покраснел, смутившись, но Госпожа непреклонно напомнила ему: — Я жду ответа.

— Да, Мистресс, — односложно произнес он, ощущая удушливую сухость в горле, а затем торопливо добавил, чтоб прояснить ситуацию: — Не хочу заниматься сексом сегодня.

— Я могу разогреть твое тело., сделать так, чтоб кровь прилила к поверхности кожи. Испытаешь желание, но не боль.— предложила она, выразительно разглядывая его грудную клетку поверх рубашки, словно пытаясь понять, что можно с ним сделать.

«Похоже на готовку, когда есть ингредиенты и ты думаешь какое можно блюдо сварганить, чтоб и вкусно, и уместно» - мысленно фыркнул Стайлз, пытаясь этим унять свое волнение. Предложение Евы казалось заманчивым, хоть и слегка пугающим. Однажды, когда Джош свалил на занятия, Стилински, оставшись наедине с собой, пробовал сжимать пальцами соски настолько, чтоб они краснели и становились твердыми, так что теперь мог с уверенностью сказать, что это его возбуждало. Более того, позже, когда он ощущал их под слоем одежды на лекциях, сладкое, тягучее, остаточное возбуждение лениво и порочно ворошилось в теле. Так что, если по правде, он был бы совсем не прочь, если бы кто-то снова заставил его испытать подобное. Но, в противовес, там, дома, он вполне мог сам контролировать весь процесс – останавливался, как только чувствовал, что задыхается.  Сам он знал, что у него есть грани, которые он никогда не пересечет.

Ева всматривалась в него цепко, внимательно, и он невольно скользнул языком по пересохшим губам – она проследила взглядом за кончиком его языка так, как мог бы следить ночной хищник(коим она, впрочем, и была) за добычей.

— Знаю, что ты…оборотень, Мистресс,— доверительно произнес Стайлз, не совсем уверенный в том, что стоит, но как-то интуитивно понимая, что нужно делиться и какими-то личными сведениями.

Он не знал, шептался ли Питер с кем-то здесь о нем, но, впрочем, с Питером наверняка можно было быть уверенным только в одной вещи: в неуверенности – странный каламбур, звучащий смешно даже в голове.

— А я знаю, что ты об этом знаешь,— спокойно ответила женщина, чуть склонив голову на бок, явно забавляясь: — Тебя это смущает? Я не буду использовать свою силу с тобой. И, к слову, владею куда большим уровнем контроля, чем обычные люди. Могу подвести тебя к той черте, к которой не смогут они.

— Хорошо, —коротко ответил он, а потом понял, что допустил ошибку, и тут же чуть неловко исправился, постепенно начиная нервничать: — Хорошо, Мистресс, я согласен на эту форму боли.

Ева удовлетворенно кивнула, прежде чем поинтересоваться:

— Проблемы со здоровьем, о которых я должна знать?

— Панические атаки, — практически не задумываясь, беззастенчиво сообщил Стайлз.

—Значит, хочешь остаться в белье, но можно избавиться от рубашки. Желаешь быть только связанным и ничего дополнительного.— подытожила Ева, внимательно изучая реакцию на свои слова.

— Ничего дополнительного, Мистресс?— непонимающе переспросил Стайлз, невольно подмечая, что это обращение начинает звучать вполне естественно из его уст.

— Кляп, повязки на глаза.— разъяснила она, продолжая изучать, но тут Стайлз был вполне согласен, — Хочешь острых ощущений, но не боли. Предлагаю тебе это.

Мистресс вытянула откуда-то из-за спины плетку, частью которой были сплетенные ремешки. Тонких шнурков было довольно много, но ничем пугающим они не заканчивались:

— Проверь сам, — сказала она, подавая ему конец плети, Стайлз тут же почувствовал прикосновение на удивление мягких полосок кожаных шнурков, когда они легко скользнули по костяшкам пальцев.

Впрочем, Стилински не обольщался на внешний вид – он достаточно хорошо знал физику, чтобы помнить: мягкие они только на первый взгляд, а решающим будет сила замаха и движения, именно от этого зависит, как сильно он ощутит эти ремешки на своей коже. Он перевел взгляд в лицо Еве и, разумеется, столкнулся с ее внимательным взглядом.

— Что-то еще, что мне стоит знать?— уточнила она, поднимаясь, и Стайлз инстинктивно отступил на шаг назад, только после этого осознавая, как это выглядит для присутствующих здесь оборотней.

О, он мог себе представить, насколько привлекательно выглядит для них – типаж, идеально подходящий на роль жертвы: длинные конечности, бледная кожа, слабо развитые мышцы. Он не набирал веса, что могло бы сказать о силе или ловкости, например, так что было не сложно, купившись на внешний вид, принять его за хилого и слабого. 

— Стоп-слово? Безопасное слово?

— Хотел бы использовать стандартные, Мистресс.

Ему не хотелось недомолвок, и они не особо хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы доверять полностью. Тем не менее, он был уверен, что нет смысла сомневаться  в том, что думают о ней другие сабы, способные ей доверять. Она все еще была здесь, и все еще продолжала доминировать, а Стайлз не встречал (все еще) психа, который позволил бы себе пойти против собственной воли и затем вернуться к тому, кто этим злоупотребил.

— Зеленый – если можешь продолжать. Желтый – освободить и поговорить. Красный – если с тебя достаточно, — напоминала она ему по мере приближения.

— Да, Мистресс,— ответил он, когда Ева приблизилась почти впритык, но даже для него самого этот ответ показался едва ли слышным.

Он ощутил ее теплое дыхание на своей шее, когда она неторопливо обошла его, и интуитивно, невольно выпрямился в ожидании. Ее ладони мягко лягли на его плечи и взялись разминать их – он старался дышать спокойно, но его пульс довольно быстро вышел из-под контроля и подскочил аккурат в тот момент, когда женщина взяла его руки, поднимая их вверх.

— Держи их вот так,— порекомендовала Ева, возвращаясь наперед и останавливаясь прямо перед ним и сверкнув алой радужкой на долю секунды.

Он и не рассчитывал увидеть ее глаза, но, как выяснилось ошибочно,  предполагал, что она бета. По правде говоря, Стайлз не был уверен, что его отношение хоть как-то могло бы измениться в зависимости от цвета ее глаз.

Ева тем временем взялась за пуговицы его рубашки, неторопливо расстегивая их и попутно едва ощутимо, но все же ощутимо проводя ногтями по уже обнаженным участкам кожи. Может быть, он дрожал. О, он был уверен, что дрожал, но не смотря на это никак не мог оторвать взгляда от ее глаз.

— Ладони вдоль, — велела женщина четким тихим голосом.

— Да, Мистресс, — вырвалось из его губ даже раньше, чем он успел это понять.

Ева криво усмехнулась и именно тогда Стайлзу захотелось огрызнуться, фыркнуть, сморозить нечто дерзкое и ядовитое, чтоб не выглядеть таким беззащитным. Но стоило ему только подумать об этом, как Ева тут же накрыла его губы указательным пальцем, мгновенно остужая весь пыл и он подумал – в сотый раз – что просто ненавидит все эти оборотнические штучки.

— Оу, но-но-но. Никто из нас этого не хочет сейчас.— произнесла она, окончательно освобождая его от тесной одежды.

Его бледная грудная клетка  слишком беззащитно поднималась и опускалась, пока она, направив его ладони вверх, начала методично опутывать их веревкой.

Веревки сплетались умело и довольно туго – настолько, что он сомневался, что сам по себе мог бы освободиться, но, тем не менее, кровь от конечностей еще не отхлынула. Стайлз предположил, что она имеет в этом довольно богатый опыт и одна только эта мысль заставила его дрожать в неясном, смутном предвкушении.

Время начало лететь совершенно иначе, когда его руки снова взметнулись вверх: он полностью стоял стопами на полу, но само тело было натянуто до предельной грани, казалось еще чуть-чуть и ему придется подняться на цыпочки. Он чувствовал, как натянулись мышцы на ребрах – настолько, что было бы неудивительно, если бы белые кости проступили из-под кожи. Он обвел взглядом толпу, которая начала собираться перед ним и вдруг напряженно замер, заметив в ней Питера.

— Смотри на меня,— приказала Ева, едва касаясь его щеки плеткой, и он тут же перевел взгляд на нее, стараясь успокоить дыхание. — Зеленый, желтый, красный.— напомнила она ему прежде чем занести плетку повыше.

Первый удар был совершенно неожиданным, но почти неощутимым по болевой шкале, да и в принципе. Второй задевал щекоча и Стайлз попытался вывернуться, но веревки сковывали так, что он был абсолютно беспомощен. Это должно было бы вызвать страх, панику – что-нибудь, но вместо этого с каждым неспешным ударом, ложащимся ему на грудь,  становилось чуть теплее.  Все это ощущалось так, будто кто-то ласкал его соски – и от этого ощущения Стайлз закусил губу, чтобы сдержать постыдный стон. Ева неумолимо продолжала движение по, казалось, только ей известной траектории на его ребрах, вычерчивая ударами своеобразную тропинку – Стайлз и не думал, что его грудь может быть такой чувствительной. Впрочем, Ева постепенно, периодически возвращалась к самым отзывчивым местам и, в конце-концов, он не смог сдержать слез.

Его соски жгло – иначе это просто не описать. Жгло и это невозможно было игнорировать. Хотелось до черных точек в глазах расцарапать их, потереть, чтоб угомонить это – но ладони все так же были подвешены. Ему казалось, что если бы он помассировал их, это чувство могло бы исчезнуть. Трусы стали тесными, но он не сосредотачивал на этом свое внимание – он концентрировался на совершенно другом чувстве постепенно заполоняющего его тело жара. Казалось, его не спеша пододвигают к костру холодной осенней ночью – огонь не обжигает, а приятно, просто до слез приятно ложится теплом на кожу. Такое тепло ассоциировалось с домом, безопасностью, уютом.

Удары прекратились, пока он сосредотачивался на ощущениях, и он слегка встревожился, совершенно не зная, чего ждать дальше, но Ева вдруг предстала перед ним, осторожно протирая его лоб от капель пота, возникших там. Он даже и не замечал этой усталости, пока она не приподняла его голову, чтоб заставить смотреть себе в глаза.

— Порядок? Цвет?— произнесла она спокойно, но решительно.

— Зеленый,— ответил он, почти не задумываясь, и Ева кивнула.

— На этот раз закончили. Ты устал.— уведомила она его и если по правде Стайлзу было трудно определить, что он испытал в тот момент: разочарование или облегчение.


	8. Chapter 8

Стайлз все никак не мог разобраться с тем, что испытывал в этот конкретный момент – все, что он чувствовал четко, так это присутствие Евы, которая поила его водой, сидя рядом. Честно говоря, он и не думал, что настолько захочет пить, что без труда вольет в себя почти две бутылки воды – видимо, мочевой пузырь тоже не рассчитывал, что Стайлз способен на такие подвиги, так что практически сразу призвал его к исправлению природных нужд. Он коротко, почти неслышно поблагодарил женщину – как и полагалось – а затем, попрощавшись, удалился в сторону туалетов. Питера на этом коротком отрезке пути совершенно никак не наблюдалось – настолько, что парнишка даже подумал было, что его силуэт в толпе был всего лишь плодом возбужденного воображения. Нет, ну серьезно: а зафигом ему глазеть на Стайлза? Что в нем особенного, чтобы привлечь кого-то вроде Хейла-старшего? У его сабов, между прочим, фигуры куда лучше. Всякая там грация, изящность, утонченность. На кой ему неуклюжий Стайлз? У него нет ни бархатной кожи Пэт с ее прекрасной грудью, ни рельефных, подтянутых мышц Адама, так что…се ля ви. Такая фигура, как у него могла быть желанной для Доминантов только в постановочной порнухе – и Стайлз прекрасно это осознавал. Впрочем, был один мелкий шанс, что оборотней искушала его бледная кожа, но…не Питера. Он всегда был исключением из общепринятых правил.

Дверь туалета глухо закрылась за ним, но звуки перестали быть однородными – как будто  в каждом из них есть дополнительный смысл. Ничего не значащий дополнительный смысл. Парень подошел к писсуару, не спеша поднял взгляд в зеркало и тупо уставился в отражение, как-то заторможено рассматривая себя: широко распахнутые глаза( Стайлз никогда ранее не замечал подобного у себя), приоткрытые губы, не смотря на выпитую воду, все равно сухие, рубашка, которую Ева так и не успела застегнуть и которая лишь подчеркивала действие этой сессии, чуть подрагивающий впалый живот. Он предполагал, что БДСМ лишь отчасти связан с сексом, но эти эмоции, что заполняли его сейчас, бултыхаясь, пенясь и выплескиваясь наружу расхалябными неаккуратными рывками… Эти эмоции, которые совершенно не поддавались классификации, пониманию и осознанию их как таковых, приводили в замешательство. С одной стороны он был до удивительного легкий – как воздушный шарик – счастливый и одухотворенный, но с другой испытывал своего рода тревожную меланхолию и отдаленные отголоски чувства вины: «Это не правильно. Не стоило так делать». Эти отголоски были подобно острому соусу к потрясающе вкусному блюду. Аналитические способности, ставшие своего рода оружием, защитой, совершенно вышли из строя и теперь крайне медленно налаживали свою работу – Стайлз не был уверен, что это ощущение(как и все прочие) ему нравятся, но и не мог сказать, что это было отстойно.  
До сессии вопросы почти исчерпались, но теперь…теперь возник целый ряд новых и, Стайлз знал, что ответить на них сможет лишь следующая сессия. Такой себе квест: пройди уровень, чтоб получить загадку, разгадай загадку, чтоб перейти на следующий уровень.

Дверь снова отворилась, и Стилински моментально вскинулся, выпрямившись: у Питера в последнее время возникла привычка преследовать его, так что теперь, зная, что Хейл его видел там, во время первой сессии, ему хотелось бы посмотреть оборотню в лицо – один на один – увидеть(прочувствовать даже, может быть) реакцию. Стыда не было – вот что странно, ни капельки – только предвкушение и непонятное чувство поднесенного состояния, прям-таки восторг. Стайлз на несколько долгих секунд отвлекся, позволив себе мысленно рассмотреть одновременно несколько вариантов дальнейшего развития событий, но предвидеть Питера Хейла – это было все-равно, что предвидеть погоду: всегда есть вероятность, что пойдет дождь солнечным днем или проглянет солнце в дождливый полдень, хотя по прогнозам этим даже и не пахнет. Хейл был загадкой, тем еще ребусом – даже спустя столько лет. Но теперь, в отличии от всех этих лет, мужчина хотел отвечать на его вопросы. Вернее, не так: он был готов дать некоторые ответы. И, к слову, было бы глупо отрицать, что Питер был просто бесценным источником информации, хоть и крайне ядовитым.

Стайлз выпрямился, рассчитывая услышать обращение, но вместо этого услышал лишь шум воды. Он никогда не был особо терпеливым ребенком, так что тут же обернулся – и увидел не Питера. Совершенно другой Доминант невозмутимо мыл руки, парень видел его с его девушкой(так сказал Адам)здесь.

Не Питер.

Правда свалилась на голову пыльным мешком, совершенно сбивая с поднесенного настроя: чертов Хейл не встретился на его пути, не пошел за ним в туалет. Ну да. А с чего бы ему это делать?  


***

Все выходные Стайлз проспал аки младенец, лишь изредка прерываясь на кофе с молоком и визит в туалет. Возможно, все из-за сессии – эти экзамены вытаскивали из него все соки – но Стилински сильно подозревал, что в том есть не малая заслуга проведенной с Евой сессии. Не то, чтобы они занимались там чем-то глобальным, но даже этот минимум повлиял на него настолько, что он даже не смог внести это в список вещей, над которым обязательно нужно подумать.

Тем вечером они с Хейлом лично так и не увиделись: Адам утверждал, что он взял в пользование одну из приватных комнат, но этот факт Стайлза вовсе не радовал, а скорее даже наоборот – вызывал легкое разочарование. Не совсем потому, что Питер не подошел к нему(вот еще, из-за этого париться), а потому что выбрал приватную комнату – наблюдать за Хейлом в действии было просто завораживающе интересно, так что заткнуть просто-таки вопящее внутри желание столкнуться с ним еще раз не удавалось совершенно никак. Вполне возможно, свою роль в этом неодолимом желании сыграло и то, что Питер был подобно звену, соединяющему его старую и новую жизнь: он знал его от и до, знал все, что происходило с ним раньше, каким он был раньше и…так же знал, как важны для него были последние выходные. Стайлз совершенно не мог себе представить такой беседы со Скоттом, типа: че-как, бро, тут пару дней назад я отдал себя волчице, разрешил ей связать меня и отшлепать на глазах у кучи зевак. А затем: нет, чувак, я не обдолбан, не укурен, и деньги у меня в наличии. И еще: нет, я не чокнулся. Нет, ну серьезно, а как еще мог пройти этот диалог? Скотт бы наверняка усомнился в его адекватности(раз пять усомнился бы), потому что для него подобное было бы не правильным. Еще бы: Скотти, Скотт МакКол, Великий Истинный, настолько невинный и прозрачный в своих желаниях, что особо даже и запариваться не надо, чтоб понять, что в его башке. Скотт МакКол, живущий в мире черного и белого, и даже понятия не имеющий, сколько оттенков серого разливается вокруг него.

Вряд ли Стайлз мог похвастаться обилием друзей, которые могли бы понять его в этой ситуации – понять, дать совет(может быть), или хотя бы просто въехать во всю ту кашу, которая варилась в мыслях из совершенно неразличимых ингредиентов. Нет, таких друзей у него было даже меньше чем один, так что он предпочел остаться один на один со всеми эмоциями и чувствами, свалившимися на него после этого происшествия. Он был уверен, что причина его угнетенного, подавленного состояния не в разрыве шаблона после сессии и уж точно не от недостатка внимания со стороны Мистресс. Просто внезапно в его жизни нарисовался четкий разграничитель до и после: он начал смотреть на свое прошлое с другой точки зрения и понимать, что никогда не вернется к статусу кво анте – даже если бы и хотел.

 

***

Примерно на середине крайне увлекательной – внимание, сарказм – лекции неожиданно завибрировал телефон и Стайлз, разумеется, не утерпев, кинул взгляд на экран, после чего напряженно замер: без причины Питер ему не звонил. В договоре, который они намеревались подписать, было четко прописано правило о том, что учеба превыше всего, а значит,  никаких дел во время занятий, так что да: внезапный  и совершенно не нужный сейчас звонок слегка расстроил его, если не сказать больше – вызвал тревогу.

Вырваться с занятия было нереально, равно, как и поднять трубку, так что Стилински неотрывно следил взглядом за секундной стрелкой на часах над доской преподавателя, вертел между пальцев ручку и отсчитывал секунды до конца пары. Едва занятие закончилось, он сорвался с места даже раньше, чем преподаватель закончил говорить «всего хорошего» и, нетерпеливо сжимая в пальцах сотовый, собрался было перезвонить, но так и замер, увидев у лестницы Хейла – Хейла, ждущего его, разумеется.

Первым порывом было шуткануть что-то о том, как же так Питеру удалось найти его в этом огромном здании, что-то типа: «следишь за мной, да? Правильно-правильно, Стайлз Стилински та еще ценность, еще сопрут, не доведи Боженька», но по мере приближения к нему желание приколоться стремительно выветривалось. Разумеется, он нашел его по запаху – как же еще? Подобные штуки давно перестали его задевать или же пугать, скорее стали почти приемлемой нормой поведения. В этом суть всех Хейлов, при чем без исключения. Пора бы и привыкнуть.

Джош торопливо прошел мимо, а затем уловив знакомые черты лица, не останавливаясь обернулся, состроив вопросительное выражение лица, четко давая понять, что ему крайне любопытно – и он конечно же выведает все. Но позже.

— Еще есть занятия сегодня?— деловито спросил Питер, не тратя время попусту. Он выглядел довольно взьерошенно, и это лишь усилило чувство напряженной нервозности.

—Нет, я совершенно свободен, —в тон ему ответил Стайлз, перекидывая через плечо рюкзак.

Питер чуть склонил на бок голову, с несдержанным любопытством вглядываясь небесными глазами в его лицо и Стайлз чуть приподнял бровь, пытаясь за своим привычным кривлянием скрыть легкое замешательство. В клубе у него не было необходимости смотреть в глаза Хейлу – даже если бы и хотел, но здесь, за его пределами, их отношения базировались на взаимном антагонизме, так что он не мог себе позволить уступить оборотню и на долю секунды. Так что он продолжал молчаливо сверлить взглядом точку на переносице оборотня, а тот в свою очередь казалось обдумывает нечто крайне важное.

— Мне нужна твоя сила.— наконец произнес Питер, очевидно подобрав слова, которые звучали бы не слишком пугающе, но правдиво. — Тупой отпрыск местного босса по неосторожности призвал духа, не вмеру огорченного сим фактом. Я знаю ритуал, но мне нужна еще одна Искорка.

— Но я не твой,— не задумываясь, фыркнул Стайлз, на что Питер лишь искривил губы в презрительной насмешливой манере:

— Оговорка. Ну так что, просек фишку?

Вопрос завис в воздухе, но Стайлз понимал, что думать слишком долго у него нет права – а у Питера на это нет времени. Разумеется, он не рассчитывал, что первая после Тех Самых выходных встреча с Хейлом произойдет вот так, строго по делу, но сейас он не был уверен касательно того, что хотел бы услышать на самом деле. Реально, его ведь должно радовать то, что Питер ведет себя не как волчья задница, а вполне себе обходительно: не напоминает о том, как Стайлз извивался и стонал, не пробует вогнать его в краску, не язвит. Тем не менее, отчего-то вся ситуация казалась ему слишком неоднозначной, напряженной.

— Окей,—наконец выдавил он, еще раз поправив сползающую с плеча лямку рюкзака.

 

***

 Работа прошла до подозрительного чисто и легко – настолько, что Стайлз едва ли мог сам себе поверить: они вошли, произнесли некоторые связывающие заклинания, потом Питер сдул с ладони какой-то порошок, накрывший фигуру для создания материальной оболочки и…все. На этом их работа закончилась – Хейл даже пальцем не шевельнул, Альфа стаи прикончила духа собственноручно. Позже Хейл признался парнишке, что таков был уговор – он не марает руки и не позволяет марать руки своим помощником. Если нужно достать травки, корешки, зелья, инфу – всегда рады помочь, но в остальном – дело ваше. Похоже, не один альфа уже был удивлен подобной позицией Питера, но тот был непоколебим в своем решении.

Стайлз не знал, откуда у Питера столько влияния и где он берет такую внутреннюю силу, но подозревал, что клуб сыграл в этом не последнюю роль. На той неделе Хейл ему больше не звонил, но уже в субботу Стилински имел удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как Питер заставил Адама кончить, используя исключительно собственные пальцы, даже не войдя в него. Он просто прикасался, ласкал, сжимал, гладил, трогал Адама так долго и чутко, что тот превратился в подрагивающую кучку свежего мяса на прилавке, покрытую слоем пота. Вероятно, Питеру, в отличии от других Домов, было легче добиться подобного эффекта – он наверняка знал, где и как нужно прикасаться к сабу, и делал это просто мастерски умело. Адам отдавался ему полностью – физически и эмоционально – настолько самоотверженно и жадно, что даже у Стайлза, на том расстоянии, где он был, начались проблемы с дыханием.

Сессия подошла к финалу тогда, когда Адам с тихим выдохом кончил, обмякая – как будто все предыдущие звуки измотали его до предела – и Стайлз  растеряно бросил взгляд в сторону, размышляя о том, что стоит сделать: остаться или же исчезнуть из этой части клуба, отдавая Питеру свободу. Оборотень в прошлый раз выбрал второй вариант, но сам Стайлз не был уверен, что это именно то, чего он ожидал от Хейла( чего бы хотел в тот момент). Он так же не был уверен в том, помогло ли ему присутствие на его первой сессии кого-то знакомого, но точно знал, что был сбит с толку дальнейшим поведением Питера: он все ожидал…чего-то. Но это нечто все никак не происходило и Стайлз уже почти привык к этой неопределенной определенности, но некий тонкий голосочек все продолжал нашептывать там внутри, что сейчас все может произойти, что сейчас все иначе. Он не будет лишним, даже если останется – Питер так никогда с ним не поступит.

Ева, как обычно бесшумная и грациозная, приблизилась к нему с хищной улыбкой, как раз когда он завис, пытаясь разобраться с этим сложным решением.

— Здравствуй, Стайлз. – она порхнула ладонью по его плечу, словно бы случайно пальцем выводя на нем непонятные узоры.

— Мистресс,— он торопливо чуть склонил голову в приветственном жесте, стараясь удержать вежливый тон, но с этим было сложнее.

Тон и интонации всегда были его слабым местом, потому что ему редко удавалось сдержать себя, когда хотелось говорить что-то конкретное или просто говорить. Это было подобно стилю жизни – быть все время для кого-то вызовом, дерзить, огрызаться и парировать – так что измениться вот так типа хоп и все он не мог никак. Не в его манере. Неа.

— Снова изучаешь, я смотрю.— проронила она, но Стайлз не понял, то ли она просто отметила этот факт, то ли так выразил свое недовольство. — Вы с ним очень хорошо знакомы, не так ли? С Питером.

Слова прозвучали как-то неоднозначно и Стайлз завис, пытаясь понять вопрос это или констатация факта, но даже если бы это и был вопрос, он все равно бы молчал. Ему нравилось играть в разные игры, требующие логики и мастерства разума – и он умел в них играть, говорят, не плохо. Но здесь…здесь был именно тот потенциальный противник, которого он не знал – и не знал, соответственно, чем могут обернуться эти игры в паре с ней. У Питера могли быть соперники, заклятые враги(в этом Стайлз не сомневался) или же просто недоброжелатели, а то, что их с Евой далеко не назовешь приятелями было очевидно. Он, конечно, предполагал, что вряд ли в клубе будет уместна добыча информации – это же нарушение правил, разве нет? – но все равно предусмотрительно держал язык за зубами.

Видимо на его лице отразилось нечто такое подозрительное, потому что Ева почти сразу же слегка искривилась в неком подобии снисходительной насмешки.

— Спрашиваю, потому что хочу знать: ты ждешь его или желаешь провести сессию со мной. — наконец, соизволила растолковать она наигранно скучающим тоном так, что прозвучало это почти как намек на свидание, но Стайлз не был настолько наивным.  
— Нет, Мистресс. Эм..не сегодня. Я не..никого не жду, — добавил он и тут же замер потому что едва он договорил, как рядом нарисовался Хейл.

— Не помешал? – вероятно, Мистресс была готова ответить, что очень даже, но Питер не особо дожидался от нее ответа, обратившись напрямую к Стайлзу: — Хочу кое-что обсудить с тобой.  
Ложь была настолько очевидной и фальшивой, что даже Стайлз ее просек, не говоря уже о Еве, но, тем не менее, она утвердительно кивнула, хоть было очевидно, что это совершенно точно не то, на что она настроилась. Стилински не интересовался особо этикетом отношений между Доминантами, но сомневался, что поведение Питера было приятным для нее. Но самому же Питеру было до самой задницы то, что задело ее чувства – и это было вполне типичным для него.

— Как же Адам, Господин?— поинтересовался он несдержанно, потому что, сосредоточившись на диалоге с Евой, не заметил, когда и, главное, куда тот исчез.

— Сейчас со знакомыми. Мне не стоит задерживаться надолго, так что, полагаю, ты уделишь мне немного своего времени…в главном зале.— ответ Питера был мягким и настолько чарующим, что у Стайлза даже возникло привычное желание закатить глаза в стиле: «О, да ладно. Серьезно, чувак?»

— Оставлю тогда Вас наедине,— голос Евы казался напряженным, а ухмылка на устах ядовитой и колючей и прежде чем удалиться, едва ощутимо прикоснулась к плечу парня:— До встречи, Стайлз.

Питер сморщил нос, проследив взглядом за шаловливым пальчиком Евы, и Стайлз как-то мимолетом догадался, что она сделала это нарочно – оставляя на нем свой запах, помечая.

— До встречи, Мистресс,— произнес он, спохватившись.

Питер помолчал еще несколько секунд, дожидаясь пока Ева окончательно раствориться в толпе, а затем буднично уточнил, совершенно сбивая с толку:

— Присядем?

— Я только поднялся. И разве мы идем в главный зал?…— неуверенно уточнил Стилински и тут же снова мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, вспомнив об этикете: —…Господин.  
— Вряд ли я могу решать за тебя. Разве что ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя забрали твою свободу, взяли рабом, но это сомнительно. Довольно специфические отношения, знаешь ли. Сомневаюсь, что они бы тебе понравились.

Стайлз не мог сказать со стопроцентной уверенностью, пошутил оборотень или мимолетом выдал еще одну порцию полезной информации, которую следует мотать на ус. С Питером было сложно разговаривать, потому что это было сродни сложнейшей партии в шахматы – но именно в этом и была вся прелесть разговоров с ним. Эдакий вызов. А когда это Стайлз благоразумно отказывался от подобного?

— А ты..ты не устал разве?— поинтересовался он, игнорируя сказанное ранее Питером, так до конца и не разобравшись в том, что это было.

Его взгляд совершенно неосознанно скользнул вдоль рук Хейла и его ладоней – его тонкие пальцы казались почти маленькими с учетом ширины ладоней. Стайлз никогда бы не подумал, что будет смотреть на них столь пристально. Он не мог вспомнить, как именно выглядит Питер в бета-форме, но отчего-то легко представил себе, какие ровные и аккуратные у него могли бы быть когти даже в таком виде. В голову вдруг пришла мысль о том, занимается ли Хейл сексом, трансформировавшись, и если да, то каково это. Может быть, есть кто-то, кто в курсе его маленького секрета – скажем, один из сабов – и этот кто-то(опять-таки возможно) позволял бы водить когтями по своей грудной клетке или, даже, по члену, который так чувствителен к малейшему прикосновению. К счастью, представление Хейла и Адама вызвало в нем возбуждение еще раньше, а если верить Дереку, то сила возбуждения не особо слышна оборотню, так что вряд ли Питер мог учуять сейчас изменения в его настроении.

Ладонь Питера небрежно  легла на его талию, ловко подталкивая к двери, и вот они снова оказались среди знакомых за, уже ставшим привычным, столиком. Парнишку не покидало впечатление, что этот диван Хейл-старший каким-либо образом застолбил, закрепил за собой, потому что кроме него Стайлз никогда не замечал кого-либо на этом месте.

Питер, открывший бутылку воды, практически одним махом осушил ее до половины – его адамово яблоко двигалось с каждым глотком, и не смотреть на это было невозможно.

— Твой взгляд можно истолковать как приглашение, знаешь, Стайлз? — лениво произнес Питер, осматривая парня в ответ, не выпуская из руки бутылку, и поигрывая крышечкой от нее между пальцев другой руки.

Стайлз вдохнул поглубже и ответил, криво усмехаясь:

— Непременно запишу в своем тайном дневнике…Господин.  
Лицо Питера на мгновение приобрело некое непривычное холодное выражение, прежде чем он отложил бутылку на столик.

— Прекрасно. Записывай, сколько влезет. У тебе хорошо получается записывать, — ядовито отметил Питер, — Но плохо выходит использовать.

На долю секунды Стайлз растерялся, совершенно не готовый к подобной волне ядовитого сарказма. Но затем сообразил, что речь о Еве и о тех предупреждениях Хейла.

— Ну, у меня нет причины отказывать ей. Она ничего дурного не сделала, даже наоборот: дала мне то, что я хотел.—произнес он, прикусив губу, постепенно и сам теряя веру в сказанное. И вообще, какого хрена он должен оправдываться перед ним, а?

— Проблема в том, лапушка, что ты сам и понятия не имеешь о том, чего бы хотел. Ты даже понятия не имеешь, с чего начал и совершенно не осознаешь этого.  Да, разумеется, путем проб и ошибок, ты найдешь то, что тебе нужно, но Ева…Ева далеко не тот проводник, который тебе нужен на этом пути. Она поведет тебя такими темными переулками, что ты и не представляешь, она делает все исключительно ради своего удовольствия. Это ее…фишка.— голос Питера звучал совершенно бесцветно, так, словно бы он объясняет маленькому зарвавшемуся не в меру наглому щенку элементарные вещи.

—Ну, я не вижу повода ей не доверять, — даже не задумываясь, буркнул Стайлз, поддевая этим Хейла еще больше, но тот лишь искривился в ответ, как будто услышал самую великую глупость в мире.

— Не стоит доверять кому-либо, основываясь лишь на том, что у тебя нет причин не доверять, Стайлз. Доверие нужно отдавать тому, кто заслужил.  
Стилински прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтоб удержать слова внутри, потому что так и хотелось плеснуть в лицо этому самоуверенному засранцу все возможные способы обезвреживания и убийства оборотней, которые он знает и может применить. Не потому, что так злился на него, а чтоб показать, что он не такой уж и ребенок, что он подстраховался, прежде чем принял приглашение Евы. Холодные презрительные комментарии Хейла удручали, совершенно четко показывая, насколько он слеп и беспомощен в вопросах БДСМ – слеп и беспомощен в глазах Питера.

Предыдущая сессия ему понравилась – очень даже: синяков на коже не было, самочувствие было в норме и послевкусие в виде воспоминаний вызывали покалывание в кончиках ушей, но теперь…Из-за Питера это впечатление портилось, снова возвращалось чувство неуклюжести, стыдливости и дискомфорта. Ему казалось, что в прошлый раз он поступил правильно – вот до этого момента казалось – а теперь все было подпорчено гадким удушающим чувством, отдаленно напоминающим позор. По правде говоря, он много чего ждал от Питера – любого проявления внимания, но уж точно не такого.

— Я не куплюсь на твой совет…Господин.— в тон ему( и может даже чуть злее, чем полагалось) фыркнул  Стайлз, но Питера это совершенно не смутило.

— О, дорогуша. Он бесплатный. Так, совет по старой памяти.


	9. Chapter 9

Стайлз никак не мог объяснить как так вышло, но вскоре они с Хейлом начали проводить солидный кусок времени. Питер наглел с каждым разом – не в клубе отнюдь, скорее по работе: каждый раз поручений становилось все больше и больше, так что в конце-концов Стайлз начал подозревать, что до их встречи Хейл никому кроме себя поиск информации не доверял. Не стоило больших усилий понять, что у Хейла огромная сеть шпионов по всему городу(стране и миру тоже может быть), но помимо этого тот использовал и совершенно другие источники: временами он подсовывал Стайлзу такие редкие и правильные книги, что необходимые данные оставалось лишь разложить по алфавиту.  Не смотря на то, что солидную долю работы выполнял именно Стайлз, Питер все равно не находил свободной минутки, чтоб перепроверить инфу – а он не из тех, у кого могут быть погрешности, значит…определенная толика доверия, что ли, работала на пользу парню: его счет в банке рос как тесто на дрожжах. Однажды перепроверив баланс на карте, Стайлз даже задумался о том, что надо бы побаловать отца – купить какую-нибудь полезную хрень, вроде скороварки: а че, пусть хоть кто-то готовит ему полезную пищу, раз уж сам Стайлз черте-где вкалывает на ненавистного оборотня. Ну…не то, чтобы вкалывает( скорее занимается любимым делом), и не то, чтобы ненавистного( вполне себе сносного в последнее время), но сути дела это не меняет.

Впрочем, в клубе все было иначе: едва они пресекали его порог, как динамика их отношений разительно менялась – настолько, как у актеров, сошедших за кулисы. Сам Стайлз прекрасно знал свое место и, разумеется, этику поведения, но его привычную дерзость это все равно до конца не усмиряло – нет-нет, да и вырвется что-нибудь не подобающее его статусу. Но, даже если и так, эти редкие вспышки не пресекали границы, изначально поставленные Питером, так что значительных проблем это не доставляло. Как и не значительных, впрочем. Это было не сложно, так как в основном они придерживались нейтральных тем – за исключением некоторых случаев.

Стайлз и предположить не мог, что будет смотреть на Питера Хейла с другой, более человечной стороны – но, тем не менее, что-то такое в нем было, и не замечать этого было бы глупым самообманом. Он снисходительно относился к своим сабам – то есть к людям, отдавшим ему свое доверие – которые без малейших колебаний позволяли связывать собственные руки, ноги и, может быть, другие части тела, оставаясь перед ним абсолютно беззащитными. Но, когда он это делал, в них не было страха или тревоги – в такие моменты они не видели и не слышали ничего, кроме него – и это было прекрасно настолько, что сбивало дыхание. Стайлз обожал эти детали в представлениях, потому что те звуки – почти не слышные – что срывались с их губ, когда Хейл связывал покорно подставленные запястья, например, те неосознанные стоны и выдохи просто неимоверно возбуждали, будоража в голове нечто жаркое, вязкое.

Казалось, даже в этом обществе Питер Хейл выделялся.  Он со сдержанным удовлетворением принимал внимание, которое предоставляли ему даже в избытке и уважение, которое заработал в глазах других Доминантов. Как бы Стайлзу не хотелось, но даже он был вынужден признать, что Хейл на своем месте – и получает то, что заслужил, то, что было его по праву. Он никогда не нарушал правил и всегда давал своим сабам именно то, в чем они нуждаются – как-то интуитивно улавливая их желания. Стайлз видел как под его ладонями и плеткой с легкостью раскрывались солидные бизнесмены в стрессовых ситуациях, простые трудяги, задолбаные несносным шефом и женщины, которым просто скучно жить. Он видел, как ловко Питер управляется с их телами, словно освобождая их от невидимой плотной пленки – и это вызывало у парня сладкую дрожь от шеи и до пят. Может быть, не стоило так пристально следить за его действиями каждый раз, но…никто его не останавливал, никто не говорил «чувак, это странно, ты что на него запал?», так что все было в порядке – от действий Питера он получал куда больше ответов на интересующие его вопросы и поэтому он подобно губке с жадностью впитывал эти знания.

Ева больше не беспокоила его, хотя всегда приветственно кивала головой издалека, тем самым показывая, что она помнит о нем – знает, что он пришел. Стайлз не испытывал по этому поводу каких либо сожалений или беспокойства – ее поведение казалось абсолютно логичным и вовсе не подозрительным. Помимо нее было еще довольно много желающих углубить его практические познания в Теме, но парень хотел дать себе время, так что без колебаний отказывался от подобных предложений. Честно говоря, он не был уверен в том, нравятся ли ему публичные сессии – его ли это стихия, - но для сравнения нужно было провести закрытую, а запираться в приватной комнате с кем-то малознакомым он как-то вот ни капельки не горел желанием. Так что он временно поставил перед собой другую цель – завести как можно больше знакомств, наладить связи и хотя бы отчасти изучить возможных партнеров. Остальные же, казалось, абсолютно точно понимали, к чему он стремился, поэтому не торопились с предложениями.

Питер частично солгал ему, сказав, что клуб принадлежит мужчине, потому что, как выяснилось, он был прихотью его супруги – той самой женщины у его ног. Ей нужно было общество, в котором можно было бы без проблем раскрыться и быть собой – быть сабмиссивом. Стайлз ее прекрасно понимал: не смотря на то, что она всегда молча стояла на коленях у ног своего партнера, она была одарена всем, о чем только можно желать и он сам хотел бы для себя чего-то вроде этого.  Он хотел бы испытывать то же по отношению к себе – поразительную нежность, чувственность, заботу и в то же время жесткость, силу, власть, тлеющую где-то там, в той ладони, что кормит ее клубникой.

Супруги получали прибыль с интернет-магазина, специализирующегося на принадлежностях для БДСМ-сессий и гости клуба, по большей части, покупали  необходимое у них. Питер как-то пошутил, что благодаря им у него целая комната дома отведена специально под сессии и именно тогда Стайлз впервые задумался о том, а были ли у Питера когда-нибудь отношения вообще.

Нет, было бы глупо думать, что никто не хотел благосклонности Питера, не смотря на то, что он не слишком баловал людей, которых хорошо знал. К примеру, с Адамом он перекидывался всего парой слов перед каждой сессией – уточнял состояние здоровья и так, по мелочи. Они знали друг друга и без слов – и Питер наверняка знал, чего от него ждет саб или на что может согласиться. Со временем Стайлз начал распознавать, когда Хейл исполнял невысказанные прихоти других, а когда давал волю своим – это распознавание не всегда давалось верно, но все же давалось.

У оборотня  была какая-то неуловимая сила, эдакое магнитное поле, притягивающее мазохистов как бабочек на свет, вызывая собственной персоной искорки  благоговейного страха и, скорее всего, они даже и не догадывались, что эти искорки – ничто иное, как инстинкт самосохранения, отчаянно предупреждающий о приближении хищника. А, может, и догадывались, - и именно поэтому приходили к Хейлу. Бабочки ведь все равно рвутся к свету, даже когда он обжигает их крылья. Сам же Питер никогда не отказывал, хоть и не всегда был доволен нарушением дисциплины, вроде перебивания его речи, как это делал Стайлз, например –потому что, в основном, когда Питер не проводил сессии, он обсуждал с парнем, скажем,  реакции тела на то или иное воздействие.

Честно говоря, Стайлз и в страшном сне не предполагал, что сможет вести задушевные беседы с Хейлом и видеть в нем личность, причем весьма интересную личность. Но, с другой стороны, он никогда бы и не подумал, что станет регулярным гостем БДСМ-клуба.

***

Джош сменил место работы, и от этого стало значительно свободней в моральном плане, хотя изначально Стайлз думал, что уход сокурсника ровным счетом ни черта не изменит. Но сейчас стало значительно легче от того, что его одногодка, сокурсник и своего рода приятель( не друг, а так, приятель) не осведомлен о том, что и как он там делает в выходные. По сути он почти и не говорил с ним, после того раза, когда размыто объяснил, что знает Питера еще с прошлой жизни – и именно после того раза между ними воцарилась своего рода неопределенность. Джош знал обоих Стайлзов: того, который сам определяет для себя правила, и того, который открывается в клубе – перемены между повседневным Стайлзом и Стайлзом на выходных его не хило так стремали и это было прописано на его лице каждый раз при встрече. Нет, Стилински знал, что стыдиться ему нечего и что в договоре Джоша о найме изначально очень четко были прописаны правила, защищающие личности присутствующих, но там не было правил, запрещающих ошарашено таращиться, так что  все равно был дискомфорт от осознания того, что есть кто-то еще, знающий, видящий перемены и не совсем их одобряющий.  Так что да, после увольнения Джоша встречи с ним свелись к минимуму, а дискомфорт потихоньку затухал внутри.

Клуб сменил бармена, почти не заметив, но Стайлз теперь расслаблено опирался о спинку излюбленного дивана Питера, где они уже привычно проводили беседы – если появлялась возможность, конечно. Согласно договоренности, они никогда не смешивали работу и происходящее в клубе, так что о том, что готовые и распечатанные бумаги уже дожидаются Хейла на его принтере, Стайлз молчал в тряпочку – все завтра на официальной встрече вне клуба. Честно говоря, они стали настолько регулярно встречаться, что номер Хейла уже был забит в органайзере и в мысленном графике на каждый день – но об этом Стайлз ни под какими пытками не признается оборотню.

— Ты…не очень ладишь с Евой. Почему?— Стайлз неосознанно кивнул головой в ответ, женщине, когда она проходила неподалеку.

Ева и виду не подала, что услышала свои имя, так что вряд ли можно было понять, услышала ли она все сказанное. Но Питер насмешливо фыркнул при словах «не очень» и чуть скривился, когда услышал сам вопрос – казалось, он взвешивает все за и против, думает, стоит ли об этом говорить и парень отчетливо видел толику сомнения на его лице, когда он все-таки заговорил на выдохе:

— Как-то раз мы сталкивались с ней. И допустили своего рода…ошибку.

Хейл произнес это медленно и совершенно лениво, словно бы не хотел продолжать тему разговора, и почти сразу же замолчал. Стайлз мысленно усмехнулся – не так, чтобы надменно, скорее горько, - потому что по памяти, без напряга мог припомнить каждую ошибку Питера Хейла и то, чего ему стоили эти ошибки. Мог, но не хотел, потому что большая их часть была накрепко связана с его собственными воспоминаниями о прошлом – хорошими и плохими, но неизменно сверлящими ностальгией о том, что кануло в Лету. Давным давно. Сейчас Питер был другим – чувствовался по новому, хоть и не особо изменился: скажем так, если бы его увидел Скотт, то не заметил бы ровным счетом никаких изменений. Но они были: Питер контролировал в равной степени и ситуацию, и себя самого - эта ответственность явно повлияла на него.

Стилински было крайне интересно, что же за ошибку он сотворил с Евой, может быть у них был роман, или они ограбили вместе банк, или…Да нет, ну правда, это было своего рода вызовом природной потребности знать все. Но Питер молчал, тишина давила на уши неловкостью, а просить о продолжении не стоило: хотел бы – сказал бы.

— Я…планировал сегодня пройтись в другой части клуба,— произнес Стайлз ломая чертову тишину и почти физически ощущая от этого облегчение.

— Как всегда, никакого терпения, да, Стайлз?— фыркнул Питер чуть сощурив глаза, как будто был уверен, что парень так и поступит:— Неужели не хочешь узнать, что произошло?

Хейл откровенно дразнил его, и это слегка задевало – хотелось бы сказать, что раздражало, но нет, скорее просто смущало.

— Рискнул предположить, что ты не хочешь рассказывать. Господин.

— Если бы не хотел, то и не начинал бы, — парировал Хейл, —Просто задумался о том, как это обличить в слова. Мы встретились не здесь. В другом клубе. В смысле,  я был здесь, но и был кое-где еще. Ну а что? Просто хотел оценить возможности конкурентов,— признался Питер без тени смущения, чуть пожав плечами. — Ева была нижней. Ну, вернее, притворялась ею, так как обладала склонностью пользоваться слабыми Доминантами. То есть такими, которые не желали показывать свои сессии. Видишь ли, ей доставляет удовольствие вынуждать людей делать то, чего они не хотят себе делать. Это немного сложновато, не совсем точно описывает то, что я хотел сказать, но..

— Я понимаю, Мастер.— кивнул Стайлз поддакивая.

— Не уверен, что ты понимаешь это до конца…Мы закрытое общество, но все же общество. Я понял, что с ней не так, поэтому прервал сессию и счел своим долгом объявить о ее тенденциях. Сомневаюсь, что она смогла мне простить подобное. Она все поняла, но, разумеется, перекрутила все в свою пользу: мол, она не знала, что обладает задатками Доминанта. Сменила клуб, сменила браслет и вот она здесь, — усмехнулся Питер, чуть передернув плечами, и добавил: — Ходит по опасной грани. А мне подобное претит.

Стайлз понятливо дернул головой, закусив щеку изнутри и одновременно пытаясь вообразить, как это должно было выглядеть: как-то даже представить нереально, чтоб кто-то был способен доминировать над Евой. Но, если посмотреть с другой стороны и учесть ее выбор не особо опытных партнеров, они могли и не замечать в ней того притяжения, очевидного хищного магнетизма, который уместней назвать животным магнетизмом, но Питер отнюдь не неопытный. Нет, это не «мы» совершили ошибку, это Ева совершила ошибку, выбрав Хейла.

Сказанное Питером не до конца было правдой -  хоть парень и не сильно просек фишку с нюансами в разделении на доминантов и сабмиссивов – просто потому что Ева все еще была здесь и исключать ее в обозримом будущем никто не планировал.

— Я всегда оказываюсь прав, как ты заметил,— натянуто усмехнулся Хейл, сменив интонацию:—Но в некоторых моментах лучше бы ошибался, правда?

Оборотень не ждал от него ответа, скорее просто констатировал факт, затем перевел немигающий взгляд на пальцы Стайлза, неосознанно сжимающие опустевшую бутылку с водой.

— Хочешь пить? Еще воды или, может быть, сок?

— Благодарю, Мастер, но нет. — ответ скомкался на последней паре слов, потому что Стайлз судорожно глубоко вздохнул, столкнувшись глазами с по-прежнему заинтересованным взглядом Евы, но теперь, после сказанного, этот взгляд чувствовался совершенно иначе.

***

Войдя в клуб спустя неделю и осмотревшись, Стайлз слегка огорчился – Питера нигде не было видно. Нет, он конечно приходил раньше – и довольно часто, - но тогда предпочитал проводить свое время в приватной комнате. Стайлз привычно заказал бутылку воды и взялся рассматривать присутствующих. В полумраке зала довольно отчетливо светились белые браслеты – таких в этот раз было прилично. Ева, которую он теперь, как предположительную опасность, высматривал еще при входе, скрылась за портьерой в паре со своей нижней, едва перекинувшись с ней парой фраз.

Все это едва ли его порадовало – наоборот, создалось впечатление, что он вляпался в такой узкий коридор со спертым воздухом и все никак не может его пройти, хотя и осознает, что за его пределами есть свежий, чистый. Прошедшая неделя выдалась одной из самых поганых в его жизни – так с чего же он взял, что выходные будут другими? Сразу несколько дней подряд зачеты, плюс новая девушка Джоша (и Стайлз_Идеальный_Сосед_по комнате_Стилински, стараясь дать им побольше пространства, допоздна протирал джинсы в библиотечных залах, где даже шоколадку съесть преступление). Скотт безусловно звонил регулярно – правда, по ночам, причем три из них он ныл про Киру, рассказывал, как Кира надрала зад соперникам по лакроссу со своей командой и снова ныл о Кире. В какой-то момент, положив трубку в четыре утра, Стайлз вдруг понял, что ни о чем другом они уже давно не говорят – и что вряд ли Скотт осознает, что болтает о ней без умолку. Кто бы мог подумать, из всех мохнатой(и не мохнатой) братии, только Дерек удосужился поинтересоваться, как его зачеты и не довел ли его Питер до белого каления.

По факту, еще в пятницу вечером он чувствовал себя усталым, выдавленным и расплющенным – по коже подобно тысячам раздражающих мурашек щекотно пробегались искры тока , но лечь и просто отдохнуть – Стайлз так не умеет, неа. Если честно, он никогда не был Йодой в борьбе со стрессом, но тем не менее уже несколько лет подряд у него не случалось панических атак и он намеревался всеми силами продлить сей волшебный период.

В целом ничего интересного не наблюдалось, но затем его взгляд остановился на одном из Доминантов. Парень был довольно хорош, всего на несколько лет старше его самого, он оглядывал зал, очевидно, в поисках кого-нибудь интересного и Стайлз непроизвольно выпрямил плечи, желая попасть в его поле зрения. Просто так.

Их взгляды скрестились практически на несколько секунд, а затем Стайлз уже почти привычно склонил голову. В принципе, он мог бы и сам подойти – отказ его даже не задел бы, потому что в этом обществе так принято: каким бы ни был отказ, он не вызвал бы ни стыда, ни смущения у любого из заинтересовавшихся партнеров. И эти правила были одними из тех в клубе, которые Стайлз принял с радостью.

— Здравствуй,— произнес мужчина поравнявшись с ним,— Я Брайан. Как тебя зовут?

— Стайлз, Господин.— коротко ответил он, чувствуя как сбивается дыхание, становится торопливым,  мелким и поверхностным.

— Какие планы на вечер, Стайлз?— чуть усмехнулся парень, почти незаметно склонив в сторону голову, будто изучая его:— Вдруг наши планы совпадают, м?

В голосе Брайана проскользнула задорная нотка, а сам Стайлз вдруг осознал, что уже давно не был так возбужден. А еще он был уверен, что с этим парнем они договорятся абсолютно точно.

***

 

Ягодицы просто полыхали огнем, казалось, он живой, ползает по коже, покрывая собой все, до чего может дотянуться в радиусе задницы, и Стайлз был уверен, что если публика и не заметила, как он спустил в трусы, то уж оборотни( во главе с Питером) наверняка это учуяли. Его, к слову, в толпе не было – хотя Стайлз и не особо осматривался в момент, когда Брайан массировал его член поверх ткани нижнего белья. Последний раз у него было подобное еще в школе, лет в четырнадцать, и он бы наверняка стушевался, если бы Доминант в это время не покрывал его плечи и шею сладкими поцелуями, мурлыча о том, насколько он прекрасен, когда кончает.

Распрямиться удалось с трудом, и Стайлз позволил себе обессилено упасть на Брайана, который был чуть выше него. Горлышко бутылки с водой тут же оказалось у его губ – и если честно, то очень вовремя оказалось, так как чертовски хотелось пить – и он абсолютно не возражал. Все тело было измотано, но голова…голова была просто потрясающе пустая и легкая, так что самым правильным в этот момент казалось прислониться к жаркому, дарящему ощущение покоя и безопасности, телу.

— Давай перейдем в более комфортное место, — произнес Брайан, поддерживая его, и Стайлз просто кивнул, соглашаясь.

Он думал о том, что стоило сделать это раньше – почему он не решался сделать это раньше? –ибо ощущения были просто восхитительными.  Он был пьян, одурманен этим прекрасным штилем внутри, но понимал, что похмелья на утро не будет, как если бы он надрался. И, к слову, алкоголь как средство борьбы со стрессом, значительно упал в его глазах. Он как-то отстраненно улавливал отголоски разговоров и волны движения, постепенно заполоняющее все вокруг, как будто он выныривал из глубокой воды. Брайан усадил его на диван и тут же приземлился рядом, осторожно прихватив его запястье.

— Все хорошо, Стайлз? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

— Прекрасно.— выдохнул Стилински, словно со стороны вслушиваясь в собственный голос, — Просто прекрасно…Господин.— добавил он запоздало.

Брайан насмешливо фыркнул и Стайлз хотел было оправдаться, сказать, что он полный профан в этих штуках и что, если по секрету, то он периодически тренируется перед зеркалом, но…его взгляд натолкнулся на силуэт Питера в углу. Его плечи были такими же широкими, статными, он стоял ровно и казался самоуверенным – и вовсе не в том привычно саркастическом смысле, а по настоящему.  Он казался не таким как раньше, каким-то неуловимо отличающимся от привычного(ставшего привычным) Питера, а саб, стоящий подле него, смотрел в его глаза, казалось, упрямо и дерзко.

Хейл должно быть почувствовал излишний интерес к своей персоне и, обернувшись, посмотрел прямо на него. В первое мгновение он показался удивленным, но затем на его лице возникла кривоватая усмешка, и он понимающе подмигнул ему. Стайлз тут же отвел взгляд, совершенно не готовый к невербальным баталиям, и сосредоточил все внимание на Брайане, который разминал  его запястья, чтобы немного уменьшить те следы трения, что возникнут завтра по утру. Может быть, он переусердствовал вырываясь из пут, но та толика боли, которую он получил стоила этого, потому что завтра она будет оседать на его губах приятными воспоминаниями.

— Придешь на следующей неделе?— мимолетом поинтересовался Брайан и Стайлз почти не думал над ответом:

— Да. Но…еще не знаю, что буду делать, Мастер.

Он ни капли не сомневался, что встретится с Брайаном еще – и может быть даже не единожды – потому что то, что они делали сегодня, было просто охеренно умиротворяющим, чтоб упустить шанс повторить это.

— Если будет интересно – найди меня.— пальцы Брайана бережно коснулись его щеки, прежде чем он оставил Стайлза наедине.


	10. Chapter 10

Стайлз даже и не предполагал, что случайно наткнется на Питера – Нью-Йорк же в целом до хера не маленький городок, а очень даже серьезный мегаполис и, к тому же, они варились в абсолютно полярных частях города. Питер был из тех, кто может себе позволить дорогую европейскую тачку и ее парковку на таких стоянках, где даже воздух стоит денег – эдакая вип-персона, человек Манхэттена, вычурных ресторанов, загородных клубов и закрытых вечеринок с коктейлями, присыпанными пыльцой бриллиантов. Стайлз же в такие места даже примерно не совался – еще бы, с учетом его статуса студента-стипендиата ему на закрытую вечеринку разве что уборщиком попасть. Да и то, наверное, придется пройти кастинг. Его стихией было совершенно другое, вроде забегаловок на каждом углу с фастфудами на разный вкус, дешевых баров с разбавленной выпивкой и розничных магазинчиков. Он хотел бы посмотреть какое-нибудь представление, сходить в кино, может быть, или попасть в театр, чтобы хоть как-то развиваться еще и в культурном плане – это помимо научного и сексуального-то. Но все никак не получалось выкроить время – до недавних пор все было не так уж и плохо: можно было выбраться куда-нибудь где-то в промежутке между встречами в клубе и учебой. Но затем появился крестный-фей-Питер со своим сказочным предложением о подработке и свободного времени почти совсем не осталось. Впрочем, поручений от него поступало все больше и больше, так что хочешь -не хочешь, а по долгу службы приходилось светиться в абсолютно непредсказуемых частях города. В том числе, на Манхэттене – никогда не знаешь, где нарисуется информатор.

По сути случай абсолютно случайного столкновения был всего один раз( подумать только, каковы шансы-то, а?) и он действительно был чистой воды совпадением: они столкнулись на выставке, представляющей культуру некоторых племен аборигенов. Хейл выглядел настолько откровенно удивленным, что это можно было без труда прочесть на его лицо – подумать только, а до этого момента Стайлз пребывал почти в стопроцентной уверенности, что единственным элементом выражения его лица может быть исключительно кривоватая ухмылка и ее разновидности.

— Здравствуй,— оборотень запнулся на долю секунды, когда между ними словно бы случайно нарисовался высокий статный мужчина и Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови.

 Он не раз видел незнакомца в клубе и, до сего момента, предполагал, что Хейл не особо жалует отношения на засадах Доминирования и подчинения, а значит, и не особо жалует людей из этой сферы в своей повседневности. Но подтянутый холеный брюнет своим присутствием абсолютно точно перечеркивал подобные непоколебимые( опять же – до сего момента) предположения.

— Э..Привет,— ответил Стайлз, рефлекторно изучая незнакомца рядом с Питером, а затем неуверенно добавил, обращаясь к нему:— Мы вроде знакомы, нет? Или…об этом не правильно говорить здесь?  
— Марк, — коротко представился незнакомец, похоже, совершенно не смутившись от подобного упоминания.

— Стайлз, — с облегчением представился Стилински в ответ, пожимая ладонь, и почти неосознанно отметил, насколько приятно-теплые ладони у этого Марка.

— Рад знакомству, Стайлз, — усмехнулся мужчина, поочередно переводя добродушный взгляд то на Питера, то на Стайлза, как будто он был продавцом тачек, а они были богатенькими клиентами:— Но, к сожалению, должен вас покинуть. Долг зовет, работа ждать не станет,— с его губ сорвался короткий смешок, а затем он снова повернулся к Питеру, уже более серьезно уточняя:— Так что, насчет пятницы, договорились? Перезвони мне, если что, пораньше, обсудим детали.

Едва Марк отошел, как Питер полностью переключил свое внимание на Стайлза и тот растеряно замер, совершенно не представляя, как поступить дальше. Каждая их встреча вне клуба всегда проходила по деловому и речь заходила исключительно про работу, в клубе же – все было гораздо интимнее. А сейчас все происходило слишком неопределенно – не работа, не клуб. Подобрать алгоритм действий казалось непосильной задачей, и сам Стайлз в целом теперь понимал, как себя чувствует несчастная рыбешка, вытянутая из пруда на берег. Ему даже думать не хотелось, что он застукал Питера во время свидания – нет, этого и быть не могло, потому что будь это свидание, то был бы и прощальный поцелуй. Без поцелуя никак – он же самая главная часть, решающая: по нему определяют, будет ли следующая встреча или нет, понравились ли партнеры друг другу или нет и….Но с Питером все иначе, Питер другой.

Вопросы всплывали чередой один за другим, но произнести хоть какой-нибудь не получалось – нет, ну правда, если Питер надумал завести себе саба на постоянной основе, то его это не задевало ни в коей мере. Более того, он бы даже счастья ему пожелал и прислал бы цветы на свадьбу, если бы, конечно, такое произошло. Хотя вполне возможно, что у него уже кто-то был….в конце концов, почему нет, м? Может, этот кто-то никто иной как Марк, высокий, стройный красавчик, который подходит ему по всем параметрам, начиная от атлетического телосложения и заканчивая возрастом.

Из размышлений его вырвало деликатное покашливание Хейла:

— Боже, я буквально слышу, как вертятся мысли в твоей голове, — произнес он скучающим, слегка ворчливым тоном, привычно поднимая глаза к потолку. — Ты здесь по делу? Принес бумаги или…

— Я в процессе проверки данных,— Стайлз попытался скрыть легкое смущение за вальяжной деловитостью, но выходило скорее жалким оправданием брошенного любовничка:— Где-то здесь, на выставке должно быть зелья, по моим данным, так что..

—…так что не смею тебя задерживать.— настойчиво оборвал его Питер, — Найдешь меня, когда у тебя будет нечто конкретное.

***

Стайлз не был в курсе о пятнице – даже приблизительно, но, если верить логике то общее звено между Питером и Марком был исключительно клуб, а если так, то это загадочное нечто в пятницу было свиданием в клубе. По пятницам Стайлз отсыпался, наслаждался предвкушением выходных и снова отсыпался, но в клуб не ходил – просто так исторически сложилось. Он даже сам не мог сказать почему, так что да, разумеется он не знал чем таким ознаменована пятница.

И это незнание просто выкручивало мозги  напрочь, как стиральная машинка в местной прачечной ( а у нее, между прочим, изначально не предусматривалось деликатного режима). И дело было совсем не в том, что Питер мог кого-то найти, типа как на постоянно – например, чтобы этот кто-то стоял для него на коленях. В смысле, сам Стайлз ни за какие шиши не согласился бы на подобное для кого-либо, вот ни за что. Дело было вовсе не в самом факте нахождения, дело было в том, что Стайлз никогда даже и не задумывался о том, чтобы рассмотреть подобный вариант, в котором Хейл – состоит в стабильных отношениях.   
И, с другой стороны, если это так, то это означает, что их уже ставшие привычными, беседы закончатся, потому что…нет, ну как это, говорить на такие темы с человеком, у чьих ног сидит кто-то другой, посторонний? К тому же, зная Хейла, он бы уделял свое внимание исключительно своему подопечному –так как взял бы за него ответственность. Со стороны это выглядело бы не очень лицеприятно…далеко не лицеприятно, если честно – Стайлз заебался испытывать это чувство третьего  лишнего или же выкинутого за ненадобностью на чердак.

Он выслал Хейлу все возможные файлы по делу – правда, с легким опозданием в несколько часов и то чисто потому что был занят: всматривался в пространство перед собой.  
Но, разумеется, знать об этом никто не должен.

Разве что Джош, который не мог не заметить странного штиля в привычном урагане Стилински: он несколько раз  вопросительно приподнимал брови, намекая, так сказать, на общее недоумение, но Стайлз упорно его игнорировал. Игнорировал до тех пор, пока не пришел к выводу, что Джош – единственный, у кого можно получить нужные ответы без особых последствий. Ведь он бармен, а бармен в таком клубе всегда знает все.

— А что в пятницу?

— Экзамен,— незамедлительно ответил Джош, как будто только и ждал этого вопроса.

— Нет,  я не…— Стайлз выдохнул, чуть нахмурив брови, и уточнил: — В клубе. Что будет в клубе в эту пятницу?

Джош растеряно заморгал, пытаясь понять о чем идет речь и это искреннее недоумение просто шибало по мозгам: нет, ну как можно так быстро забыть ТАКОЕ место?

— Да вроде ниче…А, вспомнил. — казалось, парень сомневается, стоит ли рассказывать, видимо вспомнив об условиях рабочего  контракта, — Как-то там организовывали вечер Пар, но…видимо не это тебя интересует, да?— Джош чуть сощурился, уточняя: — Или тебя кто-то пригласил?

— Да…не совсем. Просто Питер кого-то пригласил, по ходу и… — Стайлз так и не закончил предложении, просто потому что не знал как.

«И не сказал мне об этом»

Ну, если по правде, то и не должен был – он же никогда ничего не говорил о планах там, или о личной жизни….И если в пятницу вечер пар, то вполне логично, что Питер решил не говорить Стайлзу – очевидно, он предположил, что парня вряд ли это заинтересует. Да,  и наверняка он бы ответил отказом.

— Оу, этот вечно перебирает,— пренебрежительно фыркнул Джош,— Да у него никого нет, но устав и не требует, чтобы было. Просто нужно прийти с партнером. Там просто речь про обмен партнерами, так что… Для него это обычный вечер, только в более узком обществе, вот и все.

Стайлз насторожено замер, пытаясь понять, как на это реагировать: в смысле, ему же до лампочки, есть ли у него кто-то постоянный, или нет, так почему же стало чуть легче? Нет, а с чего он вообще решил, что Марк ему подходит? Он слишком…смазливый. Но вместе с этой легкостью пришло и разочарование: вряд ли он бы согласился пойти с ним, но мог бы и спросить. В конце концов, ничего бы не отвалилось. Они же столько времени проводили вместе, столько говорили, что казалось будто между ними есть какая-то связь или нечто вроде этого…ну, во всяком случае, степень настороженного отвращения они уже прошли.

Старший Хейл по сути своей не особо отличался от младшего, точно так же использовал его для получения инфы – разве что он не втягивал его во всякие безнадежные задницы, вроде тех, что остаются сединой на волосах. Если, конечно, выживаешь. Джош внимательно следил за реакцией соседа по комнате, а затем как-то неловко со вздохом сожаления добавил:

— Питер…никогда не приглашает тех, кто был с Евой. Это типа особое правило Доминантов, что ли. Или их особое правило, я не шарю, ты в этом теперь куда больше продвинутый, да?— Джош мягко толкнул его плечом в плечо, слегка улыбнувшись.

И он был прав – Стайлз действительно начинал понимать разделение власти гораздо глубже, чем Джош, хоть это понимание не особо помогало чувствовать себя адекватно: Питер всем своим видом, флюидами(или что там у них) представлял собой идеального Господина – и это отстойно. Потому что бунт, который возрастал внутри, становился каждый раз все сильнее и сильнее: из маленьких искорок до сносящего все на своем пути урагана. Сейчас эта буря трансформировалась в невыносимую, несдерживаемую ярость и обиду. Чертов Хейл все время поучал его:«это так, это не так, ты глупец, ты щенок» .И ни разу – еще ни разу не дал настоящей практической лекции, хотя все время красноречиво намекал на то, что Стайлз нуждается в ней, или даже не в одной. Но всегда неизменно держался на расстоянии, придерживался выставленных собою же границ.

Это же не честно. Не справедливо, в конце-то концов. Лекций о том, какой он необразованный и неопытный ему уже было предостаточно. Просто выше крыши было этих лекций и моралечитаний.

***

В субботу Питер не появился: Адам и Пэт тихо переговаривались у бара, а он сам чувствовал себя брошенным, никому не нужным щенком – и за это чувство он ненавидел себя больше всего. Просто потому что обещал себе никогда не заводить – не позволять себе – таких отношений, которые вызывают зависимость, навроде тех, что были у них со Скоттом. Подобным образом он себя чувствовал, когда появилась Эллисон. После нее их дружба как поломанный зубец, никак не могла попасть обратно, на свое место. Затем Айзек – и эта их необъяснимая волчья связь. А затем Кира. Поездка  в Нью-Йорк была идеальным способом, чтобы безболезненно оторваться, вырваться из этих отношений, но он никак не думал, что вырвавшись из одних, втянется в другие, да еще и с Питером. Может быть его приятели с факультета психологии объяснили бы это лучше, например сказали бы, что тяга к чему-то знакомому вполне закономерное явление, но…Стайлз знал, что в этом нечто большее. Не только связь с Бейкон Хилз.

Он прекрасно понимал Питера, потому что у каждого из них была толика отнюдь не приятного прошлого, о котором и вспоминать мерзко. Хейл из-за своего кататонического состояния не мог взять ситуацию под контроль, не мог удержать свою вторую сущность, зато теперь прекрасно владел собой. Своего рода компенсаторный эффект за прошлые огрехи – идеальный Доминант, способный контролировать не только себя, но и других.

Ему казалось, что еще тогда, на том предыдущем совершенно неадекватном уровне, между ними установилось искаженное подобие взаимосвязи: Питер мог бы не спрашивать, но он спросил. И принял его отказ, когда был абсолютно безумен.

Брайан появился из ниоткуда( или, может, просто Стайлз слишком увлекся самокопанием) и у Стайлза возникло огромного, давящее на гортань, отчаянное желание согласиться абсолютно на все – и это было опасно. Опасно в первую очередь для него, так что предупреждающая лампочка в башке мгновенно взялась мигать красным. По правде, он уже давненько не чувствовал себя таким убитым и, если предыдущая неделя казалось ему прогулкой в ад, то как тогда назвать эту…

— Не думаю, что это удачная мысль, Мастер, — проронил он и как чумной двинулся на выход и Стейси показалась слегка удивленной, когда он махнул ей на прощание, покидая клуб подозрительно рано.

***

Он напивался не слишком часто – просто даже охуеть как редко напивался, не смотря на регулярные тусовки в общаге. Это было своего рода пунктиком, не терпящим возражений. Не то, чтобы не хотелось – хотелось иногда даже слишком сильно. Но перспектива разболтать некоторые детали своего прошлого по пьяни как-то совсем не улыбалась, ну типа: «знаешь, бро, с оборотнями порой такой отстой тусить, они суки слишком ловкие, и бесстыже этим пользуются, а помню как-то…» . Не то, чтобы ему поверили, просто он и без этого прославился фриканутым чудиком, так что…спасибо, но нет.

Но то, что он не пил часто не означало, что он не знал, как нужно напиваться.

Он и не заметил, как опорожнил бутылку – вторую или третью за вечер – и мир, равно как и ощущение времени растворились сами по себе. Огни города били по глазам не хуже пытки и он прикрыл на манюсенькую минуточку – всего на одну. Ну или не на одну. А в следующее мгновение он уже пытается отразить атаку, прежде чем понимает, что это всего лишь таксист, который требует законно положенные ему деньги. И вообще-то да, все логично – за услуги нужно платить.

С горем пополам справившись со ступеньками он поднялся наверх по адресу, отдаленно знакомому, но вспомнить, чей он и зачем эти непослушные ноги его сюда притащили никак не получалось. А затем вдруг – бац и он уже на мягиньком таком, кожаном скрипучем диване. Все вокруг крутилось, как будто он сутки напролет катался на карусели, а в ладонь вдруг ткнулся прохладный стакан воды. Питер смотрел на него и что-то бубнел, то есть наверное он говорил четко и ясно, а не бубнел, но в ушах будто ваты кто насовал, так что ничерта не получалось разобрать и вообще: откуда здесь Питер? Глюк?

— Стайлз, когда ты божился, что у тебя ЧП, то не предупреждал, что это ЧП ты сам, пьяный в доску,—раздраженно взрыкнул оборотень и эти слова, наконец, стали словами со смыслом.

Честно говоря это откровенное раздражение сейчас казалось Стайлзу смешным, и приносило неописуемое удовольствие  - как будто свой гнев он перекачивал в Хейла и там трансформировал его в раздражение. Но раздражать Хейла – не самая безопасная штука: воспоминание о том, как он выбесил его в последний раз отдалось тупой фантомной болью в вывихнутой когда-то руке. Впрочем, для Питера подобные методы воздействия были естественны и природны.

— Прошу прощения, Мастер, — проронил Стайлз, прежде чем сделать несколько жадных глотков из стакана, и решив, что конечностей своих ему все-таки жалко.

Питер окаменел. Вот буквально замер. И это было замечательно, потому что мутить стало меньше, чем тогда, когда он мельтешил своей башкой туда-сюда перед глазами.

— Мы не в клубе, — как-то напряженно напомнил Хейл.

— Вот как? И значит, я могу сказать, что ты мне нравишься, да?— дерзко кинул парень, понимая в принципе, что вряд ли сможет остановить себя:— Или нет? Или это тоже нельзя-неправильно-не так? Почему же, а? Слишком юный, да? Неопытный? Или проблема в том. Что я слишком пиздлявый, м? Скажи. Ну Скажи, Питер. Ты мне не солжешь, неа. Ты же говоришь, что любишь…этих…таких…— Стайлз вздохнул, чуть сощурив взгляд, чтобы было легче вспомнить, что же за слово тогда применял Питер:— ми..а не, мятежных. Мя.Теж.Ных. Вот. Вот он я, чувак. Или дело не в этом? Может быть, ты стесняешься? Я же тебе знаю по факту, уже давноооо знаю.— Стайлз фыркнул, прекрасно осознавая, что слова «Питер» и «Стеснение» в одном предложении вот никак не сочетаются, а затем обвел взглядом окружающую среду и коротко засмеялся, отметив изысканную орхидею в вазе на кофейном столике: — Ничего такая квартирка, кстати.

— Ты пьян.— констатировал Хейл, но как-то…не так, как мог бы констатировал, что-то еще было в его тоне, то ли предвкушающее, то ли недоверчивое.

— Ага. Совершенно, абсолютно, до чертиков пьян, да, именно так, — старое раздражение снова возвращалось по мере обретения четкости зрения, и парнишка просто не мог раздражающе не фыркнуть: — А ты такой дохуя правильный, да? Нотации мне читаешь: это не так, то не так,  с тем стоит соглашаться, с тем не стоит, и с тем не стоит и с тем не стоит…блять, да ни с кем не стоит, да? «Не ходи к Еве». А почему бы и нет, а? Почему? Она меня ХОЧЕт, понимаешь? Хочет, в отличии от тебя. Или что, опять скажешь что все не так и что суть не в том, чтобы быть желанным, а?— весь монолог он произносил глядя в потолок и на какие-то обрывки минут почти забывая о том, что Питер настоящий, а не воображаемый.

Последние слова прозвучали в тишину, оборотень молчал, будто бы его и не было, но он был – чувствовался сгустком жара неподалеку возле дивана. Стайлз вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, что еще надо добавить, но все мысли разлетелись перепуганными птицами, а тело…тело лежало неподвижно в мягком убаюкивающем уюте.

— Твой диван тоже супероборотень, да? Он меня не отпускает, — пожаловался он Хейлу, изо всех сил пытаясь повернуться хотя бы на бок, но очевидно именно этот диван был особенный, и его суперспособностью было атаковать своей мягкостью любую задницу( и не только), что на него приземлиться. — У тебя есть лицензия на такое оружие массового поражения, правда же?

Нет, вот ни хуя – дивану он не сдастся  точно. Он будет сражаться до конца – как обычно, за свободу. Стилински голыми руками не возьмешь. Неа.

Он скатывается с дивана коленями на мягкий ковер и только после этого отрывает голову от подушки, глядя вверх, в лицо гадскому волку, чтоб ему – смотрит, изо всех сил надеясь, что тот прочитает вызов в его глазах.

— А так…так ты меня тоже не хочешь, м?—  спросил Питера, стараясь не сомкнуть глаз.

Но это было выше его сил.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Пробуждение было тяжелым и муторным – все вокруг качалось, вертелось и, к тому же, тошнило просто до неприличия. Казалось, будто бы он лежит животом на твердом столе, а башка его непотребно свисает вниз, потому что дыхание было весьма затруднительным процессом. Может быть, вся фишка была еще и в том, что дышал он мелкими вдохами, чтобы предотвратить усиление этого рвотного рефлекса и привкуса дерьма во рту. Он молился о том, чтобы не блевануть прямо здесь, не добежав до ванной – потому что если он учудит подобное, то Джош его прикончит прям тут. Стайлз аккуратно повернулся на бок, стараясь не делать резких движений, но солнечный свет режущий глаза, был невыносим, так что пришлось отодвигаться почти на край, чтоб сбежать от него. Его все еще качало, и он был почти уверен, что лучше добровольно сползти на пол, чем случайно шмякнуться на вытертый коврик, но вдруг его лодыжка оказалась в стальном захвате, и двигаться дальше абсолютно не представлялось возможным.

— Какого хрена, блять, ты совсем там,  что ли?— рявкнул он Джошу и тут же об этом пожалел, потому что его голова начала пульсировать острой болью, как будто внутри нее кто-то ударил в гигантский такой набат, — Ох…твою ж мать… — добавил он хриплым шепотом, накрепко зажмурившись.

Впрочем, почти в тот же миг в его безвольную ладонь настойчиво ткнулся вспотевший от ледяной воды стакан и, когда он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд, то смог заметить и две таблетки – очень чудодейственных таблетки, иначе зачем бы им тут возникать в такой момент?

Таблетки он отправил в рот, почти не задумываясь – хотя, почему почти? Сейчас ему было до лампочки, что пить, лишь бы этот эффект от похмелья прошел. Но прохладная вода, струящаяся вниз по гортани и затем разливающаяся по кишечнику, казалась самым прекрасным, что могло бы случится именно сейчас. Стайлз повернулся в сторону своего спасителя, намереваясь поблагодарить Джоша и пообещать ему за эту заботу и милость неделю мыть посуду вместо него, но…Джоша не было. Вместо Джоша был тотальный пиздец.

И тотальный пиздец в данном случае носил имя Питер Хейл.

Стайлз торопливо крутнул головой, внезапно понимая, почему было так мягко спать и никакие пружинки, уже ставшие привычными, не тыкали его в лопатку. Все потому что пружинок не было – и это логично, так как он дрых отнюдь не в своей постели, а в роскошной кровати Питера Хейла.

— Твою ж мать…— повторно протянул Стайлз, торопливо зажмуриваясь, и отчаянно надеясь, что все это лишь галлюцинация.

Под толстым слоем алкогольного перегара, который, казалось, превратил воздух в желе, чувствовался тонкий аромат леса – что-то вроде хвои и прелых листьев – и это было совсем непривычно, потому что разительно отличалось от приторного цветочного запаха, который он выбирал для своего постельного белья. Стайлз попытался было вспомнить, как же блять так вышло, что он в постели Хейла, которого еще вчера люто ненавидел за его злоебучие нравоучения, но голова тут же сжалась невидимыми тисками и начала кружится, так что…он плюнул на попытки вспомнить и просто откинулся на подушки.

— Если вздумаешь блевать, то ванна это первые двери справа по коридору.— проурчал Питер как-то до подозрительного мягко, хотя должен бы быть раздраженным из-за всей этой херни, так что Стайлз недоверчиво приоткрыл один глаз.

— Эм…где..где ты меня нашел? — поинтересовался он, пытаясь хотя бы с его помощью восстановить цепочку событий.

То, что он ходил в клуб, вспомнилось очень четко – вот он, Брайан, улыбается, и Стайлз пялится на его четкий клык, думает, что готов сделать все, что он скажет. А дальше – провал, целый вечер после этого был смазан. Вот тупо смазан, как помада на проститутке. Стайлз хихикнул, осознав сравнение, которое первым возникло в его голове, а затем завис, потому что Питер ответил совершенно невозмутимым тоном:

— Под собственной дверью, дорогуша.— он чуть повел плечом и, приподняв внутренние уголки бровей, добавил:— Вопреки общепринятому мнению, я не занимаюсь слежкой за знакомыми малолетками.

— Я не малолетка…— слабо огрызнулся Стайлз, при чем еще до того, как сумел осознать это.

— О, я заметил, — парировал Питер, а на его лице возникло совершенно нечитаемое выражение.

Стайлз опустил ноги на мягкий ковер – сто процентов дорогущий, потому что иначе никак – совершенно не понимая, что происходит: Питер выглядел очень спокойным и все его действие…эдакая снисходительная забота по отношению к нему, Стайлзу, казалась странной, потому что…типичный Питер выпер бы его еще ночью.

Или нет.

Просто потому что он ведь и не знал Питера как такового.

Воспоминания волнами накрывали сознание, накладываясь друг на друга, вытягивая и другие на свет божий. Зато тошнота ушла и, вполне возможно, что причиной облегчения было то, что он поднялся в куче с эффектом от таблеток. Благодаря сидячему положению гравитация – слава великой науке физике – удерживало содержимое желудка на месте, но…вполне вероятно фишка была в том, что он ни черта не жрал еще со вчерашнего утра. Привкус желчи в горле все не растворялся, так что выдохнуть Стайлз не рисковал.

— Чувак, если я распиздел тебе свой кодовый план, который придет в действие в случае моей смерти, то… — начал было Стайлз, полагая, что только один вариант мог вынудить Хейла оставить его в живых после того, как он оккупировал его постель, пьяный вдрызг.

—Даже так?— фыркнул Питер, не скрывая легкую усмешку:— Впрочем, я был бы разочарован, если бы ты не разработал нечто подобное. Ты же у нас человек-все_по_плану, да?

Подобрать подходящую реакцию не получалось никак – вся эта заторможенность из-за похмелья брала свое, но Хейл и не особо настаивал на этом.

— Не уверен, что ты в том состоянии, но…я приготовил завтрак,— произнес Питер, чуть колеблясь и тут же сморщил нос:— Ну и воняет от тебя, Стайлз. Полагаю, душ не помешал бы нам обоим.— Питер криво усмехнулся, улавливая совершенно ошарашенный взгляд, и насмешливо добавил: — Твой душ, дорогуша. – он сморщил нос.

Стайлз торопливо опустил глаза, чувствуя как жар стыда заливает все лицо, начиная от шеи и заканчивая кончиками ушей – нет, ну правда, столько старался, чтобы показать себя достойным и тут такая хрень.

— Далее. Когда закончишь, одежду найдешь на комоде. Полагаю, должна подойти, — произнес Питер и поднялся с постели, заканчивая разговор.

Стайлз сморгнул, но даже не заметил, как за Хейлом закрылась дверь – теперь у него был шанс осмотреться и сделать выводы. Судя по размерам и обстановке, Питер уложил его в гостевой комнате( на кой ему гостевая комната? Нет, серьезно, разве у него бывают гости?). Что ж, в конце-концов, все логично – Хейл и не был обязан уступать ему свою спальню, а уж тем более делить с ним постель. Питера Хейла вполне можно было назвать обходительным, но звание джентльмена года за ним не закрепилось бы даже и за миллион баксов.

***

Честно говоря, он не совсем был уверен в том, что способен воспринимать завтрак – ну чисто на физиологическом уровне. Впрочем, он не выблевал остатки внутренностей – что уже было прям-таки огромным плюсом, потому что будь это не так, то в унитаз пришлось бы смыть еще и остатки гордости. Тем не менее, он решил сполоснуть рот водой и  промыть горло – за не имением лучшего варианта, вроде запасной зубной щетки.  Когда он вышел из ванной, ведомый сладковатым ароматом , то все еще прислушивался к собственному желудку, пытаясь понять, что будет лучше: утолить голод или убежать.

Питер обнаружился за кухонным островком – именно так Стайлз мысленно обозвал кухонный отсек в лофте. Мужчина сосредоточено переворачивал блинчики – причем переворачивал настолько умело и легко, будто бы занимался этим каждый день. Раньше, Стайлз как-то и не задумывался, что может входить в рацион Питера, но теперь выдумки, которыми они со Скоттом время от времени баловались, казались нелепыми и смешными – нет, ну правда, какая глупость: подозревать, что Хейл питается лишь тем, что может поймать.

Питер по большей части своей был человеком – это проявлялось все больше и больше.

И это поражало.

Стилински неуверенно переминался у порога, не зная, как поступить правильно – может, стоит прокашляться, чтобы привлечь внимание или что? Его взгляд соскользнул с кухни к своеобразной столовой-гостинной: узор на ковре, будто бы ожил, начал вертеться перед глазами, выуживая из глубин подсознания обрывки произошедшего здесь, эдакие разорванные кадры.

Вот голос Питера, чуть раздраженный и натянутый, он говорит что-то, а затем… «Стайлз, мы не в клубе» - это эхом отбивается от стен черепной коробки и вот он что-то отвечает, вероятно, что-то дерзкое, но слова не хотят всплывать в памяти.

И вот он на коленях, мягкий ворс ковра делает это положение почти приятным.

Питер смотрит в его глаза и…

Стайлз сглотнул обильную слюну,  и робко, нерешительно поднял взгляд на Питера – тот смотрел на него, чуть сощурив взгляд, будто бы считывал мысли – ну, в смысле, если бы он умел такое делать. Если бы кто-либо вообще умел такое делать. Он смотрел как-то неуверенно, изучающее долгих несколько секунд, а затем снова отвернулся к сковороде, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Знаю, ты уверен, что не справишься с едой, но завтрак – это именно то, что тебе поможет,— будничным тоном произнес Хейл, совершенно игнорируя нервозность и стыд, которым, очевидно,  Стайлз благоухал за милю.

Парень неловко взъерошил волосы на затылке и взялся отстукивать неровный ритм пальцами по собственному бедру, пытаясь хоть как-то совладать с эмоциями. Вся возникшая в голове информация еще не до конца разлетелась по полочкам, так что смысл произошедшего доходил с трудом, но вывод напрашивался сам собой – при чем без вариантов. Он приехал к Питеру, надравшись до потери пульса, для того, чтобы бесстыдно отдаться – и если это было не унизительно, то он даже понятия не имел, как это охарактеризовать еще.

Концентрированное унижение в чистом, неразбавленном виде – вот, что это было. Вне всяких сомнений.

Оборотень прошел мимо него, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что он застыл бесполезным столбом аккурат посреди кухни. На столе, подле графина с водой,  постепенно возникли столовые приборы, белоснежные тарелки и кувшин с соком. Питер снова поднял взгляд на парня и Стилински без труда заметил залегшую между бровей глубокую морщинку.

—Ты уходишь или присаживаешься?— деловито поинтересовался он.

В целом мужчина выглядел спокойным, совершенно невозмутимым и равнодушным – это начинало просто до чертиков бесить, возвращая причины, по которым он надрался предыдущим вечером. Никаких вопросов, подколок или еще чего, что могло бы толкнуть на дальнейшие действия – ничего, что могло бы определить алгоритм его дальнейшего поведения. О, в этом весь Хейл: он как всегда вел себя нейтрально, совершенно не намереваясь облегчить ему жизнь.

— Ничего не хочешь мне..кхм..сказать?— неловко поинтересовался Стайлз, осторожно пристраивая задницу на краешек софы.

— Блинчики.— кивнул Хейл пододвигая тарелку и совершенно игнорируя красноречивый намек в нервном вопросе Стилински,— Сироп, если тебе так больше нравится, рядом, в бутылке. Сок или вода, по твоему усмотрению.

— Я хотел…в смысле, насчет вчерашнего ты ничего мне не хочешь ну…сказать?

—Хм.— Питер повел плечом, делая вид, что задумался(откровенно фальшиво, кстати, делая вид): — Алкоголь крайне прискорбно влияет на Вас, людей и, пожалуй, я советую пересмотреть тебе отношение к нему.— уловив легкое разочарование парнишки, Хейл сощурил взгляд, показывая алый оттенок радужки своих глаз и чуть вызывающе добавил вкрадчивым голосом: — Или ты хочешь узнать, что я думаю по поводу сказанного тобой вчерашним вечером, м? Вижу, твоя память снова налаживает работу, так как воспоминания об этом производят на тебя уж очень эффектное впечатление.

Стайлз замер, глядя на мужчину, как завороженный и отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, зачем же спровоцировал его и что хотел узнать благодаря этой провокации. Мускулы на лице Питера обострились, неуловимо меняя черты его лица, добавляя ему какого-то отдаленного сходства со зверем – это отнюдь не уродовало его. Более того, вызывало нечто такое…волнующе-предвкушающее, любопытное, заинтересованное.  Волк не перескал границы окончательно, но ощутимо чувствовался, придавая ему дикости.

Стайлз невольно сглотнул излишки слюны, которая неумолимо скапливалась во рту, и перевел взгляд на тарелку с блинчиками, а затем снова в лицо зверю – нет, не зверю, Питеру Хейлу, его работодателю.

—О, значит, я понял верно…— добавил Питер, чуть склонив голову.

— Погоди, слушай, чувак, то есть Питер, я не…я не знаю, что могу тебе сказать, и не знаю, как это оправдать, но…я не…— начал тут же тараторить Стайлз, надеясь, что по ходу дела сможет выкрутится, как бывало раньше с отцом, но как назло в голову не приходило ни единой( даже бредовой) связной мысли, так что скомкав свою эпичную речь, он неуверенно выдавил в конце: — Прости.

— Просто, за то, что ввалился пьяным в твой дом без приглашения? Или прости за то, что я вчера говорил?— внезапно уточнил Питер, но тон его голоса был игривым, чуть насмешливым и это смущало.

Стайлз немного задумался, затем неопределенно пожал плечами:

— За все это, наверное. — влага все еще стекала с волос за шиворот и Стайлз невольно снова потянулся ладонью, взъерошивая их подрагивающими пальцами, пытаясь скрыть свою неловкость.

— Что произошло?— наконец, поинтересовался Питер, после того как почти минуту рассматривал его оценивающим взглядом, — И не вздумай врать, Стайлз.

Предупреждение прозвучало таким неуловимо правильным тоном, что Стилински невольно выпрямился, едва удерживая на языке рефлекторное «Да, Сэр».

— Не знаю, если честно.— признался он и отчасти это было правдой: он ведь и сам не разобрался до конца, в чем дело и как это все действует.— я не…не знаю.

Все мысли в голове были похоже на вертлявый, ужимистый горный родник – не только те, что касались конкретно вчерашнего вечера, но и все абсолютно. Поймать или хотя бы понять, в какой стороне находится его источник, было почти невозможно – может быть, все началось с его первой встречи с Хейлом, а может и еще раньше, где-то на моменте разговора с Джошем о теме БДСМ. Алкоголь впутывал его в пикантные ситуации – при чем не раз, но в основном он не жаловался.

В отличие от этого раза – с бесконечным стыдом и неловкостью.

— Не знаю, — эхом повторил за ним Питер, затем хмыкнул чуть насмешливо:— Тогда, может, я тебе помогу?

— Не знаю…— нерешительно промямлил Стайлз, пытаясь сориентироваться и склепать хоть какое-то оправдание:— Просто…

— Просто…— тут же подхватил Питер, подсказывая, и, похоже, он не издевался, а действительно хотел помочь:— Давай, первое, что пришло в голову.

Стайлз нерешительно прикусил внутреннюю часть щеки, пытаясь взять себя в руки, невольно думая, а не пришло ли это эпичное время, когда надо валить, типа «всем спасибо, все свободны».

— Ну…Этот случай с Марком.— произнес он, полагая, что если уж и выставил себя идиотом, то пусть хотя бы идиотом, у которого есть вполне себе объяснимая логика, обосновывающая его действия.

В конце концов, лучше показать, что это – исключение, чем прослыть неразумным ребенком, которого необходимо отучать от выпивки. Впрочем, Питер на это и бровью не повел – будто бы так и надо – просто всматривался в него с тем же самым неизменным едва заметным интересом.

— Хорошо, я скажу тебе кое-что и закроем этот разговор, если пожелаешь. Ты интересовался вчера, почему я тебя не хочу, — напомнил ему Питер и парень снова почувствовал, как смущенно краснеет, — Это не так. Просто ты слишком часто отказываешь мне.— лаконично объяснил мужчина, потянувшись за соком, а Стайлз ошарашено замер, совершенно не в силах вспомнить хотя бы раз, когда отказывал Питеру.

— Но…когда? – Все же спросил он, понимая, что продолжения он вряд ли дождется, так как Хейл, по ходу, сказал все, что считал нужным и теперь намеревался закончить этот разговор, как и обещал.

Хейл нетерпеливо закатил глаза, сделал несколько ленивых глотков сока, после чего повел плечом:

— В первую встречу, потом во вторую…в среднем по разу каждых две недели. Затем во время каждого моего совета. При чем ты говорил свое «нет» довольно отчетливо, чтобы не понять, а я уважаю твое решение. Разве были моменты, когда я поступал иначе? Даже когда был слегка…не в себе и ты отказался от моего укуса, помнишь?

Стайлз вздрогнул от воспоминания об этом, моментально прочувствовав весь спектр эмоций на тот момент: паника, страх, холод, пот, ложащийся холодной пленкой на тело, отчаяние, надежда, все это в одной чаше, перемешано и сконцентрировано. Пауза затянулась на целую минуту, хотя Стайлзу казалось, что это вечность – Хейл сделал лишь один аккуратный глоток на ее протяжении.

— Ешь блинчики, Стайлз. Остывшие они просто отвратны на вкус.

— Нет, — произнес Стайлз еще раньше, чем понял, что говорит, а затем вдруг осознал, что это снова его «нет» Питеру, которое он не заметил, и тут же поспешил исправиться: — То есть, я ем, но… Погоди, то есть получается, что если я…что ты…— он прикусил губу, изо всех сил стараясь разложить все по полочкам:— Это значит, мне можно просто подойти в клубе и спросить, и..

— Или не в клубе, — Питер сложил столовые приборы на тарелку и отодвинул ее, скрестив затем руки на груди, — Ты мне не чужой, в отличии от других. Я впустил тебя в свой дом, потому что знаю, кто ты. А тебе ведь известно, как важно для оборотней сохранять в безопасности свою территорию. Знаю, ты не любишь публичных сессий.— усмехнулся Питер, — Не так уж и трудно заметить. Но ты не настолько доверчив, чтоб пойти с кем попало в приватный зал. Что, должен признать, подозрительно мудро с твоей стороны. Ну, так что, я тебя заинтересовал, Стайлз?— под конец спросил он, совершенно не таясь, и не спеша подошел ближе.

Парень прикусил губу так, что почти чувствовал языком, как пульсирует кровь под тонкой кожицей – едва слышный стук, с которым стакан Питера опустился на стол, тишина, если не считать мерное зудение холодильника, почти густое выжидающее любопытство, подобно чернилам расплывающееся по поверхности воздуха. Все это казалось таким нереальным, таким липким, сияющим, ненастоящим, что Стайлз не совсем был уверен в том, что это все не сон, что он все еще в сознании. Его тело обмякло невольно соскальзывая с дивана вниз, на колени, но Питер вовремя подхватил его, возвращая обратно.

— О, нет. Не сейчас.— произнес он, объясняя свой поступок,— Ты голоден и у тебя похмелье. Если бы мне хотелось нижнего в полуобморочном состоянии, не способного контролировать свои действия, я бы воспользовался вчерашней ситуацией. Но это не те игры, которые доставляют мне удовольствие. — он сощурил взгляд, разглядывая лицо парнишки, а затем, прежде чем вернуться на свое место, добавил: — Подумай над этим пока что, а затем дашь ответ.

***

Джош был взвинчен – он уже успел позвонить Стейси и, после того, как выяснилось, что он ни с кем подозрительным не выходил, они оба начали ему наяривать на мобильный. Приятель абсолютно никак не прокомментировал общее состояние Стайлза, когда тот, наконец, появился в их общей комнате, но проводил сочувствующим взглядом, который, к слову, Стайлз вряд ли заметил. Его голова снова гудела переполошенными церковными колоколами – безусловно, завтрак и выпитые ранее таблетки работали очень хорошо, но похмелье совершенно не та штука, от которой можно так легко избавиться. По пути он заглянул в одну из аптек студгородка , затарившись магнием и калием в таком количестве, что было странно, как продавец не потребовал у него рецепт.

Ввалившись на неубранную со вчера еще постель, он благодарил всех известных Богов, что сегодня воскресенье. Потому что единственное, в чем он был уверен сейчас – так это в том, что не смог бы высидеть на занятиях с таким дерьмом в голове.

Питер казался совершенно спокойным, будто ему было все-равно какой ответ он получит от Стайлза и когда он его получит.  Впрочем, Стайлз уже достаточно хорошо притерся к Хейлу, чтобы понять, где показуха, а где настоящие чувства. Безусловно, Хейл терпеть не мог делиться чувствами с окружающими – на собрании анонимных психопатов, он наверняка был бы наихудшим участником. Он никогда не разговаривал ни с Адамом, ни с Евой – и уж тем более, Стайлз не видел его, ведущим задушевные беседы с Марком.

Из всех тех, кто был в клубе, больше всего внимания Хейла доставалось именно ему, Стайлзу. Теперь же, когда все вдруг перевернулось с ног на голову, то дурное ощущение будто бы он очередная игрушка для Питера, просто растворилось в воздухе – и, более того, ему даже льстило, что Доминант Питер считал, будто бы он отвратителен ему. Будто бы Стайлз отказывает ему, не хочет его. Хоть, ну вот если по правде, дело было вовсе в другом – просто он так привык общаться с людьми, может быть, это все сформировалось из-за чрезмерного влияния Хмуроволка, типа «с кем поведешься..» Но он никогда бы и не подумал, что кто-то может в серьез воспринять подобное как отказ.

Но Питер воспринял, потому что уважал правила – и уважал его «нет».

А он говорил ему это много, много, много раз, даже не задумываясь – теперь, рефлексируя, он без труда мог вспомнить все, что так или иначе могло трактоваться, как резкий отказ: то, как он говорил не следить за ним, как требовал не сталкерить и не звонить без важной на то причины. Нет, ну это казалось смешным – со Скоттом всегда срабатывало как-то…иначе.  Но, по ходу, такая форма флирта совершенно не канала с Доминантами, а уж тем более не канала с Доминантом Питером.

Джош разглядывал его перемены с откровенным любопытством, но, к счастью, не комментировал – к счастью, потому что Стайлз и понятия не имел, что ему сказать.  Они не были парой с Питером – потому что ну взглянем правде в глаза, он не оставит ради него других сабов. С его стороны это было бы не рационально, так как их он знает намного дольше – а Питер Хейл всегда рационален до мозга костей. Так что, скорей всего он предложит ему видеться в дни, которые у него свободны – все еще.

Он все еще не был уверен в том, что хочет этого. С Брайаном было интересно – охуенно, если вот совсем уж честно говорить. Но это было мимолетное нечто, типа эксперимент, а в дальнейшем – на постоянной основе – он как-то не представлялся его Господином. Ну вот вообще никак. Во время последней сессии это чувствовалось особо ясно – потому что вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на Брайане, его мысли блуждали где-то хрен знает где и изо всех сил возвращались к Питеру, Питеру, который смотрел на него из толпы.

Он никак не мог понять, что же будет правильным ответить, потому что…быть для Брайана единственным или быть третьим в графике Питера?

Его сотовый завибрировал оповещая о сообщении и он лениво потянулся к телефону, полагая, что это очередная тупая фотка от Скотта. Но сообщение было не от него.

«Первое, что тебе пришло в голову, Стайлз»

Он закрыл глаза и понял, что ответ был готов еще до того, как он начал все анализировать.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дикая благодарность моей пушистой гамме за все правки и пинки, ня!

Честно говоря Стайлз рассчитывал столкнуться с Питером еще до субботы – то есть до его уже ставшего привычным еженедельного визита в клуб, но телефон молчал. В смысле, нет, он не молчал – шквал ненужных смс-ок валил как во время конца света: то Скотти, то еще кто…в основном Скотти, конечно. Но тем не менее, гадская неопределенность из-за абсолютного отсутствия каких-либо признаков жизни от Хейла бесило просто до чертиков – Стайлз нервно барабанил пальцами по ткани джинсов, пытаясь отвлечься и не разъебать чертов сотовый о стену. Не смотря на устойчивое впечатление незатыкающегося доставучего выскочки, на самом деле у него были просто таки глобальные проблемы с разговорами. Вся эта бравада, которой он пользовался в школе, была призвана маскировать тотальную неспособность говорить о чем-то…нормальном. В плане, кто мастер по дерзким выходкам в светской беседе? Кто способен шокировать всего лишь парой фраз? Кто без труда пиздит о том, о чем обычно не пиздят и тем самым вгоняет в краску большую часть собеседников? Разумеется, Стайлз Стилински. Кто ж еще. Все, что угодно, лишь бы быть замеченным.

И, разумеется, не всегда это делало его душой компании – вот прям где-то возле «никогда».

Визиты в клуб изменили многое в его восприятии и соответственно поведении: теперь он без труда улавливал те жадные взгляды, которые его сопровождали почти все время и приходилось признать, что Питер был прав, когда заверял его, что ни один Доминант не отказал бы ему, если бы он решил предложить кому-то из них прогуляться в другую часть клуба. В конце-концов, какая разница? Все равно перед сессией они бы побеседовали. Но, впрочем еще самая первая сессия показала ему, что он и сам не знает чего хочет: тогда, как и после этого с Брайаном, Доминант предлагал ему варианты возможного развития событий.

Стайлз не был пассивным – отнюдь. Он был подчиненным, а подчинение и пассивность две разные вещи, просто-таки ощутимо разные. К примеру, во время бесед с Питером он осознавал, что должен проявлять уважение – и он его проявлял, вот правда – но все равно это осознание не стесало его коготки.  Впрочем, Хейл утверждал, что ему это нравилось – это было уровнем их естественного, привычного взаимодействия. Питеру он мог говорить все, что угодно, любой вызывающий бред – и это совершенно не возымело бы какого-либо шокирующего эффекта, так что очень быстро Стайлз заебался выпендриваться и это значительно упрощало жизнь. Тем не менее у Хейла получалось вызывать неловкость одним только своим присутствием – что-то в нем было такое, из-за чего тонкий мерзостный голосок в башке все-время начинает скулить о том, что Питер много чего не рассказывает ему , воспринимает его как беззащитного щенка и то, что он знает  отнюдь не сравниться с тем опытом, который есть у Хейла.

Стайлз полагал, что та пара тройка сообщений, которые он все же отправил, покажет Питеру, что он сам довольно заинтересован в сессии с ним. Более того, он ее почти запланировал, почти забил в свой внутренний органайзер, но...это пустое, безэмоциональное «хорошо», пришедшее в ответ, совершенно точно выбивало из ритма и мусолило, подобно соринке в глазу.

Входя в клуб на этот раз, он совершенно точно тонул в неопределенности, даже не представляя, как себя вести и что стоит ожидать. В конце концов, Хейл уже мог бы проводить сессию с кем-то другим – с Адамом или Пэт, например. Честно говоря в этот раз ему не хотелось смотреть на подобный перфоманс – на то, как Хейл целиком растворяется в других людях. Это казалось неправильным теперь, после того дурацкого совместного завтрака в квартире Питера. Ему не хотелось бы выглядеть ревнивой шавкой – опять – но он не был уверен, что сможет это контролировать, так что, когда Хейл обнаружился на своем диване, Стайлз испытал почти физическое облегчение. Мужчина бросил на него взгляд, лишь на короткое мгновение зацепившись за его собственный, и коротко кивнул головой, подзывая. На столе уже ждали две бутылки воды.  
— Здравствуй, Стайлз,— произнес он и, то ли дело было в том завтраке, то ли в том пустом «хорошо», но теперь его голос казался непривычно вкрадчивым.

— Господин,— выдохнул Стайлз коротко, опустив глаза и снова подняв их где-то на уровень подбородка Питера, стараясь вложить в это короткое слово гораздо больше, чем вкладывал обычно, используя его по отношению к Питеру.

Словно бы до этого, все было формально, а теперь вдруг стало иначе, как будто затуманенные очки, которые сняли с глаз, делая зрение более четким. Может быть, стоило бы произнести его как обычно – не особо напрягаясь, с ноткой иронии, скрывая то, как оно тяжело дается ему для произнесения. Но теперь так не получалось и тот глубокий смысл, который чувствовался для него самого в этом слове, стал громче, стал отчетливо ощутим и вслух – настолько, что по телу Стайлза проскользнула дрожь предвкушения.

Он почти сделал шаг к дивану, чтобы как обычно сесть рядом, но вдруг Питер почти незаметно покачал головой – запретил. Его брови чуть взметнулись вверх, будто бы напоминая о том, что теперь все по другому и правила этой игры изменились, а затем посмотрел вниз, указывая взглядом на подушку у своих ног и когда Стайлз понял, о чем речь, то замер – застыл, совершенно не представляя, как поступить дальше правильно. В смысле, после того вечера они как-то и не заговаривали о произошедшем, но чем больше он сосредотачивался, тем больше деталей вспоминал из тех, что делал будучи нетрезвым. Опускаться на колени перед Питером хоть и вышло случайно, но не было сложно или как-то некомфортно, это совершенно не вызывало диссонанса внутри. Было бы лицемерием, сказать Питеру или себе, что никогда не представлял, как опускается перед ним на колени, потому что да, представлял – и не раз.

Возможно эта непринужденность была связана с тем, что он не раз наблюдал за тем, как кто-то другой делает нечто подобное для Хейла – кто-то из других нижних – и это как бы заверяло, что ничего страшного в этом нет. Но Стайлз полагал, что дело совершенно в другом – в чем-то большем, потому что не прошло и пары секунд, как он опустился на колени. Все это казалось настолько естественным, что выходило само по себе, еще до того, как Стайлз успел задуматься о смысле содеянного. Питер словно бы и не заметил его колебаний – рассеяно коснулся макушки его волос, поглаживая, будто бы награждая за послушание подобным образом.

—Как прошла неделя?— поинтересовался Питер, будто бы они сидят в совершенно другого рода клубе и потягивают текилу на равных.

Стайлз мог смотреть только на Питера, но просто-таки физически чувствовал колючий взгляд на своих плечах и любопытство не давало покоя – хотелось узнать, кто же столь заинтересован в нем, так что он почти готов был обернуться, но ладонь Питера, поглаживающая его волосы, вполне себе эффективно предотвратила любую возможность это сделать.

— Когда мы здесь, ты смотришь только на меня, — произнес Хейл, проясняя ситуацию.

— Да, Мастер,— согласился Стайлз почти сразу же, ощущая, что именно это нужно сказать.

—Предположил, что сегодня мы побудем в тишине и покое,— сказал Питер, словно бы они вели светский разговор, а затем добавил гораздо более жестко: — Как прошла твоя неделя, Стайлз? На этот раз, я рассчитываю услышать ответ. Не люблю повторять дважды.

Стайлз сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от вязкой, скопившейся во рту слюны, но его горло казалось, свело болезненной судорогой, а сердце стучало так громко, что его ритм отдавался эхом в голове – Стайлз сомневался, что Хейл этого не слышит. Конечно же он все услышал, разумеется. Но все равно продолжил лениво играть с прядками его волос.

Ему хотелось бы ответить, что неделя прошла отстойно, потому что он втыкал в гребанный телефон почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки – но Питер об этом знал. Стайлз был уверен, что знал – иначе никак, он же просчитывает и учитывает абсолютно все мелочи. Но он не звонил – давал время, давал возможность повернуть все вспять или же просто хорошенько все обдумать. Тем не менее, может быть он и не знал, чего бы ему хотелось, но в том, с кем бы ему хотелось этого не пойми чего, Стилински был совершенно уверен.  Можно подумать он не догадывался, что придется играть по правилам Хейла в таком случае.

— Ну…как обычно.— рассеяно промямли Стайлз, пытаясь выкрутиться из ситуации.

— О, дорогуша, я уверен, ты можешь гораздо лучше,— поддел его Питер, лукаво сощурив взгляд.

Внезапно вспомнилось, что раньше легко получалось делиться мелочами жизни с Питером – вроде доставучих преподов и приключениями с Джошем, с которым иначе и не выходило. Теперь же…на этом уровне, сидя на коленях, казалось каким-то неловким рассказывать что-то о себе. Как будто все то, что за пределами клуба  - ерунда, хрень с которой ему самому нужно разгребаться,  и аж никак не сваливать все на кого-то другого. Кого-то, вроде Доминанта.

— Ну…разве что теперь почти весь мой этаж пребывает в абсолютной уверенности, что я шлюха…подстилка. Как это у парней называется?..А, фигня. Риторическое. — стоило только начать, как продолжить говорить стало куда легче, как будто шар внутри постепенно сдувался, и да, это именно то, что пришло ему на ум первым: взгляды, которыми его провожали всю последнюю неделю.

— Тебя это напрягает?— поинтересовался Питер.

— Да не, не важно,— Стайлз коротко пожал плечами, — Я ж их не знаю, ну тех людей. А Джошу по приколу, он ржет с этих осуждающих взглядов, потому что примерная девочка с первого этажа работает в сексе по телефону и никто не в теме.

— У тебя вечно проблемы в сфере приобретения друзей,— фыркнул Питер, словно бы ничего другого и не ожидал, — У тебя столько приятелей, а ты продолжаешь цепляться за Скотта. Все потому что не умеешь подпускать людей близко.

Эти слова совершенно не вызывали желания сопротивляться, потому что были близки к правде –он не умел и хотел уметь подпускать левых людей. Ладонь Питера продолжала мягко массировать его голову, но теперь пальцы не путались в волосах, а мягко спускались к загривку, разминая там мышцы. Хейл постоянно прикасался к нему на протяжении разговора – и хоть он и не прикасался к тем местам, которые Стайлз привык считать эрогенными, все равно эти прикосновения вызывали трепет, они казались гораздо более интимным, чем любые самые развратные ласки из тех, которые он успел испытать.

Он глубоко вдохнул, чуть поерзав на подушке, пытаясь хоть немного изменить положение тела. Колени еще не разъезжались, но до этого было не так далеко – легкое онемение уже начало превращаться в тягучую боль, но эта боль не казалась чем-то невыносимым или неприятным. Какое-то неопределенное чувство начало сковывать его тело, парализовывать его, фиксируя в одном положении и отчасти это было сродни действия яда канимы – с той только разницей, что сейчас  было чувство безопасности вместо страха.

Питер притянул его ближе к своей ноге, позволяя ему опереться на неё,  и Стайлз не мог не посмотреть на ширинку мужчины – это было куда более выгодно чем поднимать взгляд вверх, пытаясь посмотреть в глаза. Питер осторожно массировал его плечи одной рукой – и казалось бы в этих незатейливых прикосновениях нет ничего особенного, но Стайлз начал адаптироваться к той тупой боли, что разливалась по телу начиная от колен, разливалась в пояснице и таяла приятной расслабленностью мышц в плечах. Хейл что-то говорил, но Стайлз не особо хотел – или мог – сконцентрироваться на словах, он слушал исключительно звучание  голоса, совершенно теряя счет времени. В конце концов колени начали ломить как проклятые, равно как и поясницу, а некоторые мышцы начали подрагивать от напряжения и Стайлз распахнул глаза на вдохе, пытаясь набраться сил – и только тогда заметил, что стоит так уже больше часа. Казалось, будто кто-то затолкал битое стекло под кожу его стоп и голеней.

— Господин?— неуверенно произнес Стайлз хриплым от молчания голосом, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Да?— оборотень перевел взгляд на него сверху вниз, так ощутимо показывая, что он главный, что Стайлзу пришлось сглотнуть.

— Кровь к стопам не приливает, — пояснил он нерешительно, и на устах Хейла появилась легкая удовлетворенная усмешка.

— Садись, как тебе удобней,— разрешил Питер без малейшего колебания, а затем добавил,— Спасибо, что сообщил.

Только сейчас Стайлз понял, что это то, чего оборотень ждал – он выяснял его границы. Облегчение, которое он испытал усевшись на задницу, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем удовольствием, которое возникло после того, как Хейл снова вернулся к массажу его шеи.

****

Питер отвез его на своей щегольской тачке почти под самую общагу, будто бы нарочно подтверждая слухи о том, что Стайлз зарабатывает на жизнь своим телом. Но, по правде говоря, уже светало и парень был откровенно благодарен за доставку собственной тушки домой, потому что его веки просто таки слипались от усталости и, казалось, что если бы ему пришлось бы идти домой пешком, он бы уснул в ближайшей помойке. Он не был способен вспомнить, как долго пришлось стоять на коленях, прежде чем они вышли вдвоем из клуба, попрощавшись со Стейси – Питер не убирал ладонь с его плеча всю дорогу от клуба и до машины. На выходе Стайлз подумал, что было бы логично ожидать поцелуя на ночь, и даже почти наклонился для этого – но тут выяснилось, что его логика по ходу вырубилась уже давно, потому что Питер удивленно приподнял бровь:

— Эй, мы уже не клубе, — произнес он,— Я, конечно, могу тебя поцеловать, но это будет отнюдь не то, что мы делали там. Просекаешь разницу?

Честно говоря, Стайлзу пришлось прокрутить в голове все сказанное Питером еще дважды, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь, потому что его мозг совершенно отказывался работать оперативно в столь раннее время суток.  Оборотень слегка усмехнулся, уловив некоторые изменения в парнишке, когда тот наконец понял свою ошибку:

— Оу, точно. — проурчал он, лениво хмыкнув, — Тут я могу сказать тебе, что ты мудак.

— Там тоже, — ухмылка Хейла приобрела более отчетливый оттенок хищности,— Но там  за подобное тебя ждут последствия.

Воздух в горле всего на долю мгновения превратился в сгусток и от того сердце пропустило несколько ударов, потому что на ум почти сразу же пришли несколько вероятных способов наказания – из тех, что встречались ему в инете, конечно же. О серьезных вещах, вроде вариантов наказания или еще чего-то в этом роде, они с Питером еще не говорили – вроде как не было возможности, но суть в том, что он подписался на очень многое своим смс, и подтверждением сему было многочасовое стояние на коленях у ног Питера. Суть в том, что в своем сообщении, он намекнул, что не прочь постоять на коленях для кого-нибудь – тут полагалось намекающее многоточие. Но когда он это писал, то рассчитывал получить не только это, но и бонусом что-нибудь…ну.. еще.

Хейл не отнял руки от руля и несколько минут они сидели в тишине – в смысле, Стайлз пытался думать, пытался делать выводы и принимать решения. Питер ни разу не целовал его губы – вообще ни разу, ни в клубе, ни за его пределами, хотя его уста скользили по шее и лбу Стайлза. Это было обидно почти до слез – потому что как на зло губы жгло и бесконечное частое облизывание ни хрена не облегчало это жжение. И не менее обидным – даже каким-то сорванным  - казался такой внезапный переход на прощание. Конечно же, Питер не мог поглаживать его, будучи за рулем, но…такой расклад в конце после стольких часов стояния на коленях Стайлза категорически не радовал, а скорее даже наоборот: разочаровывал. Так что хорошенько обдумав последствия, он все же наклонился вперед, накрывая губы Питера своими – всего на секундочку, чтобы утолить жжение. Ну, или на десять. Вообще-то, он рассчитывал, что Питер не будет двигаться – просто позволит ему это – но Хейл снова взял всю ситуацию под контроль, ловко захватив волосы на затылке парнишки, напористо вжимаясь в его рот и входя  своим языком глубже, сильнее.

Когда поцелуй был разорван, Стайлз отпрянул на свое место, смущенно отмечая про себя, что теперь губы жжет еще сильнее, будто бы они обветрены – и сомкнуть их казалось непосильной задачей. Хейл смотрел на него в упор со своего водительского сидения, криво усмехаясь, и это заставляло смущаться еще сильней.

— Доброй ночи, — произнес он, выходя из машины, даже не оборачиваясь.

Он возвращался в свою комнату солидно усталый, вымотанный и задолбанный – но все равно подозрительно взбудораженный, не смотря на то, что не видел даже миллиметра обнаженной кожи Питера, как рассчитывал в самом начале вечера.

***

С Питером никогда и ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным – вот реально ни в чем и никогда. Стайлз рассчитывал встретится с ним на следующей неделе в клубе и потому даже не проверял сотовый – ну реально, всю прошлую неделю он только этим и занимался, а толку? Телефон в зоне риска, звонков ноль, даже несчастную смску не мог накорябать, чертова Вип-персона.

Так что да, на этой неделе он решил не заморачиваться и разумеется, Питер позвонил – конечно, чего бы и нет?

Во вторник утром нарисовался целый день без занятий и Стайлз вознамерился благополучно проспать до самого обеда, но телефон не затыкался и, дотянувшись до него с превеликом трудом и проснувшимся было раздражением на Скотта, тут же шмякнулся на пол, увидев на экране имя Хейла старшего.

— Привет, — буркнул он в трубку, торопливо пытаясь прикрыть собственный позор от приоткрывшегося глаза Джоша – ну надо же, какой сон-то у него чувствительный.

— Полагаю, у тебя нет занятий начиная с сегодняшнего утра и заканчивая завтрашним полднем, верно?— произнес Питер деловым тоном, совершенно игнорируя приветствие Стайлза и прочие правила приличия.

Впрочем, это же Питер – логично все, че. Стайлз растерялся на несколько коротких мгновений, а затем, взобравшись наконец, на постель, опустил ноги на вытертый коврик и понял, что Питер всем еще ждет ответа:

— Э…ну да.

— Насколько хороши твои познания в рунах?— спросил Питер после короткого выдоха.

— Достаточно хороши, — ответил Стайлз, испытывая легкое разочарование: все-таки он не рассчитывал, что Питер звонит по работе. Вот прям вообще не рассчитывал. — Пришлешь мне на мыло поподробности?

— Вообще-то, я подумал, что мог бы тебя забрать из общаги. Нужно закупить необходимое дерево, плюс делать подобное в моей квартире было бы намного…удобнее. К тому же в процессе, мы могли бы поговорить. В прошлый раз ты был…немного не в том состоянии.

Почти все выходные Стайлз провел в тщетным попытках вернуться в свою колею – потому тчо вечер с Хейлом был довольно ярким событием. Колени не болели, но стоило лишь чуть напрячь поясницу или бедра, как ягодицы тут же давали о себе знать. Нет, это не было похоже на сексуальное возбуждение – отнюдь, но каждый раз, когда он чувствовал эту приятную растянутость мышц, в голове возникали самодовольные мысли в стиле «вы и понятия не имеете, что я вытворял в эти выходные». Дурацкая гордость прям-таки распирала его изнутри – и это было совершенно нелепо, потому что ну правда: что в этом такого? Всего один раз постоял на коленях. Ничего особенного – это ж вам не диплом Гарварда и не членство в палате Лордов. Просто выстоял на коленях. Тем не менее осознание содеянного вселяло в него чувство уверенности, удовлетворенности – будто бы в этот раз он все сделал правильно.

—С ночевкой?— уточнил он, потому что именно этот вопрос возник у него в голове еще на словах «забрать» и «тебя».

Питер ответил не сразу, словно бы подбирая слова, и Стайлз почти физически ощутил это липкое напряжение, возникающее между ними. Нет, он не хотел давить или подталкивать к чему-либо, но просто такой вопрос был бы уместным потому что Хейл спросил о сегодня и завтра, значит рассчитывал на то, что время Стайлза от сегодня и до завтра(с ночью включительно) будет принадлежать ему. Плюс это было бы уместным и в вопросе развития событий другого уровня.

— Этот вопрос будет решен после нашего разговора. Ты же не знаешь пока, что я приготовил, основываясь на сказанном тобой ранее. Не знаешь, что мне может прийти в голову и понравится ли тебе это. — наконец произнес Хейл и его доводы звучали вполне себе рационально.

Безусловно рационально, но кроме этого, Стайлз доверял своим инстинктам, а они вопили едва ли не приплясывая, что чтобы Хейл не задумал – ему это понравится. Вполне вероятно, что это будет нечто непривычное и понадобится время, чтобы принять это нечто– просто потому что не надо быть гением, чтобы знать, что у Питера не бывает заурядных идей. Просто потому что чем-то они двое все-таки похожи.

Стайлз мысленно отметил про себя не забыть зубную щетку – без нее как-то туговато – и ничего больше. Вполне возможно, что подобный расклад вынудит Хейла одолжить парню еще одну мятую футболку из своих запасов – вроде той, что он дал ему в прошлый раз, и что валялась теперь в шкафу Стилински.

  



	13. Chapter 13

Квартира Питера была в точности такой, какой она запомнилась ему и в прошлый раз – разве что в гостиной валялась просто-таки охренительная стопка рун – было достаточно одного взгляда на эти досточки, чтобы понять, что так быстро как планировалось, они не управятся точно.

Едва открыв дверь, Питер бросил короткий, но выразительный взгляд на плотно собранный рюкзак, который парнишка сжимал в руке, приподнял бровь, выражая этим свое «Вот как?», но вслух так ничего и не сказал. Впрочем, это потихоньку входило в привычку, становилось неотъемлемой частью отношений – это абсолютное отсутствие беспокойства о том, что Хейл поймет его неправильно или возьмется снова язвить, иронизировать и насмехаться. Нынешний Питер был далек от подобной линии поведения, не смотря на то, что как и прежде чувствовался хищником.

Совершенно сбил с колеи другой факт, который, не то, чтобы был нелогичным, скорее внезапным. Питер, безусловно, впустил его в свой дом – и это было странно, придавало чувство особенности и превосходства.

А затем поцеловал.

В смысле, не мазнул губами по щеке – как обычно целуют знакомых девушек при встрече, и не чмокнул в губы – как это делают, флиртуя с кем-то на втором или третьем свидании. Этот поцелуй был всепоглощающим и накрывающим с головой – Стайлз прочувствовал его каждой клеточкой, будучи зажатым между стеной в холле и горячим телом Питера Хейла. Прочувствовал несколько секунд как целую нескончаемую вечность, ритмично отстукивающую и в груди и в голове( видимо, из-за резкого перепада подачи кислорода в мозг или что там еще…). Стайлз в который раз мысленно вознес молитвы благодарностей всем известным Богам за то, что помимо тощей фигуры предоставили ему еще и острый взгляд, позволяющий рассмотреть каждый изгиб и выпуклость в теле Питера. Особенно выпуклости, да.

— Здравствуй,— произнес он, отступая на короткий полушажок и, тем самым, позволяя снова дышать.

Голос Питера звучал урчащее, будто бы игриво, но в то же время серьезно. Вероятно, тот прощальный поцелуй в машине – совершенный по абсолютно необдуманному спонтанному решению самого Стилински – на самом деле имел гораздо большее значение, чем на первый взгляд: своего рода рубикон, который он пересек, даже не пытаясь проанализировать последствия. Но, честно говоря, столкнувшись с ними нос к носу, он не особо хотел сожалеть о содеянном, потому что не смотря на все то дерьмо, что связало их в прошлом, Стайлз хотел быть с этим Хейлом в настоящем – хотел, и с этим ничего не поделать. И если бы у них случился секс – ну так, вдруг, мало ли? – это было бы одним из самых охуенных моментов в его жизни, которым, разумеется, он не стал бы хвастаться перед Скоттом. Но и скрывать это он бы тоже не сильно старался – в конце концов, какого хрена? Даже Дерек уже простил его. Ну, или, по крайней-мере, периодически болтал с ним вполне миролюбивым тоном. Это ведь считается за «простил» в случае Дерека?

— Э…Привет,— Стайлз невольно скользнул кончиком языка по чуть вспухшим губам, затем, чтобы скрыть легкое замешательство (приятное, к слову, замешательство, сопровождающееся не менее приятным покалыванием во всем теле), красноречиво покосился на обилие деревянных заготовок в форме прямоугольников:— Сколько говоришь членов в той стае?

— До хрена,— кривовато усмехнулся Хейл.

 

****

Собственно изготовление рун не являлось слишком трудоемким процессом – скорее рутинным и до горя скучным, но отнюдь не сложным, особенно с учетом того, что Искра периодически давала о себе знать и дерево приобретало нужную форму в его пальцах не хуже пластилина. Питер был прав: дерево, вероятно, ощущало некую энергию, связующую его с тем, кто держал его в руках и потому Стайлз даже почти не устал, занимаясь подобным. Хейлу было бы сложнее заниматься подобным – ну еще бы, не все же сразу – тем не менее, он все равно старался помочь: обтесывал и подготавливал прямоугольники к магической обработке. И. если по правде, это значительно облегчало и ускоряло задачу, так что Стилински был крайне благодарен ему за это.

Работали молча – и эта тишина поначалу конкретно так напрягала поначалу, но в процессе, хорошенько поразмыслив, Стайлз пришел к выводу, что это своего рода акт проявления доброй воли: Питер показывал этим, что вовсе не намерен посягать на границы его личного пространства. Своего рода попытка приручить – этой ненавязчивой и ни к чему необязующей тишиной Питер позволял ему привыкнуть к обстановке, окружению и ощущениям в целом. Привыкнуть и успокоиться.»Как щенка какого-нибудь…» - мысленно хмыкнул Стайлз.

— Какие планы на сегодня?— наконец нарушил тишину парень, прекрасно понимая, что затянувшееся молчание не есть хорошо, но Хейл даже не вздрогнул от его голоса, будто бы знал, что вот именно сейчас он что-то произнесет.

— Ну, раз ты не собираешься сбегать,— кривовато ухмыльнулся Хейл, совершенно не отвлекаясь от работы, — то приготовлю ужин.

Слышать о таком было непривычно – ну Питер,«готовить» и «ужин», да еще и в одном предложении…Это как-то слишком сюрреалистично: в голове сразу возник образ Хейла в чепчике и фартушке, при чем настолько устойчивой образ, что даже пришлось зажмуриться, чтоб избавиться от него. Но, вконце-концов, если мыслить рационально, то одинокий волк без стаи просто обязан находить себе пропитание, равно как и одинокий мужик обязан уметь готовить. А Питер Хейл совмещал в себе обе ипостаси, так что да. В этом не должно было быть ничего странного: наверняка с едой на вынос у него, как и у Скотта, были проблемы – вся эта оборотническая сверчуткость и сверхобоняние…Любимые забегаловки –одно из первых, чем им пришлось пожертвовать в связи с новой сущностью Скотта. Одно из первых и наименее значительных жертв.

—Вот еще, с чего бы мне вдруг сбегать? — вызывающе фыркнул он,— Тем более, если ты ужин обещаешь.

Питер в ответ лишь усмехнулся уголками губ, потому что ни для одного из них не было секретом, что жизнь без бунта для Стайлза просто не была нормальной жизнью. И, скорее всего, именно за эту непокорность и вызов Хейлу он и нравился: эдакий диссонанс, в котором слова были дерзким отрицанием, а тело – совершенно предательским согласием.

Он подумал о том, в каких ситуациях этот контраст особо пикантен и, то ли его тело изменило запах, то ли дыхание стало частым и поверхностным, но Питер среагировал мгновенно, блеснув неоново-голубым взглядом:

— О чем ты только что подумал?— спросил он настолько низким баритоном, что вверх по позвоночнику Стайлза прошлась легкая волна инея, вынуждая судорожно скользнуть языком по губам.

— Об ужине.  
Ответ был весьма уклончивым и поверхностным, но Питера он вполне удовлетворил, потому что он не стал настаивать на большем – хотя мог бы. И Стайлз даже грешным делом рискнул предположить, что Хейл осторожничает с ним подобным образом, обхаживает… . И это было бы вполне логично, если бы, разумеется, Стайлз не знал оборотня так хорошо. Он скользнул взглядом по собственному запястью, когда клал очередную готовую дощечку на стол, и не смог не подумать о том, каково это: чувствовать ладонь Питера на ней. Он лишь раз чувствовал нечто подобное – тогда Хейл оставил короткий выдох на его коже, и оно еще долго чувствовалось фантомным осадком. Впрочем, в тот далекий раз на подземной стоянке это отнюдь не вызывало тех эротических ассоциаций, который возникали теперь лишь из-за одного мимолетного воспоминания об этом. Тот момент, когда зубы оборотня были так опасно близко к его коже, к его венам…он наверняка ведь должен был услышать тогда, как напористо бежит кровь по венам. Как будто биения его сердца было недостаточно, чтобы просечь, насколько сильно он взволнован.

— О, я знаю, что ты делаешь, лапушка, — проурчал Питер, нарочито шумно втягивая носом воздух и лишь затем лукаво взглянув в лицо парнишке.

Безусловно, это было нерассудительно, просто-таки до суицидального глупо – провоцировать оборотня, дразнить его подобными мыслями в собственном запахе, но…им обоим это нравилась – эта игра захватывала их с полуоборота, сбивая дыхание и выливаясь адреналином в кровь. У Стайлза отнюдь не было обортнических фишек вроде супернюха или суперслуха, зато оставалась главным преимуществом способность наблюдать и делать выводы. Так что теперь, основываясь на рассказах Дерека, он прекрасно знал, куда нужно обращать внимание, если имеешь дело с оборотнями: на первый взгляд казалось, что Хейл спокоен и расслаблен, но вены на его шее слегка напряглись. Его футболка с V-образным вырезом обнажала так много кожи, что он без труда заметил легкое покраснение чуть выше груди оборотня. 

— Я размышлял о том, что произошло в машине, когда отвозил тебе в последний раз…— проронил Питер, чтобы завести разговор, окинув его небрежным взглядом.  
Стайлз замер, на несколько секунд прекратив вырезать руну на деревянном прямоугольнике, совершенно не решаясь поднять взгляд. Стружка покрывала абсолютно все пространство на полу вокруг них – настолько тщательно, что было почти не различить тонкого ковра под ней и спутать квартиру Хейла со столярной мастерской не составляло труда.

—А о чем ты думал?— ровно поинтересовался Питер, будто бы они обсуждали футбольный матч, который шел вчера по телику, — Помнится, ты собирался что-то спросить после ужина. Если это касается сессии, дополнение какое-то или, может быть, что-то еще, что мне стоит знать, то…

— Я тебе нравлюсь?— Стайлз потянулся, прежде чем откинуться на спинку дивана и выдохнуть мучающий его вопрос, совершенно не опасаясь, потому что если Питер не высмеял его нетрезвую выходку, то стесняться такого вопросы было бы глупо.

Еще в самом начале Питер четко разъяснил ему, что прочитанное о практике БДСМ разительно отличается от собственно самой практики, потому чтобы выяснить, что же ему на самом деле подходит и приносит удовлетворение, нужно попробовать это на практике, а не довольствоваться шаткими воображаемыми реакциями. Стайлз понятия не имел, когда они займутся сексом – сегодня, завтра, через неделю, но то, что это случиться – он не сомневался. До этого Питер вроде как испытывал его – и позволял испытывать себя, сталкивался с ним в разных ситуациях, приучая к себе и изучая его, Стайлза. Скорее всего, Питер будет проверять, насколько полноценно будет принадлежать ему тело парнишки – и, может быть, в процессе, даже утянет его на шаг или два за грань.  
Но это совершенно не пугало.

— Дело в твоей низкой самооценке?— Питер свел брови к переносице, будто бы недоумевал, чем вызван этот вопрос, но на его устах удерживалась едва различимая улыбка,— Нет, не думаю. Ты прекрасно знаешь, чего стоишь. И прекрасно знаешь, что делает тебя таким привлекательным, не правда ли? По крайней мере, должен знать. Ты обратился не по адресу, если хотел услышать поток пустых комплиментов, единственное, что я могу тебе сказать без колебаний, так это то, что ты, безусловно, красив. Есть в тебе это своеобразное, особое очарование.— Питер повел плечом и криво усмехнулся: — Это подойдет в качестве ответа?

Стайлз не отреагировал на это, потому что совершенно не был уверен в том, что рассчитывал услышать. Вряд ли ему хотелось слушать «пустые комплименты», хотя, к слову, это было бы крайне милым контрастом для привычного «дерзкий_везде_сующий_свой_нос_уебок». Безусловно, он знал как свои слабые стороны, так и сильные, но это было не то…И фишка вряд ли была в проблеме с самооценкой – что-то другое беспокоило его, что-то другое, выражающееся этим вопросом и совершенно не дающееся к осмыслению. Питер уловил этот момент почти сразу, потому что отложил свой нож на край стола, не сводя взгляда со Стайлза, а на лице у него было то самое коварное выражение лица, которое, зачастую означало, что сейчас произойдет нечто, вынуждающее подскочить давление Стилински просто до немыслимого уровня. И нет, совершенно не в том опасном смысле слова, которое в принципе было бы логичным ожидать от игр с волком. Питеру нужен именно «дерзкий_везде_сующий_свой_нос_уебок» - и понимание этого было похожим на тот самый шаг за грань, эдакий переломный момент. Потому что НЕ дерзкий и не бунтарь с ним долго не продержится – не угонится за его мыслями, не потянет его идеи, не будет ему интересен. Видимо именно по этой причине Хейл все еще не обзавелся постоянным партнером – потому что наличие нескольких сразу гарантировало оправдание ожиданий мужчины. Потому что не было одного такого, способного дать все и сразу. И Питер перед каждым из них открывал лишь одну часть себя – ту, которая соответствовала его и их потребностям в данный промежуток времени. Отчасти, Стайлз мог понять Хейла, потому что и сам знал, как это – не быть способность раскрыться полностью. Даже когда был с Евой, которая улавливала, казалось, его предпочтения (разумеется, улавливала, она же оборотень), парень не был уверен в том, что она поймет, чего именно он хочет и как, а даже если и поймет – вряд ли сможет соответствовать своими действиями желаемому. Другой же…кажется, Брайан – требовал от партнера уважения и трепета к собственной персоне. Стайлз мог бы, легко обвести праня вокруг пальца.  Потому что в некоторые моменты он перегибал палку, зарывался и превращался в настоящего мудака, потому что…хотел большего.

Одного Питера подобная дерзость не смущала – скорее, даже наоборот. Разжигала. Он без труда улавливал разницу между тем, когда Стайлз упрямился обоснованно, а когда – просто так, без повода, потому что так хотелось. Эта проницательность одновременно и облегчала отношения, и усложняла их.  
— Или все дело совершенно в другом, м?— поддел его оборотень, тщательно наблюдая за выражением его лица, — Может быть, ты беспокоишься, что я хочу к тебе прикасаться и иметь тебя не потому, что ты красив, а потому что хочу компенсировать этим твой прошлый отказ?

Ладонь Питера плавно легла на его запястье, будто бы повторяя  то, что произошло несколько лет назад, на стоянке – Питер снова склонился над беззащитной ладонью, крепко перехватывая ее собственной рукой, и его теплое дыхание оседало на коже приятной щекоткой.  Мужчине не нужно было напоминать, о каком таком «прошлом отказе» идет речь – разумеется, не нужно было, ведь он сам об этом думал всего несколько минут назад.  Возможно, тогда  в его тело тоже разливалось это возбуждение – как и сейчас – но тогда ему было слишком страшно, чтобы прислушиваться и анализировать собственные чувства. Тогда он был слишком неопытный, чтобы осознать это в себе.

— Тебе хочется услышать, что я поступил низко, подло и…немного развратно, правда же? Скажи, Стайлз, ты ведь хочешь значить, почему я хочу тебя?— голос Хейла был настолько тихим и вкрадчивым, что, увлекшись собственным ощущениями, Стайлз даже не сразу понял, что они ему не послышались.

—Да…— он с трудом выдавил из себя одно короткое слово, потому что дыхание скопилось тугим комком где-то в гортани, не позволяя произнести это громче или уверенней.

И на самом деле Питер был прав – он хотел знать, так ли это, верны ли его догадки. Потому что все те разы, когда он видел взаимодействие Хейла и его подчиненных – все было иначе. Между ними не было напряжения – ничего вообще лишнего не было в пространстве между ними. И все было предельно ясно – мотивы, действия, реакции. Они пришли, потому что были возбуждены и он давал им то, что считал нужным – и они с радостью принимали. Все, что он требовал взамен – все, что он брал у них – полный тотальный контроль, абсолютная власть. Хоть и кратковременная, но все же. Он хотел обладать ими, чувствовать, управлять их телами.

Стайлз не мог не задумываться о взаимосвязи в его мотивах и отношении с нижними, потому что сейчас - с ним, его потенциальным нижним – правила игры разительно отличались. Просто в хлам.

Питер всегда был живым вызовом во плоти – умный, хладнокровный, собранный, колкий. Стоило им столкнуться в разговоре, и они тут же начинали борьбу. Словесную, разумеется. Но без нее никак – это было нормой, все время вступать с ним в стычки. Теперь же от него требовалось абсолютное подчинение своему, так называемому, сопернику – это казалось странным, но отнюдь не отвратительным. Скорее всего, это было именно то, к чему он стремился изначально, что руководствовало им в моменты всего этого бунтарского поведения – Стайлз подозревал, что где-то там внутри он хотел быть покоренным Питером. Но помимо этого, он еще и хотел видеть, как Питер его хочет, как он за него сражается – своеобразное доказательство собственной ценности. Но все это время Хейл лишь разжигал его интерес своими предупреждениями, вынуждая его приходить в клуб раз за разом. И да, разумеется, ему хотелось знать зачем это нужно, почему именно он и в чем суть. Ему хотелось знать, действительно ли он такой исключительный для Хейла или это всего лишь попытка получить то, что не получил раньше.  
— Ох, мальчишка…— голос Питера лился звериным, предвкушающим урчанием и от этого мурашки по коже, — Я сделаю с тобой такие развратные вещи, что ты больше никогда не будешь прежним. Я сломаю тебя для остальных, потому что так нужно. Никакой скуки, рутины и повседневности, дорогуша. Только давай без обид, если что, ладно?— усмехнулся Хейл, словно бы пытался разрядить обстановку, но даже эта шутка звучала опасно. И заводила. Заводила до чертиков просто, — Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты следил за моими действиями в клубе? Ошибаешься. Но я покажу тебе гораздо больше, чем ты видел. Выведу за пределы всего, что ты знал, Стайлз. — голос Хейла был все таким же низким, игривым, уверенным, а его ладонь накрепко сжала запястье парня, и это было больно, остро…как надо, — А затем я сделаю тебя своим. Во всех смыслах. Так сильно и глубоко, насколько ты сам мне позволишь. Потому что даже тогда ты мне был нужен, я даже не осознавал насколько сильно я хочу, чтобы ты был моим, но теперь...теперь я знаю. И ты знаешь, потому что ты не дурак, далеко не дурак, Стайлз, правда? Я слышу как быстро бьется твое сердце. И тогда тоже она трепетало так же сильно, как будто маленький птенчик в моих пальцах. Я не причинил тебе вреда тогда и сейчас не причню...по крайней мере, такого, которого ты бы не хотел.

Возможно, Стайлз хотел отпрянуть, но кожа пылала огнем не только там, где к ней прикасался Питер – но и в других местах. Было жарко, горячо и неудобно – больше всего на свете хотелось избавиться от ставшей колючей одежды.  Ему нельзя было смотреть в горящие синим неоном глаза напротив, но он смотрел, убеждаясь в том, насколько опаснен человек, которому он доверяет себя – убеждаясь и восхищаясь.

—Тебе интересно, насколько сильно я тебя хочу, мальчик?— хмыкнул он, словно бы эта мысль легко читалась на лице Стилински, — Слишком сильно, Стайлз. Настолько сильно, что я вряд ли смогу тебе рассказать. И вряд ли смогу насытиться тобой этой ночью – настолько насытиться, чтобы уснуть. Но я позволю тебе выскользнуть, если ты этого пожелаешь, потому что хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. И просил большего. И если так произойдет, то это будет восхитительно, потому что в моих силах дать тебе больше, так много как ты пожелаешь сам. И это не будет казаться нормальным в иных кругах, которые  ты воспринимаешь как семью и друзей. И твой Скотт вряд ли сможет принять, если ты ему расскажешь…ты ведь хотел ему рассказать?

—Нет, Господин,— торопливо ответил Стайлз, чувствуя, как невидимая удавка на шее стала чуть слабее – всего на несколько секунд, лишь для того, чтобы он мог ответить.

—Тогда это будет нашей тайной, — удовлетворенно усмехнулся Хейл, — Безусловно после этой ночи ты будешь более уверенно выглядеть в клубе...И если думаешь, что я не заметил, как сильно тебе понравилось стоять возле меня на коленях, то ошибаешься.  Я замечаю все, что тебя касается. И посредственно, и непосредственно. Можешь изображать, будто бы тебе не хочеться быть моим, но я знаю: тебе нравится. Ты гордишься этим. А когда ты испытываешь подобное, я удовлетворен. И больше не стоит к этому возвращаться, достаточно и того, что тебе известно, что я это это знаю. Пока что. Однажды зайдем еще дальше, — пообещал он, прекрасно понимая, насколько нетерпелив Стайлз, — Знаю, что тебе понравилось больше всего, потому что чувствовал тебя во время сессии. И если ты наивно полагаешь, что я не различал, как твое возбуждение становиться ярче, когда удары опускались на ягодицы Адама, то ошибаешься снова. Все, на чем я сосредотачивался – ты. Ты, а не Адам. Стоило тебе только войти в эту толпу, как я уже знал, что ты там есть. Чувствовал тебя за своей спиной, в темноте, замершего, жадно вглядывающегося в мои движения. И Адам чувствовал перемены во мне, те перемены, которые возникли, когда я отзывался на твою реакцию, а не на его. И ему было хорошо, даже лучше чем обычно, потому что он еще никогда не кончал так сильно. Я был хорош, безусловно, но ты...ты делаешь меня лучше, Стайлз,— наконец, произнес мужчина, чуть склонив голову на бок и изучая лицо Стилински, — Это сойдет за ответ, м?

Хейл немного отдвинулся, продолжая внимательно рассматривать парнишку и совершенно не рассчитывая на ответ – о, он прекрасно понимал, что Стайлз не в том состоянии, чтобы сейчас осознанно собирать слова в предложения и удовлетворенная улыбка на устах мужчины была тому весьма красноречивым подтверждением.  



	14. Chapter 14

Стайлз с любопытством осмотрел комнату, которая, судя по раскрытой книге о рунах, лежащей на прикроватной тумбочке, служила Хейлу спальней. Он сощурил взгляд, абсолютно сосредоточившись на том, чтобы разобрать название этой книги и совершенно пропуская мимо собственного внимания подозрительную коробку в одном из кресел.

— Я думал тебя сначала накормить,— Стайлз тщетно пытался не дрожать, когда на его плечи опустились ладони Питера, подталкивая вперед, как будто случайно(и это могло бы быть случайно, если бы это был НЕ Питер),— Ты голоден?

— Нет.— торопливо ответил парень, потому что, ну серьезная какая к черту еда сейчас, затем на пробу чуть склонил голову на бок, открывая шею, и добавил:— Господин.

— Интересно. Думаешь, это меня спровоцирует?— хмыкнул Питер и в его тоне слышалась легкая усмешка, будто бы его это и вправду забавляло:— Я мог бы притвориться, что это задевает...но не сейчас.

—А Дерек всегда таращится на мою шею,— в голосе Стайлза невольно проскользнули обиженные нотки, потому что это впервые он соблазнял кого-то так откровенно нагло и, как выяснилось, безрезультатно.

—Дерек преимущественно хочет тебя придушить, — улыбнулся Питер, —Я не склонен к таким играм....— а затем добавил уже более серьезно, выдохнув слова прямо в ухо: —Ты такой хрупкий.

Оборотень провел ладонями по его плечам аккурат к запястьям, ощутимо сжав их, чтобы обездвижить его тело – Стайлз слышал, как его собственное сердце вырывается из груди в буквальном смысле этого слова и, вероятно, если бы он опустил взгляд, то увидел бы, как оно дергается сквозь грудную клетку и ткань футболки. Но он не рисковал опускать взгляд. Дыхание тоже становилось проблемой, потому что из-за чрезмерно быстрого сердцебиение почти не получалось набрать воздуха в легкие – так, чтобы вдоволь их наполнить. Именно в этот момент он и сам осознал, насколько хрупок и беззащитен в руках Хейла: ему не вырваться, даже если бы он и не пропускал те занятия в зале вместе с Джошем. Он невольно распрямился, ожидая дальнейших действий с предвкушением и азартом: Питер был самым опасным хищником, с которым он когда либо сталкивался и в то же время он не был для него опасен – по крайней мере здесь и по крайней мере сейчас. Как ни странно, но то, что Хейл является прирожденным оборотнем, действовало не хуже валерьянки.

— Мне стоило все приготовить…на случай если бы ты не сбежал после ужина, — протянул Хейл,— Так что, как видишь, наше поле действий слегка ограничено сегодня….

— Помнится, ты говорил, что у тебя отведена специальная комната в… — начал было Стайлз, едва шевеля пересохшими губами, но так и не договорил из-за легкой судороги в гортани.

—Говорил,— Стайлз ощутил кривоватую ухмылку на своей шее,— Но тогда мне пришлось бы показать тебе все и сразу, м?  
Безусловно, Питер мог бы притворяться, что его задевает обнаженная и беззащитная шея Стайлз…но мог бы притворяться, что его это НЕ задевает. И Стайлз был уверен, что второй вариант правдивее первого, потому что доказательство этому очень красноречиво упиралось в его ягодицы. Внезапно в голову пришло, что все те встречи в клубе…он ведь никогда не видел Хейла обнаженным, никогда не видел его члена( даже вне клуба – хотя, понятное дело, вне клуба было бы странно искать встречи с…его членом). Безусловно радовал тот факт, что и он сам никогда не был обнажен – это мнимая невинность вызывала неопределенное, тягуче сладкое чувство внутри. Питер видел его без рубашки, черт с ним – он видел его даже без штанов, но нагим – никогда. Даже на сессии. Стайлз никогда не кончал обнаженным – все еще стыдился, видимо. В прошлые несколько раз он спускал в трусы как школьник – и это было даже пикантно.

Питер чуть отстранился от него, выпуская из рук хрупкие запястья и парень едва сдержался, чтобы рефлекторно не помассировать их – вранье, они ведь не затекли, ему просто хотелось почувствовать прикосновения шершавых ладоней Питера кончиками пальцев, повторить их, усилить( может быть). Казалось, эта нежность и Хейл совершенно не совместимы – странное сочетание вкусов, удивляющее и приятное.

—Раздевайся.— проронил Хейл, — Медленно.

Стайлз рывком набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, вдруг понимая, что Питер не выпустил бы его просто так. Пальцы сами по себе потянулись к растянутому воротнику футболки, впились в него, чувствуя текстуру ткани, так не кстати различая каждую складочку на ней. Стайлз подумал о зубной щетке, о рунах, о тысяче вариантов развития событий этой ночью, но не подумал об одежде. Разумеется, когда он шел в клуб, это действие выводилось автоматически – он одевал одну из своих новеньких галантных рубашек и узкие джинсы. Рубашка, к слову, хоть и выглядела слишком уж вычурно по меркам Стайлза, снималась парадоксально проще и эстетичнее, в отличие от футболки. Он как-то забыл о том, что Питер, весь от кутюр наверное даже в пижамных штанах, мог бы потребовать и от него того же самого – соответствовать.

— Тише. Я слышу, как быстро проносятся мысли в твоей голове.— в голосе оборотня не было той  насмешки, которую смело можно было бы назвать его вечным аксессуаром, но что-то в его тоне все равно как-то неуловимо изменилось, — Не торопись. Медленно снимай футболку.

Стайлз послушно стянул с себя неуместную тряпку и нерешительно посмотрел на кресло: все-таки не хотелось бы раскидываться собственной одеждой в чужой квартире – в конце концов, потом самому же придется ее собирать. Он аккуратно повесил футболку на спинку, и, обернувшись к Питеру с вопросительным взглядом, будто бы спрашивая позволения, потянулся руками к пуговице на джинсах. Это было странно: раздеваться под внимательным, цепким взглядом Питера, улавливающим малейшую дрожь, малейший предательски сбитый выдох. Он изо всех сил старался выглядеть изящным и естественным, когда стягивал с себя джинсы…ровно до того момента, пока не обнаружил, что на нем все еще носки и ботинки. Но Стайлз был бы не Стайлзом, если бы не смог выкрутиться из такой неловкости – Питер лишь краем губ усмехнулся, все так же не сводя с него взгляда. Это было неловко, стоять в одних боксерах – впрочем, неловко было секунд пять, а затем, повинуясь молчанию мужчины, Стайлз потянул и их вниз, чтобы остаться абсолютно нагим, тщетно пытаясь удержаться от взволнованного перетаптывания на месте. Только после этого оборотень сократил между ними расстояние всего парой шагов, обошел его, встав за спину, и точно так же как и перед этим, взялся поглаживать его плечи. Это было так хорошо, так приятно, что Стилински невольно оперся спиной о грудную клетку Питера, как-то вдвойне острее ощущая тепло чужого тела, всю его силу и мощь.  
— Так ведь гораздо лучше, не правда ли?— вкрадчиво поинтересовался Хейл, снова обдав жарким выдохом его ухо, а затем так же как и несколько минут назад, соскользнул ладонями на его запястья, сжимая их.— Отвечай.  Ты должен отвечать, если я спрашиваю.

— Лучше, — поспешно признался Стайлз, сглотнув, и звучание его собственного голоса казалось ему совсем незнакомым.

Он мог легко представить, как  будет звучать, когда охрипнет от крика – даже услышать в голове отголоски этих сорванных стонов. Но  в этот раз все было не так, в этот раз его голос был тихим и захлебывающимся, будто бы на его шее затягивающаяся удавка.

—Лучше…что?— пальцы Хейла впились в запястья чуть сильнее, предупреждая о последствиях.

— Господин,— Стайлз сразу понял, что от него требуется, и эта догадка  вырвалась коротким вдохом из его уст, но он тут же исправился:— Лучше, Господин.

В голову пришла мысль о том, что Питер без особых проблем может сломать ему запястья или, по крайней мере, пальцы – запросто: у него достаточно хладнокровия, опыта и силы. Всего одно движение – и все. И на его лице будет все та же ухмылка, в то время как он, Стайлз, будет выть от боли – несомненно будет, потому что это больно.

Вероятно, после всей этой хрени с волками( а может еще до нее) что-то в его башке сломалось: вылетел зубчик из какой-нибудь детали, раздробился винтик или еще что, но одна только мысль о том, что такое может произойти – предвкушение боли – начинала возбуждать. С нормальными такого не случается. Не то, чтобы раньше его инстинкт самосохранения работал как механические часы – вовсе нет, потому что он никогда не убегал от опасностей – но сейчас он перешел все грани разумного и превратился  в самое настоящее безумие. Наверное это должно было бы пугать, если бы он начал задумываться и разбирать это, но…он не задумывался. Не хотел. Даже не намеревался это делать. Тем более, когда ладонь Питера начала лениво скользить от его солнечного сплетения по животу, чуть задевая пупок, и вниз.  Его растопыренные пальцы задевали волосы внизу, но он не позволял себе тянуть за них, впрочем и без этого тело Стайлза реагировало как надо, не смотря на всю рациональную рациональность: мышцы постепенно расслаблялись, как будто только от ладоней Питера зависело их общее состояние.

— Раздвинь ноги. — произнес Питер следующий приказ и Стилински послушно расставил ноги на ширине плеч, ощущая как неумолимо начинает наливаться член от этого незначительного действия, — Шире.

Стайлз ощутил, как стопа Питера поочередно расталкивает в стороны его стопы, вынуждая стать так, как нужно. Если честно, он никогда не был склонен ко всякого рода гимнастическим трюкам, так что такая позиция ему давалась с трудом. Не то, чтобы он терял равновесие, но если и так, то руки Питера просто не позволяли ему упасть.

—Насколько чувствительны твои яйца?— четко поинтересовался Хейл, вынуждая Стайлза судорожно сглотнуть.

По правде, он даже не представлял, что отвечать, потому что и понятия не имел насколько. Более того, он даже ни на секунду не задумался об этом, потому что в голове тут же возникла тысяча вариантов развития событий напрямую связанных с этим вопросом. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, что Питер – это Питер, а, значит, любой из уже очерченных мысленно вариантов является неверным. Он не настолько предсказуем. Вполне возможно, что ему просто бахнуло в голову что-то вот прямо сейчас. Или ему просто любопытно. В конце-концов, Стайлз крепко зажмурился, вспоминая, что должен отвечать. Отвечать, а не фантазировать о том, что его ждет дальше.

— Предельно чувствительны, Господин.— поспешно добавил он, искренне надеясь, что пауза не была слишком длинной.

Ладонь Питера все так же удерживала его внизу живота, но стоять так с каждой минутой становилось все трудней – и он не был уверен, что продержится так достаточно долго.

— Полагаю, нам нужно установить некую шкалу, лапушка,— подсказал ему Хейл.

— От одного до пяти, где один соответствует наивысшему порогу боли, — рвано выдохнул Стайлз, боясь, как бы не сбиться, а затем как-то неуверенно добавил: — Два?

По правде, никто целенаправленно не играл с его яичками, так что он не знал наверняка, насколько они могут быть чувствительными, но Питер требовал ответа – и Стайлз, как всегда, предпочел быть осторожнее.  Но Хейла, судя по всему, забавляла эта игра по правилам. Он опустил ладонь вдоль бедра, легко, почти невесомо прикасаясь к чувствительной коже в паху и парень не смог сдержать короткую дрожь, потому что Хейл прошелся костяшкой пальца именно там где надо – будто бы проверял, все ли с ним в порядке.

Стайлз чувствовал это адское напряжение в бедрах и на раскрытых по блядски ягодицах, чувствовал, как щупальца этого напряжения впиваются в поясницу, когда он пытается устоять на месте, не дергаться от каждого прикосновения – если так пойдет и дальше, и Питер надумает осмотреть его тело собственными пальцами в таком стиле то, безусловно, это будет приятно. Но вряд ли он выдержит эту сладкую пытку, хотя...еще никто не прикасался к нему с таким вожделением, трепетом, вниманием. Ладонь Питера соскользнула еще ниже, чуть задевая яички, будто бы случайно, чуть помедлил, затем взял их в ладонь, слегка сжимая – не сильно, словно бы пробуя на вес.

— А теперь сколько?

— Пять.— на этот раз, Стайлз не задумывался, не колебался, просто расслабил свое тело, поддавшись этому бережному прикосновению.

Сразу же за этим ладонь сжалась сильнее, и парень напрягся абсолютно весь чисто на рефлексе, выдохнув короткое кряхтение.

— Должно быть, это двойка.— констатировал Хейл, не без удовлетворения отмечая, как Стайлз вгрызается в собственную губу в тщетных попытках сдержать себя.

Он предполагал, что на этом мужчина остановится, передвинет свою ладонь дальше, но он продолжил, осторожно сжав мошонку, оттягивать ее, увеличивая давление – будто бы не мог сдержаться, не имел сил остановиться. Это пугало, вынуждало колотиться сердце в еще большем темпе, чем до этого, а затем, когда давление внезапно уменьшилось – из его уст вырвался вздох облегчения, а пальчики на ногах сами собой поджались.

Губы Хейла мимолетно коснулись плеча парнишки, больше напоминая собой ожог, а не поцелуй – и это было логично, учитывая происходящее. Впрочем этот легкий поцелуй, казалось, дарил незабываемое облегчение, так что Стайлз несдержанно выдохнул, чуть склоняя голову к плечу, чтобы подставить шею – еще, еще, еще.

А затем на его мошонку опустился первый удар, вынуждая его вскрикнуть. Не то, чтобы было больно – просто внезапно. Мышцы снова напряглись, потому что в такой позиции он никак не мог двигаться, не то, что сводить ноги. Он вскрикнул громче, когда Питер снова ударил его по наполненным яйцам, а его колени предательски подломились, но оборотень это предусмотрел – легко вернул его в прежнюю позицию, перехватив рукой.

— Боже….— прохрипел он ему на ухо, вжимая в свою грудь, — Как же я с тобой позабавлюсь…

Стайлз сглотнул, дыша через открытый рот и изо всех сил стараясь самостоятельно удерживаться на ногах, но, казалось, вся чувствительность мира собралась в его мошонке и теперь пульсировала там жаром. И, черт побери, да, он не мог забыть, как Питер доводил Пэт до оргазма, всего лишь ударяя по ее нижним губам. Разумеется, Питер знал, что делать – и прекрасно осознавал, что нужно делать теперь со Стайлзом так, чтобы впечатлить его.

Впрочем Питер больше ничего подобного не повторял – никаких ударов. Он приподнял его с такой легкостью, будто бы тот был пушинкой и уложил на собственную постель, разглядывая его, разомлевшего и расслабленного. Казалось бы, идеальная пауза, чтобы спросить нечто идиотское вроде «тебе понравилось?» и, честно говоря, Стайлз ненавидел подобные вопросы.

Питер не спросил.

—Помнишь цвета? Произнеси их.

— Зеленый – все хорошо, можем продолжать. Желтый – нужна пауза. Красный – достаточно. — без запинки произнес Стайлз, потому что помнил это так же, как и собственное имя.

— Твой цвет сейчас, Стайлз?

Парнишка задумался всего на несколько секунд, невольно облизнув пересохшие губы – было хорошо, прохладная постель отлично расслабляла и очень хотелось верить, что Хейл позволит ему вот так и лежать здесь.

— Зеленый.— признался он наконец и Питер понятливо кивнул, прежде чем задать новый вопрос.

—Как твои яйца?

По правде, Стайлз не знал, как на это отвечать, - казалось, что-то очень важное перегорело в его башке, совершенно лишив контакта с реальностью – но, поразмыслив и прислушавшись к себе, он выдал единственное, что пришло на ум:

— Горячо, Господин.

— Хочешь еще?— вскинул бровь Питер, спрашивая напрямую.

Ему даже не стоило задумываться над ответом – все было слишком очевидно: его кожа покрылась мурашками, а вставший член сочился естественной смазкой. По правде говоря, он и предположить не мог, что подобное может нравиться или доставлять удовольствие – но он видел подобное лишь в порнухе, а там члены актеров в основном были перевязаны веревками, будто бы Доминанты не позволяли им кончать – и это вызывало некий болезненный отзыв внутри, но аж никак не приятный. Безусловно и Питер рано или поздно заставит его реветь, но…не сегодня. Совершенно точно не сегодня.

Вдруг он ощутил, как прогнулся матрац, когда Хейл, опершись на спинку, пристроился между его ног – и выглядел он уравновешено настолько, что…Стайлз никогда и представить себе не мог, что он умеет настолько хорошо  контролировать себя и ту силу, которой обладает. Те удары, что он наносил не были сильными, только быстрыми – настолько быстрыми, что будь это его ягодицы, а не мошонка, Стайлз вряд ли смог бы различить, чем эти удары наносятся.  Но теперь яйца скручивались при одной только мысли, что подобное может повториться.

— В колено-локтевую.— четко приказал Питер, глядя прямо в глаза Стайлзу и отвернуться было просто нереально.

Стилински помедлил всего несколько секунд, осознавая приказ, а затем осторожно перевернулся на живот, выпячивая задницу и тщательно стараясь заглянуть себе за плечо, чтоб видеть взгляд Хейла –его глаза начинали отчетливо светиться в свете единственной тусклой лампы. Тишина в комнате позволяла слышать дыхание каждого из них – тяжелее, взбудораженное, возбужденное…А то, что Питер возбужден, Стайлз видел совершенно точно – по выделяющемуся бугорку его джинсов.

Хейл прикоснулся к ягодицам, словно бы проверял их упругость, затем чуть ущипнул их, вызывая импульсивное шипение от самого Стайлза, и растолкал его колени так, чтобы яйца свободно свисали, совершенно не защищенные даже внутренней частью бедер.

— Я всего лишь хотел увидеть твою реакцию прежде чем начать.— спокойно объяснил мужчина, после чего продолжил вкрадчивым голосом: — Сейчас ты не кончишь, Стайлз. Тебе не нужно сдерживаться, это моя забота.

Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы начать возмущаться, но Питер прервал его без особого труда, даже не дав сказать и слова:

— Я сказал, СЕЙЧАС не кончишь. Но сегодня я позволю тебе это сделать. Вместе со мной. Как тебе такая идея, Стайлз? Нравится?

Питер чуть сощурил взгляд, глядя прямо в лицо Стайлза и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понимать, что любая, даже крошечная мысль легко считывается этими колючими, сквозными глазами – и подобная целеустремленность вызывала волну холодка в позвоночнике. Стайлз вдруг понял, почему на самом деле никто в клубе не смотрел Питеру в глаза – невозможно смотреть в них и не растворяться. Он опустил голову, лишь бы не чувствовать этого дурмана, но Питер ощутимо шлепнул его по заднице, возвращая в действительность, напоминая, что все еще ждет ответа. Это сбивало с толку, чувствовать этот взгляд, и Стайлз уткнулся лбом в подушку, лишь бы сосредоточиться.

— Да, Мастер. Очень.— выдохнул он с облегчением

— Не слышу.— в голосе Питера возникли дерзкие чуть игривые нотки, вынуждая повторить это снова, еще громче:

— Очень нравится, Мастер!

Вполне возможно, что это было слишком громко для ответа и больше похоже на вскрик – но это не было неправильным, это становилось той самой прочной нитью, врастающей между ними общей тайной.


	15. Chapter 15

Разумеется, Стайлз не видел, что происходит вокруг – и что делает Питер в том числе, но, тем не менее, он усердно пытался уловить хоть что-то: просто потому что его сознание не могло вот так запросто пустить все на самотек. Если прислушаться, то можно было услышать шорохи, которые говорили о том, что оборотень все-таки передвигается по комнате. Впрочем, это могло быть и игрой воображения. Запястья Стилински были скреплены достаточно надежно, но не слишком: так, что при желании он легко мог бы освободить их. Впрочем, насчет возникновения подобного желания парнишка сомневался – яйца были слишком тяжелыми, чтобы позволить ему хоть как-то передвигаться без необходимости. Стайлз не имел и малейшего понятия, как долго Питер позволит себе прикасаться к ним, но в чем он не сомневался – так это в том, что воспоминание о каждом из этих прикосновений в будущем послужит нехилым таким поводом для нежданных эрекций.

Оборотень умело зафиксировал сначала одну его ногу, затем вторую. Но сделал это, вероятней всего, не для того, чтобы его обездвижить, а для того, чтобы обезопасить. Внезапно, вот прям в этот вечер, Стайлз открылся в себе просто таки неебически бесконечные залежи самодисциплины: еще никогда в жизни он так сильно не пытался замереть без лишних движений. Впрочем, еще никогда в жизни у него это не получалось так идеально – это отметил даже Питер, словно бы в награду мазнув поцелуем горящую щеку.

Ну, если по правде, то это было на удивление не трудно: находясь в коленно-локтевой позиции, Стайлз неожиданно для себя самого вдруг осознал, что эта позиция – одна из самых выгодных. Да, безусловно, он чувствовал себя слишком открытым – и стоило Питеру отойти, как к чувству открытости добавилось еще и чувство беззащитности. Но не смотря на легкое волнение в связи с этим, он все равно не мог изменить своего положения – не хотел. Хейл как-то сказал, что не с каждым из его подопечных его связывали какие-либо глубокие чувство – в основном все завязывалось на сексе. Стайлз не хотел просто охуенного секса, отнюдь не хотел: он пришел сюда отнюдь не для этого. Ему хотелось, чтобы между ними возникло нечто более глубокое, ясное и чистое. Нечто откровенное до самых темных уголков сознания. Он пришел сюда, чтобы получить все – абсолютно все – что Питер мог бы ему предложить.

Неожиданный удар, обжегший ягодицы, настолько обескуражил парня, что он вздрогнул – вздрогнул даже раньше, чем осознал это и раньше, чем вспомнил, что не должен двигаться – его тело резко дернулось, насколько позволяли оковы, сжимающие его ноги в трех местах.  Его член свисал, беспрепятственно ударяясь о внутреннюю часть бедра – и это было непривычно, что он так долго оставался возбужденным без какой либо посторонней стимуляции. Внезапно пальцы Питера скользнули по месту удара, соскользнули вдоль ягодицы вниз и осторожно сжали яйца.

— Тебя и на секунду нельзя оставить без присмотра, да? — насмешливо произнес мужчина и не стоило прилагать усилий, чтобы понять, что вся ситуация начинает его забавлять, — Так жаждешь внимания, Стайлз. Мне всегда было интересно: это из-за того, что в старшей школе у тебя все было не так уж и гладко или…потому что одиночку склонны к подобному. А ты ведь одиночка, м?

Стайлз хотел было запротестовать – мол это же совсем не так, ну какой из него одиночка, у него же есть друзья, и девушка(девушки, даже может быть) и в старшей школе у него все было заебись, он же всегда во что-то вляпывался, чертов герой, а как же – но в этот момент оборотень сжал его член в ладони чуть сильнее и несколько раз оттянул, вырывая из уст мальчишки лишь рваные выдохи.

Стилински никак не мог понять, то ли это температура в комнате поднялась, то ли его тело стало вырабатывать так много пота из-за волнения. Некоторое время его мозг лихорадочно подкидывал ему возможные варианты того, что Питер сделает в следующее мгновение, но затем, когда Хейл  чуть сильнее сжал в ладони его яйца и прошелся по ним плоской стороной ногтей – думать о чем бы то ни было стало проблематично. Если совсем откровенно, то невозможно. Его тело невольно напряглось, пытаясь вырваться, но веревки крепко удерживали его ноги на месте, поэтому лишь верхней части тела удалось немного приподняться над постелью. Вероятнее всего из его гортани неосознанно вырвалась звериный скулеж, но сам этого не заметил – и это было ни хуя не важно – потому что чертов Питер не прекращал, даже не думал прекращать. Его и без того чувствительные яйца, затвердевшие и потяжелевшие словно камни, теперь распухли просто до немыслимых границ – и мягкое прикосновение ногтевой пластинки казалось слишком мощным, настолько ощутимым, как не совсем приятная щекотка. Питер повторил это снова и снова, будто пытаясь убедиться, что каждый миллиметр этой тонкой коже обласкан подобным прикосновением – гладил осторожно, чуть лениво, не спеша, вынуждая Стайлза беспомощно метаться. Его член подрагивал короткими судорогами и Стилински почти чувствовал как вся кровь в его теле изменила свое направление и устремилась в мошонку – казалось, еще одно малейшее прикосновение ногтей и он не выдержит. Именно в этот момент Питер остановился, выпустил мошонку из ладони – и Стайлз разревелся, совершенно не в силах контролировать это, потому что его яйца болели просто адски, хоть и на том уровне болевой шкалы, который он без труда мог вытерпеть.

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы снова услышать Питера – его учащенное дыхание где-то рядом – а затем на его плечи опустилась теплая ладонь, осторожно поглаживая их.

— Твой цвет, Стайлз? — урчащий тихий голос Питера прозвучал почти над самым ухом.

Наверное, Стайлз ебанулся окончательно – просто сошел со своего гребанного ума, потому что ни на миг не задумался над ответом.

— Зеленый.— он судорожно, глубоко вдохнул и торопливо добавил:— Господин.

Ему казалось, что у него есть немного времени, так что он накрепко зажмурился, изо всех сил пытаясь прийти в норму, немного успокоиться, но, похоже, это не входило в правила игры, потому что пальцы Питера, едва прозвучал ответ, снова двинулись от плеч вдоль позвоночника к ягодицам. Это было настолько неотвратимо, как огромная волна в океане во время шторма. «Рано, черт подери, подожди, дай мне время!» - плескалось где-то в гортани отчаянным выкриком, но… застряло где-то в глотке немым волнением, гулким стуком сердца. Если перед этим его яйца пышели жаром, то теперь Стайлз даже не мог подобрать обозначения к тому, что он испытывал – они  пульсировали болью, и когда Питер сжал их в ладони, Стайлзу захотелось взвыть, но все на что его хватило, так это лишь короткий задушенный выдох. Так он чувствовал себя впервые в жизни. Хейл не переходил границы и, наверное, это его искусство должно было бы ужасать, пугать до чертиков еще сильнее, чем его перманентная склонность к контролю, но…не ужасало. Оборотень мягко массировал его мошонку, поглаживал болящие яйца, поочередно то чуть сжимая их в горсти, то взвешивая в ладони, и замирал на несколько мгновений, каждый раз, когда Стайлз думал, что не выдержит. Все, абсолютно все чувствовалось настолько остро, четко и ярко, как никогда прежде. Каждое невесомое прикосновение, сжатие, поглаживание, которым баловалась рука Питера, с каждым разом чуть сильнее сжимая мошонку – абсолютно все чувствовалось приближающимся взрывом. Было что-то очаровательное, манящее в этом слепом блуждании на грани боли и удовольствия. Его тело напряженно( и предвкушающее) ждало следующего испытания, без проблем приспосабливаясь к предыдущему – при чем настолько легко, что парень этого даже не успевал осознавать. В конце концов, ведь не убила же его новость о существовании оборотней, не сломил даже тот факт, что один из них без зазрений совести грызнул Скотта. Границы возможного, опасные, такие восхитительно опасные границы.

И блядский Питер Хейл вознамерился протянуть его вдоль этих границ абсолютно без колебаний.

Он невольно спрятал лицо в ладони, с удивлением отмечая насколько влажные у него щеки, а яйца постепенно возвращались в то состояние, когда кожа перестала казаться чрезмерно, просто до опасного натянутой. А затем Питер снова взялся за его мошонку так же, как и перед этим, словно бы и не было этой короткой паузы, снова начал сжимать ее, вместе с тем натягивая до предела и нервы Стайлза – без жалости, без поблажек.

—Нет!..— невольно вырвалось из уст, стоило только вспомнить, что его ждет, и Стайлз торопливо вжал лицо в ладони еще сильней, так будто бы хотел сбежать или избежать.

Питер послушно замер, доводя своим бездействием почти до отчаяния, накаляя нервы до предела, потому что Стайлз почти физически ощущал близость тепла, исходящее от его руки.

— Тоесть…да, я хотел сказать, да!— громко произнес Стайлз сбиваясь, путая концовки с началом слов, — Зеленый-зеленый-зеленый…зеленый.

Питер хмыкнул, усмехнувшись, а затем его чертовы ногти снова опустились на натянутую кожу. Стилински тяжело сглотнул , пытаясь хоть как-то избавиться от пустыни в горле, но похоже пустое сглатывание лишь распалило в ней жар еще больше. Он все еще не понимал, почему выкрикнул «нет» , если на самом деле имел ввиду совершенно другое, порочное, жадное  «да». А затем, когда Питер начал повторять то, что делал ранее по-новой, все вдруг встало на свои места. Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что ему не будет позволено кончить – по крайней мере, не сейчас точно. Безусловно, он даже предположить не мог, когда это произойдет – и из-за этого неведения его член наливался кровью интенсивнее, чем мог бы, а его яйца еще никогда не были такими тяжелыми. Он еще никогда не испытывал такой мягкой, теплой боли, как в тот момент, когда Питер отпустил его мошонку, позволяя яйцам расправится в удобное, привычное положение. Это было подозрительно настолько, что Стайлз напрягся всем телом, ожидая новых пыток от прикосновений пальцев Хейла, но…их не было. Вместо этого на его кожу опустился осторожный, плавный поцелуй. Честно говоря, до этого он думал, что подобная ласка ни черта не изменит и, о боже, охуеть как же он в этом ошибался. Язык Питер был поразительно контрастно холодным по сравнению с жаром в мошонке – просто до неприличия холодным, даже тогда, когда Хейл взял в рот одно из его измученных яичек. И именно в этот момент, Стайлз почувствовал, что слезы снова катятся из его глаз – наверное он плакал, потому что горло свел неприятный, ершистый спазм из-за попыток еще шире развести ноги. На некоторое мгновение он потерял равновесие и уткнулся головой в подушку – он стоял задницей к верху, и его это абсолютно не волновало, совершенно никак. Единственное, что его беспокоило – так это член, которым, казалось, уже можно ковать железо. Стайлз мысленно молил лишь о прикосновении к нему.

—Цвет? — вдруг прозвучал вопрос и, твою ж мать, Питер снова где-то над ухом, совершенно не там, где хочется, чтобы..

— Зеленый, зеленый, пожалуйста…— процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Стайлз, потому что яйца просто невыносимо-тяжело свисали между бедер.

Прохладный воздух, оседающий на них, чувствовался очень хорошо, но этого было совершенно недостаточно. На головке члена собирались капли то ли спермы, то ли пота – это было без разницы, потому что щекотное чувство казалось ужаснейшей пыткой в мире, вынуждающей думать только о том, как бы кончить прямо сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, Мастер!— произнес он громче, проглатывая согласные, но наверняка зная, что Питер его понял.

Теплые губы мазнули влажным поцелуем по его ягодице в то время, как легкими прикосновениями у его входа начало отираться нечто.

— Цвет?

— Зеленый.

Нечто оказалось пальцем Питера и едва Стайлз произнес ответ, как этот палец вошел в него по самую костяшку, даруя секундное облегчение – обманчивое чувство, будто бы все пойдет быстрее, будто бы все станет интенсивнее и…Но и в этом Стайлз промазал, ошибся: Питер растягивал его лениво, невыносимо медленно, позволяя прочувствовать абсолютно все, даже мельчайшие, подробности – с дрожью, током сотрясающую его мышцы до самых костей, включительно. Как будто в нем был тот самый фалоимитатор, который он рассматривал в магазине, пытаясь представить, как бы это было, и чтобы он чувствовал, если бы нечто подобное входило внутрь, ритмично растягивало его, постепенно доводя до ярких искр оргазма. Но сейчас с Питером было немного иначе – он действовал так, чтобы его партнеру не было достаточно, но в то же время было много. В случае с Питером было достаточно одного пальца, чтобы свести парнишку с ума – он почти чувствовал, как горло сводит отчаянным спазмом, когда понял, что Питер не собирается добавлять что-то еще помимо смазки. Ему так хотелось, чтобы он вошел в него, потому что то, как небрежно Хейл проверял пальцем, насколько скользко внутри него, было сущим адом – от этого еще сильней хотелось ощутить заполненость. Стайлз сжал ягодицы, пытаясь поймать палец, вынудить войти глубже, но Питер убрал ладонь совсем.

— Господин…— начал было Стайлз и, черт возьми, в этот момент он был готов называть Хейла даже самим Господом Богом, лишь бы тот продолжил, потому что яйца давно уже перешли черту терпимого.

Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что сам Хейл в этот момент насмешливо и торжествующе смотрит на него, наслаждаясь деянием рук своих.

— Ты получишь желаемое, но только на моих условиях,— произнес Питер совершенно невозмутимым тоном, будто бы и не он вовсе только что растягивал его дырку собственным пальцем.

Честно говоря, Стилински даже и предположить не мог, что кто-то может – и станет – его так готовить. На кой хрен, он же не чертов девственник. Питер переместился на кровати – и Стайлз понял это, потому что почувствовал, как прогибается матрас под его действиями – а затем веревка на его коленях чуть ослабла.  Теперь он был менее скован в движениях, но все равно не пытался шевелиться, даже не представляя, чего сейчас хочет от него Хейл.

— Сведи ноги.— приказал Питер, но Стайлз замешкался, потому что свести ноги означало бы сжать бедрами и без того пульсирующие болью яйца.

— Сведи ноги, Стайлз.— повторил Питер четче и тут же добавил:— Я не стану повторять трижды.

Безусловно, Стилински уловил угрозу в тоне, хоть в словах никакой угрозы не было, поэтому он очень осторожно начал менять позу, но Питер и секунды не дал, чтобы приспособиться – сжал его ягодицы, вынуждая сделать это быстрее. Твердые, налитые яйца выглядывали меж бедер, потирались о них, причиняя ожидаемый дискомфорт, но рот вдруг наполнился слюной и пришлось поспешно ее сглотнуть. Стайлз попробовал каким-то образом перенести вес тела, чтобы было не так ощутимо, но Питер удержал его, притянув за ноги к себе поближе, и теперь Стайлз чувствовал кожей жар собственных гениталий, тяжело бьющихся о внутреннюю часть бедер. Он понимал, что все это ему лишь кажется, но остановиться никак не мог и невольно беспокойно заерзал, тут же пожалев об этом, потому что его бедра потерлись друг о друга, зажимая между собой яйца – и это было неожиданно больно настолько, что из его уст вырвался мучительный вскрик.

— Когда будешь кончать, будет так же больно. — спокойно проинформировал его Питер, а затем добавил самодовольным, восхищенным, почти неразличимым тоном: — Просто. Пиздецки. Невыносимо. Больно.

Это звучало как обещание в купе с предвкушением – и это было чертовски возбуждающе.  
Скользкий палец снова вошел в него, и на этот раз проблем с удержанием равновесия не возникло, Стайлз пытался сжать этот палец мышцами сфинктера, но этого все равно было до слез мало – совсем не так охуенно, как чужой член, распирающий дырку до болезненно-ноющих краев.

Он не мог не думать о том, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, потому что если Питер делал это, чтоб оставить свой след на всех участках его тело – то, боже правый, ему это удалось. Из головы не уходила картинка, в которой Питер продолжает его вот так вот терпеливо растягивать до тех пор, пока он не сойдет с ума.

Стилински едва не захлебнулся собственным выдохом, когда вторая ладонь Питера – такая же влажная, скользкая, теплая – обхватила его член, который стремительно начал напрягаться, стоило только ладони начать невыносимо медленно дрочить. Уж слишком быстро Стайлз почувствовал, как скручиваются его яйца – и это было чертовски больно, как и говорил Питер – но парнишке ничего не оставалось кроме как терпеть это и тот единственный входящий в него палец, которого было слишком недостаточно: словно бы его дразнили, напоминали насколько он незаполнен. Стилински старался не забывать о том, что стоит ему только сжать бедра, как это действие отзовется болью в мошонке. А Питер молча, методично, доводил его до оргазма, поглаживая его член, прекрасно осознавая, что он ничего не может сделать – и пользуясь этим совершенно беззастенчиво. Торопиться он не собирался – это наверняка не входило в его планы – Стилински не мог двинуть бедрами, а палец Хейла целенаправленно избегал прикосновений к простате. Все, что Стайлзу оставалось – просто стоять, позволяя Питеру действовать так, как ему вздумается. Во всяком случае, он понимал, что вот-вот кончит, потому что чувствовал, как из головки вытекает нечто жидкое, а его яйца вздулись, хотя казалось, куда уже еще больше, пытаясь избавиться от спермы в себе. Никогда ранее, он не чувствовал так отчетливо, как она движется к выходу, причиняя сладкую боль каждой каплей. Стайлз дышал приоткрытым ртом, стараясь судорожно сглотнуть скулеж, который, если вырвался бы, то мог звучать, как сплошной звериный вой. Он не замечал, не мог понять, как долго это продолжалось, но его член даже не дернулся, когда извергал из себя привычную порцию спермы – он просто кончил в ладонь Питера, продолжающую свои ритмичные нескончаемые поглаживание так долго, что Стайлз всерьез задумался о том, а не попал ли он часом в ад. Реальность казалась слегка размытой - видимо из-за слез, которые скопились в уголках его глаз, но в остальном было такое чувство, словно бы он взошел на Эверест. Все, на что ему хватило сил – так это зарыться лицом в подушку после того, как Питер мягко поцеловал его в губы.


	16. Chapter 16

Стайлз очнулся от совершенно непохожего на сон обморока, когда Питер начал массировать его мышцы. Честно говоря, до этого момента он даже и не предполагал, что они настолько напряжены, на грани с болью, при чем  болью  отнюдь не в том жизнеутверждающем, приятном смысле, которую он мог бы испытывать. Все вокруг медленно, но верно начинало приобретать четкость, как будто кто-то регулировал фокус камеры всех его чувств – стал отчетливее запах пота и, что важнее, горьковатый аромат спермы. Парнишка никогда раньше не чувствовал себя настолько свободным и грязным одновременно, и это чувство  с каждым разом ему нравилось все больше и больше.

Питер переместился на постели и Стайлз сразу понял, что оборотень, в конце концов, снял с себя все. Может, если бы у него были еще огрызки сил, он бы даже поднял голову – так чисто из интереса, потому что никогда в жизни не видел Питера без одежды. Ну, чтоб вот совсем без одежды. Впрочем, воспоминания про обнаженную грудь вызывали нечто терпко-предвкушающее в груди, оставляя после себя приятное послевкусие. Сейчас у него была возможность не только посмотреть на ВСЕ, но еще и прикоснуться, но он настолько измотался, что не мог даже перевернуться на спину и приподняться на локтях.

Его уставший член лежал безвольно втиснутый в матрас и на первый взгляд, выглядел так, будто бы для него игра уже кончилась. Даже умелые пальцы Питера не смогли бы выдавить из него  хоть какую-то реакцию - и из-за этого Стайлзу должно бы быть стыдно, так как именно он тут был двадцатилетним.

Его ягодицы слиплись - это особо чувствовалось при малейшем движении и до парнишки постепенно начало доходить, насколько, должно быть, он испачкан.  Честно говоря, он даже думать боялся о том, что там было в паху – потому что там, было явно не лучше чем между ягодиц. Сперма подсохла на его коже и, вероятно, этот запах бил по ноздрям оборотню в сто крат сильней чем был по его собственным.   
— Мне нужно в душ… – еле слышно промямлил он, но Хейл лишь сильнее сжал пальцы на его плечах, прекратив на мгновение эти чудесные массажные манипуляции.   
Оборотень нагнулся над ним, прижимаясь своей грудной клеткой к его плечам, пощекотал  дыханием его волосы, так что приятная дрожь прошла вдоль позвоночника, затем вжался носом в его шею и сделал сильную затяжку, вдыхая его так, словно бы он был дымом самой дурманящей из сигарет.  
\- Твой запах… – начал оборотень рычащее, затем продолжил с чем-то необъяснимым в тоне голоса, с чем-то таким пикантным, что было сложно различить: просьба это или приказ. – Подари мне его еще немного .

Стайлз совершенно не мог уловить, каким образом Питеру удается удерживать его все время в этом напряженном ожидании. Он мог вдуплить абсолютно все: без труда разбирался с кучей дел, которые ему поручал Питер, со всякими троллями, оборотнями, с тем же Дараком, например. Не было ни одной задачки, ни одной загадки, которая бы не втиснулась в его разум – кроме Питера Хейла.  Вполне вероятно, что именно поэтому Стайлз никак не мог отпустить мысли о Хейле, никак не мог отьебаться от него – потому что хотел разгадать именно этого оборотня, вцепившись в его непредсказуемость, словно собака в шницель.

Питер же его УЖЕ знал – знал даже то, о чем сам Стайлз только начинал смутно подозревать.

Тело оборотня накрывало его, прижимало своей приятной тяжестью, удерживая в реальности. Стайлз смутно осознавал, что оборотень затягивался его запахом, как долбанной наркотой – так словно бы эта помесь пота, эякуляции и остаточный привкус его эмоций мог бы быть наивысшей наградой.  
Тело Питера накрывало его приятной тяжестью, которая удерживала в реальности именно здесь и именно сейчас подобно тяжелому якорю. Его мысли ленивыми мухами роились в голове и единственное, что он осознал путем складывания их воедино – так это то, что Питер втягивал в себя его аромат так, будто бы этот был кокаин наивысшей пробы. Этот факт его немного смущал, потому что казалось, что единственное, что Питер получил от этого процесса – так это возможность вдыхать запах пота, эякулянта и, вероятно, остаточные отголоски эмоций, а он вел себя так будто это наивысшая награда.  Стайлз не заметил, чтобы Питер кончил, и это положение вещей его должно было бы беспокоить – если бы он не знал, что оборотень всегда получает то, что ему причитается. Во всяком случае, так он сказал еще в самом начале. Легкие угрызения совести заглохли, как только Стайлз подумал про абсолютное отсутствие у Хейла склонности к таким штукам как альтруизм.

— Ты…не кончил, — как-то неуверенно произнес парень, словно бы уточняя, пытаясь вывести Хейла на разговор.

Ему действительно было интересно, почему. А помимо этого у него чесалось любопытство и насчет кучи других, самых неуместных вопросов, которые, по большому счету, даже не имели значения. Просто хотелось узнать и Питера – разгадать его. Хотя бы еще немного информации. Еще немножечко. Хейл неразборчиво проурчал что-то в его кожу на шее, прежде чем отодвинуться, создавая между ними некоего рода пространство, которого, к слову, Стайлзу не хотелось от слова «совсем».

 — Мне нужно еще немного. — Питер повторил это как-то на грани с ядом, выдавая не свойственную ему напряженность.  
Стайлз вдруг подумал, что не способен уйти в ванную вот прям сию секунду, поэтому покорно опустил голову, сдаваясь. По правде говоря, он рассчитывал, что Хейл снова уткнется носом в его кожу – потому что это было действительно до мурашек приятно – но вместо этого мужчина притянул его к себе, сокращая пространство между ними двумя фактически до нуля, и накрыл. Вполне возможно, что Стайлз начал бы протестовать против такого фамильярного обращения с собой- ну так, чисто для проформы – но вжимающееся в него сзади, обнаженное тело чувствовалось не менее приятно и расслабляющее чем теплая ванна. К тому же, оборотень явно был возбужден – и подтверждение этому вполне ощутимо упиралось в ложбинку между ягодиц так, словно яхта в укромной гавани.  
— Спи, Стайлз. – мягко произнес Питер где-то над ухом и, Стайлз, как будто бы только этого и ждал, тут же провалился в глубокий, безмятежный сон.

***

Проснувшись, Стайлз почувствовал, что он все еще не один – и это его немного обескуражило, потому что, если честно, он предполагал, что Питеру надоест с ним лежать и он свалит заниматься своими супер-важными делами.

Но он все еще вжимался в него – по-прежнему, несмотря на те несколько часов, из которых Стилински просто выпал. Позиция их тел была прежней.

Бросив взгляд в окно, он заметил, что уже сереет, а, значит, если бы он смог дотянуться до часов, то обнаружил бы, что уже примерно полпятого или даже целых пять утра. От него несло так, словно бы он плескался в целом бассейне из спермы, а затем еще и отирался о других мужиков, бесстыдно размазывая остатки по коже. Стайлз был уверен, что за такое время запах должен был пропитать и Питера, но, судя по всему, именно этого он и хотел, потому что вряд ли он бы вжимался и обнимался бы так крепко из чистой сентиментальности.

— Очнулся?— едва слышно поинтересовался Питер, нарушая тишину.

Стайлз помедлил прежде чем ответить, потому что интенсивно пытался выдумать, как бы выкрутиться: выбираться из уютной постели, а затем идти так далеко, да еще и в такую рань, совершенно не хотелось.

—Да, — нехотя произнес он, и Питер лениво прошелся ногтем по его плечу, чтобы понять, появится ли там гусиная кожица или нет. Стайлз чувствовал прохладу оголенными участками тела –и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько в комнате холодно. Стайлз лишний раз уверился, что в мире нет такой силы, которая могла бы его выпереть из постели – из этой постели, по крайней мере. Повышенная температура тела вдруг обрела для него гораздо более ценный смысл, нежели была раньше.  
— И о чем задумался?

— Сейчас примерно четыре утра, — лениво произнес Стайлз, намекая на то, что не способен сейчас думать, хотя, если по правде, его башка работала исправно в любое время суток.  
Он думал о том, что, возможно, не стоило им со Скоттом шариться ночами по всем темным закуткам Бейкон Хилз, не стоило выискивать приключения в тщедушной серой рутине.

— Я…не знаю, как правильно назвать это чувство,— наконец, признался он, глядя в окно перед собой, благодаря всех богов, что Питер не мог видеть его лица сейчас. — В смысле, я предполагал, знал, чем мы будем заниматься, но…

—…ты предполагал, что знаешь все о БДСМ-практиках. Но ни один поисковик и никакая статья не давала тебе возможности прочувствовать это на самом деле. — продолжил вместо него Питер и, казалось, он вовсе не удивлен тем, что Стайлз не может сформировать мысль.  
Впрочем, много времени парню не понадобилось, чтобы понять, что он хочет повторить нечто подобное. Яйца все еще были тяжелыми- ощутимо тяжелыми – а в глубине тлело странное чувство незавершенности, как будто они закончили слишком рано. Стайлз едва успел подумать о том, что они могли бы испытать пределы его терпения, как в голову пришла и следующая мысль – о том, как бы это было, если бы Питер продержал его на пределе больше чем час. Скорее всего, он бы вырубился, кончая.  
Ему пришлось немного поерзать, когда он подумал об этом, потому что по его телу моментом проскочила сладостная, предвкушающая дрожь.

— О чем ты только что подумал? – тут же поинтересовался Питер.

Стайлз мог бы соврать, но…не мог. Потому что быть здесь – это его выбор, и он начинал понимать, что можно делать, а что не стоит.  Питер действительно мог бы ему показывать этот мир – кусками, обрывками, по немногу, строго в пределах выделенного времени. Стайлз знал, что теперь в его власти получать регулярно вкусный кусок торта, но…проблема в том, что он хотел ВЕСЬ торт себе. Он не хотел делиться. Он хотел все и сразу.

Ему нравилось то, что показал ему Питер свечера(хотя, по правде, Стайлз искренне надеялся, что Хейл не станет каждый раз обходиться так грубо с его яйцами)

—Стоп-слово, —выдавил Стайлз, вдруг вспомнив, как скулил «нет», хотя на самом деле имел ввиду очень отчаянное «да», —Мне, кажется, нужно стоп-слово.  
Тело реагировало на боль автоматически – и автоматически давило на речевой аппарат, в то время как сознание хотело( могло бы выдержать) еще больше. Впрочем, парнишка подозревал, что однажды Питер заведет его так далеко, что он и имя-то свое вспомнить не сможет, не то что стоп-слово.

—Хм. Я тоже подумал об этом, — откровенно солгал Питер и Стайлз фыркнул на это, но оборотень тут же продолжил так, будто бы не говорил ничего предосудительного: — Хотя, может быть, я подумал о другом. Например, о том, как бы охуенно смотрелись бы твои яйца, перетянутые веревкой. Я мог бы мять их в ладонях, не смотря на так прелестно, запредельно оттянутую кожу на них…

—И я бы не мог кончить. — шепотом произнес Стайлз, без труда улавливая к чему ведет оборотень, торопливо сглатывая внезапно собравшуюся во рту вязкую слюну.  
—Ты и без этого не смог бы. —мгновенно среагировал Питер, словно ждал этой реплики, и сердце Стилински сорвалось в галоп, гулко бухая где-то в гортани, но мужчина продолжал поглаживать его по плечу.  
—Это всего лишь предложение, Стайлз, —как будто невзначай проронил Питер, — Ты вправе отказаться, но все же подумай.

—Да! — торопливо выдохнул Стайлз, потому что согласие щекотало кончик языка еще с момента, когда Питер об этом заговорил.

—Быстро соображаешь.—насмешливо хмыкнул Питер, —Я всегда ценил в тебе эту способность. Но, серьезно. Подумай об этом. Больше подумай, чем несколько милисекунд. Я, конечно, не чувствовал, чтобы тебе было, скажем, неприятно, потому что в воздухе стоял стойкий запах эндорфинов, но…я же не телепат.

В его голосе прозвучало некое насмешливое самодовольство, словно бы его забавляет, когда окружающие относятся к нему с опаской – боятся, может быть. Так было и в Бейкон Хилз – и это ни капли не изменилось…По правде, Стайлз сомневался, что существует хоть что-то способное изменить Питера Хейла по природе – потому что это уже был бы не Питер Хейл.

—Просто, обдумай, не будет ли это слишком для тебя. В смысле, мы можем доходить до этого постепенно, но, судя по тому, как тебя вчера унесло, то смею сказать с уверенностью, что тебе понравилось.— произнес Питер, словно бы и не нуждаясь в ответе Стайлза, словно бы он читает лекцию в универе. —У тебя возник вопрос?

—Ну…ты не связал меня.—парнишка попытался намекнуть на те слова, которые Питер когда-то ему сказал: о том, что людем нельзя доверь, когда что-то им приказываешь,—Ну, в начале не связал, как в клубе.

Питер едва ощутимо кивнул, показывая, что понял, о чем речь, а затем замолчал, словно бы пытаясь подобрать слова – и из-за этого возникла почти густая долгая пауза, так что Стайлз рещил, что и не получит ответа. Он зашевелился, пытаясь сменить положение, но оборотень пресек его попытки, зафиксировав тело в том положении, которое было до этого.

—Ты не натренирован, как саб. В связи с этим, ты мог бы…  испугаться, дернуться, сменить положение. А удары по не предназначенным для этого участкам тела могут причинить вред. —наконец разъяснил Питер. — По началу я не связал тебя, потому что хотел дать тебе возможность поучиться выполнять приказы. Но, ты ведь заметил, что даже тогда ты был в такой позе, которая значительно ограничивала твои действия. — Питер выдохнул, а затем продолжил неким самодовольным предвкушающим тоном, —Представь себе, что однажды мы дойдем до того, что ты будешь держаться за спинку кровати руками, прогнувшийся в спине, совершенно свободный от веревок, и не разожмешь ладони без разрешения, чтобы я с тобой не делал. Возможно, я использую ту самую плетку из десяти кожаных хвостов, буду хлестать твой, истекающей смазкой, член, слезы будут стекать по твоим прелестным щекам, но…ты ни за что не отпустишь раму кровать.

Питер закончил свою тираду глухим, опустошенным голосом, словно бы УЖЕ смотрел на это, УЖЕ делал это прямо сейчас и Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как жарко ему становиться от этой картинки, потому что его воображение никогда не было скудным. Ему хотелось бы поскорей отыграть это, опробовать – и это было выгодой. А если Стайлз видел для себя выгоду – то вполне мог позволить себе быть паинькой.

И стоп-слово могло бы нарушить эти идеально опасные отношения.

—В любом случае, я буду периодически связывать тебя: иногда потому что буду хотеть тебя таким, иногда – потому что буду знать, что ты не выдержишь. Например, как в случае с тяжелой сессией *СВТ.—продолжил Питер и член Стайлз снова начал наливаться кровью, —Связывание, знаешь ли, имеет свои истоки, крайне любопытные. Бывает так, что ты хочешь сделать человека беззащитным, слабым. А бывает так, что это для безопасности. Это прекрасно подходит новичкам, которые еще не определились, интересна им Тема или нет.

Питер закончил свою лекцию и, перевернувшись на спину, оставил Стайлза одного на другом конце кровати, ощущать насколько мерзостной температуры воздух в этой комнате. Впрочем, парнишка почти мгновенно воспользовался этим, сменив положение тела и пытаясь подобрать более комфортное местечко для собственных рук. Питер всматривался в него изучающим прямым взглядом, не смотря на скудное освещение от едва начавшего восходить солнца. Стайлз выглядел так…трогательно, что он просто не смог остановиться и прикоснулся к его щеке с не совсем свойственной ему нежностью.

—Вероятно, иногда я буду называть тебя «мальчиком», —задумчиво произнес Питер, словно бы в его голове один за другим выстраивались все новые и новые сценарии. Его ладонь внезапно сжала его лицо сильнее и Стайлз чувствовал, как пальцы впиваются в его кожу, — Иногда буду грубым.

Стайлз напрягся, когда Питер, сжав его голову обеими руками, добавил последние слова неким рычащим тоном, но, впрочем, вырваться не пытался – и Питер, казалось, ждал именно такой реакции, потому что смотрел на него с абсолютным удовлетворением и одобрением во взгляде. Он продолжал сжимать его лицо, как будто хотел узнать, как долго Стайлз позволит ему это – сессия закончилась давным-давно, но они всегда лелеяли между собой некое странное подобие ленивой борьбы. Словно бы играли – кто первый сдастся, кто первый сломается. Эдакая бесконечная цепочка вызовов.

А где это видано, чтобы младший Стилински упустил хоть один вызов, брошенный в свою сторону?

Стайлз плотно сжал губы, чтобы скрыть то, насколько углубилось его дыхание, каким загнанным и сбивчивым оно стало – хоть и прекрасно осознавал, что Питер чувствует его эрекцию. И уж если не бедром, то нюхом точно – запах возбуждения, скорей всего, уже загустил воздух.

Питер вдыхал этот аромат так жадно и так красноречиво, что Стайлз на долю секунды подумал, что вообще ничего не сможет от него скрыть – ноздри Хейла трепетали, расширяясь с каждым вдохом все больше, словно бы он напоминал парнишке, кто здесь хищник. Его ладонь, сжимающая голову Стилински, даже не дрогнула, когда сам Питер всматривался в его лицо тяжелым, азартным взором – таким отчетливым и многообещающим, что у Стайлза начала покалывать кожа: она помнила прикосновения этих рук, каждое из них.

—Я…хотел сказать…Хотел сказать, что…—начал он, сбиваясь, часто сглатывая, потому что глаза Питера казались ему огромными, всепоглощающими, бездонными – его зрачки расширись настолько, что почти заполонили радужку. Питер напрягся- то ли от ожидания, то ли пытаясь сдержаться, но жилка на его шее пульсировала так красноречиво.

—Хотел, сказать, что мы все еще не трахались.—произнес наконец Стайлз на одном выдохе, мысленно похлопывая себя по плечу, потому что прозвучало это так, словно бы он держит себя в руках, словно бы дерзит.

Да, безусловно, он кончил и да, безусловно, Питер получил над ним контроль и его запах, соответственно – но это все равно было не то. Ему хотелось большего – тот поцелуй в машине был таким многообещающим, что Стайлз просто не мог себе позволить упустить возможность зайти дальше.

—Это легко исправить, лапушка.— ухмыльнулся Питер, чуть приподняв брови.

Он притянул парнишку к себе сильной рукой и резко накрыл губами его податливый рот, проталкиваясь языком внутрь. Поцелуй был коротким, рваным, но жестким и после него, Стайлз оперся ладонями о грудь Питера и, воспользовавшись положением мужчины, влез на него сверху.

—Только хотел добавить, что тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы скинуть меня вниз, —вызывающе добавил он, дерзко ерзая на нем сверху.   
Впрочем, эту дерзость Питер воспринял вполне себе предвкушающим выдохом.  


  
  


 


End file.
